Der Schneeprinz
by Tess Carlisle
Summary: Die junge Pilotin Riley Parker hat ihr kleines Versorgungsflugzeug, ein nettes Appartement in Valdez und ihre Haustiere. Der mysteriöse Fremde, der eines Tages in der Eiswüste Alaskas in ihr Leben tritt, scheint außer seinem einnehmenden Lächeln gar nichts zu haben, nicht einmal Erinnerungen...
1. Der Flug der Taube

_1_

¨¯¯¨˜"ª¤.¸°¸.¤ª"˜¨¨¯¯¨

_Der Flug der Taube_

Der Südosten Alaskas.

Ich überfliege gerade den nördlichen Ausläufer der Eliaskette, nah an der Grenze zu Kanada, als es in meiner Jackentasche vibriert. Umständlich ziehe ich mir mit den Zähnen die dicken Fäustlinge vom Finger und krame dann mit der befreiten Hand mein Handy hervor. Das Display des kleinen pinkfarbenen Mobiltelefons verrät mir, dass es sich bei dem Anrufer um meinen Nachbar Nick handelt. Er hatte mir einmal versprochen, mich während meiner Flüge nur anzurufen, wenn es wirklich wichtig ist. Unter einem Notfall verstehe ich, wenn meterhohe Flammen aus meinem kleinen Appartement schlagen, oder, wenn jemand blutet. Jetzt mal im Ernst. Bei einem Notfall muss doch mindestens eine Person bluten, oder? Nick scheint davon jedoch eine völlig andere Definition zu haben.

»Ey, was geht?«, frage ich also, als ich das Klapptelefon aufschlage und unter meine Fellmütze schiebe. Ich muss lauter reden, als ich es im Normalfall tue, um über das Motorgeräusch der einmotorigen Maschine verstanden zu werden.

»Hast du mein Gehirn gesehen?«, kommt prompt eine Gegenfrage, die mich dazu bringt, die Stirn unter meinem Pony zu runzeln.

So viel also schon mal zu »Anruf nur im Notfall«.

»Wieso sollte ich?«, frage ich und mein Blick fliegt kurz zu den Anzeigen, um zu checken, ob mein Kurs noch der richtige ist. Alles klaro soweit.

»Hast du es schon wieder geklaut?« Nick redet mit so nasaler, hoher Stimme, dass sogar meine debile Tante Edna sofort schnallen würde, dass er vom anderen Ufer ist.

»Ich habe dein blödes Gehirn noch nie geklaut«, stelle ich klar und bemerke, dass eine leichte Schneefront auf mich zukommt. »Was soll ich denn damit?«

»Du weißt genau, dass ich so nicht arbeiten kann«, beschwert Nick sich weiter und ich verdrehe genervt die Augen in den Himmel. »Wenn mein Gehirn meine Ablage nicht beschwert, dann bricht in meinem Büro das blanke Chaos aus.«

»Nimm einfach eine Kaffeetasse«, sage ich schnell, bevor er noch weiter ausholen kann und meine Nerven mit der Geschichte seiner urplötzlich verschütt gegangenen rosafarbenen Sitzkissen malträtiert. Nicht auszudenken.

»Na schön«, gibt er sich vorerst geschlagen und ich höre im Hintergrund das leise Klappern von Geschirr. »Das diskutieren wir aber noch einmal aus. Am besten heute Abend. Bei einer Tasse Kakao. Mit Marshmallows.«

»Und Sahne?«, frage ich hoffnungsvoll und werfe nun einen kurzen Blick auf den Höhenmesser.

»Bist du verrückt? Ich muss auf meine Linie achten. Ich habe es nicht so gut wie du, du glückliches Ding. Du kannst dir alles erlauben, aber bei mir setzt sich immer gleich alles an den Hüften an. Seit unserer letzten Sünde mit der Schokoladencremetorte guckt mir kein Kerl mehr hinterher.«

»Das ist doch Blödsinn«, bringe ich mich mal wieder ein und halte das Telefon jetzt nur noch mit meiner Schulter an meinem Ohr. Schnell stülpe ich mir den Handschuh wieder über. Erfrierungen der Extremitäten werden hier draußen schnell zu einem Riesenproblem. »Wenn wir in Anchorage unterwegs sind, dann gucken dir mehr Kerle hinterher, als mir.«

»Ja, das stimmt«, gibt Nick nun doch zu und ich kann sein Grinsen förmlich durch die Leitung kriechen hören. »Ich bin eben echt eine geile Sau.«

»Ich würge dich echt nur ungern ab«, sage ich schnell. Das Niveau der Unterhaltung ist schon wieder so weit unten, dass man die Füße hochnehmen muss, um es noch zu finden. »Aber ich muss mich hier noch ein bisschen konzentrieren.«

»Ja, schon klar«, sagt Nick und ich kann ihn vor meinem inneren Auge mit den Händen fuchteln sehen. »Wir wollen ja nicht, dass du am Mount Soundso zerschellst. Wäre zu schade um deinen kleinen süßen Arsch.«

Ich lege ohne Verabschiedung auf. Manchmal ist Nick eine echte Plage, aber er ist die beste Freundin die ich habe. Aber wenn es um seinen blöden Briefbeschwerer in Form eines Gehirns geht, dann kann ich meine gute Erziehung hin und wieder echt vergessen. Aber das passiert eher selten.

Ich lasse das Telefon zurück in meine Tasche gleiten und grabsche nach dem angebissenem Sandwich auf dem leeren Sitz des Kopiloten. Beim ersten Biss hatte ich mich natürlich prompt mit Cocktailsoße bekleckert und ein unschöner hellrosa Fleck prangt jetzt auf meiner Winterjacke. Das wird bestimmt gleich einen super Eindruck machen, wenn ich die Lieferung abgebe.

Pilotin wollte ich schon mein ganzes Leben werden. Mein Vater war Pilot gewesen und auch mein Großvater. Erst waren beide geschockt, als das Baby, welches aus dem Schoß meiner Mutter plumpste – also ich – ein Mädchen war, denn dann könnte die Berufsvererbung ja vielleicht den Bach runter gehen, aber spätestens ab meinem fünften Geburtstag gab es diesbezüglich keine Sorgen mehr. Ich wollte bei jedem Flug dabei sein und habe viel lieber mit Flugzeugmodellen, als mit Puppen gespielt.

Jetzt, zwanzig Jahre später, besitze ich eine eigene Havilland DHC-2 Beaver. Nicht das Neuste vom Neuen – die Produktion wurde bereits 1967 eingestellt – aber trotzdem mein ganzer Stolz. Angestellt bin ich bei einem kleinen Charter-Unternehmen. Wir fliegen zum Beispiel Touristen von A nach B, machen Rundflüge und liefern Medikamente und Nahrungsvorräte in Gebiete, die man mit dem Auto gar nicht oder nur schwer erreichen kann.

Heute ist es ein Versorgungsflug. Ich habe Lebensmittel, Hygieneartikel und irgend so einen wissenschaftlichen Kram geladen. Irgendwo hier draußen muss sich eine Forschungsstation befinden. Weiß der Geier, was es in der kargen Einöde zu forschen gibt, aber ich werde ja nur dafür bezahlt, das Zeug abzuliefern. Ich werde einen Teufel tun und mir über irgendetwas, was ich eh nicht verstehe, den Kopf zu zermartern.

Ein prüfender Blick nach draußen verrät mir, dass mir der Schneefall heute nicht mehr gefährlich wird. Die Wolken stehen zwar dicht, sind zackig und von einem dunklen Grau, aber ich werde mir erst Sorgen machen, wenn sie weich und Zartgrau sind. Ich war noch nie in ein Unwetter geraten, wenn der Himmel so aussah wie jetzt.

Keine zehn Minuten später erreiche ich die, auf dem Lieferschein angegebenen Koordinaten und schaue aus dem Seitenfenster, um die Landebahn neben der kleinen Forschungsstation ausmachen zu können. Die verschneiten Wipfel der Eliaskette öffnen sich hier in ein kleines geschütztes Tal. Genug Platz für mich, um meine Taube – wie ich die Havilland liebevoll nenne – sicher landen zu können. Ich fliege eine Schleife, verringere die Höhe und lande die rot-blaue Maschine routiniert auf dem Eisfeld. Die aufgerüsteten Kufen gleiten über den Schnee, ich drossele die Geschwindigkeit, fahre eine weitere Schleife und komme zielgenau neben der Anlage zum Stehen. Der Motor geht unter meinem Zutun aus, der Propeller dreht seine letzten Runden, ich schnalle mich vom Sitz los und schnappe mir das Klemmbrett, welches an der Armatur angebracht ist.

Die Ladeluke der Taube klemmt hin und wieder, also werfe ich mich mit meinen ganzen fünfundfünfzig Kilo Körpergewicht dagegen und die Tür schwingt geräuschvoll nach außen. Ich quäle mich die Trittstufe hinunter und blinzele in die Umgebung. Ein Schneemobil steht, verborgen unter einer Plane, direkt neben dem Schleuseneingang der teilweise unterirdischen Hightech-Einrichtung. Sonst sehe ich nichts Außergewöhnliches.

Ich bahne mir meinen Weg zum Eingang und erschrecke, als die Schleuse sich von ganz allein öffnet, als ich mich näher als einen Meter heran wage. Es ist warm im Inneren, also ziehe ich mir just die Fellmütze vom Kopf und mein rotes Haar fällt in weichen Wellen um meine Schultern.

»Hallo?«, rufe ich durch die langen, wie leer gefegten Gänge, die mich begrüßen und meine Stimme hallt unnatürlich laut darin wider. Irgendwie unheimlich. »Ihre Lieferung ist da.«

Ich stampfe mit den Füßen auf und Schnee fällt von meinen Boots. Da mich niemand gehört zu haben scheint, rufe ich noch einmal. Und noch einmal. Und, nur um auf Nummer sicher zu gehen, noch einmal. Immer noch keine Reaktion.

Unschlüssig trete ich von einem Fuß auf den anderen, dann laufe ich langsam los. Ich finde bei meinem kleinen Rundgang weder Menschen, noch Räume, die ich betreten kann. Jede Tür, die ich hin und wieder passiere, ist mit einem Schloss gesichert, für welches man eine Schlüsselkarte benötigt. Langsam wird mir echt mulmig. Das was hier läuft scheint ja Top Secret zu sein.

Ich erreiche einen Fahrstuhl der wohl auch für die armen Trottel ohne Schlüsselkarte nutzbar ist und beschließe, mein Glück zu versuchen. Wäre ja zu dumm, wenn ich hier unverrichteter Dinge wieder abzischen müsste.

Der Fahrstuhl öffnet sich ohne das lästige »Pling«, als ich die Ruftaste drücke. Ich steige, mit dem Klemmbrett unterm Arm, ein und drücke die einzige Taste, die sinnvoll ist. Nämlich die, die eine Etage nach unten führt. Keine zehn Sekunden später schwingen die Türen beinahe geräuschlos erneut zur Seite und geben den Blick auf einen Raum frei, der der Brücke der Enterprise Konkurrenz machen kann. Maschinen und blinkende Lichter wohin man sieht. Kryptische Ausdrucke, flackernde Bildschirme, Computertastaturen und ein durch Panzerglas abgetrennter Bereich, der aussieht wie das Sternentor aus Stargate. Ja, ich sehe eindeutig zu viel Sci-Fi- Serien.

Vor mir stehen außerdem drei Personen, die, mit dem Rücken zu mir, bedächtig in den abgetrennten Raum schauen und auf ein bahnbrechendes Ereignis zu warten scheinen.

Ich trete aus dem Aufzug, lehne mich nach rechts, um besser sehen zu können was da gerade passiert und räuspere mich lautstark, als mir klar ist, dass kein _Colonel O'Neill_ durch das Sternentor treten wird.

Alle drei Personen erschrecken so sehr, dass ich glaube, gleich noch Erste Hilfe leisen zu müssen. Der ältere Herr sieht zumindest gerade so aus, als stehe er kurz vor einem Herzkasper.

»Was zum-«, flucht eine junge Frau und wedelt einer anderen Frau wild mit den Armen zu. »Darcy, die Schutzbrille.«

Ich bemerke erst jetzt, dass alle Drei ziemlich bescheuerte, getönte Plastikbrillen tragen. Besagte Darcy hechtet gerade zu einer Arbeitsfläche und kramt hektisch eine weitere Schutzbrille aus einer Schublade. Dann drischt sie mir das Kunststoffgestell so sehr ins Gesicht, dass ich nach hinten taumele. Keine Sekunde später erhellen Lichtblitze den Raum vor uns, so hell, dass ich auch mit Brille die Augen zukneifen muss. Und trotz der Blitze ist es hier still wie in einem Grab. So, als hätte jemand vergessen den Donner mitzuliefern. Nach ein paar Sekunden ist es auch schon wieder vorbei und die Wissenschaftler nehmen wie eine Person ihre Brillen ab. Ich tue es ihnen gleich und sofort geht die Flucherei los, jedoch nicht wegen meines plötzlichen Erscheinens.

»Scheiße, verdammt!«, ruft die namenlose der beiden Damen und Darcy sieht entschuldigend in meine Richtung.

Versuchsergebnisse fliegen durch die Luft, sogar eine Kaffeetasse macht Bekanntschaft mit dem Panzerglas und zerspringt in handliche kleine Scherben. Dann setzen sich die Dame und der Wissenschaftler wortlos in eine Ecke und tüfteln irgendeine neue Versuchsreihe aus. Okay, da war wohl etwas nicht ganz so gut gelaufen.

»Man«, lenkt Darcy meine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Sie ist ein Stück kleiner als ich und trägt eine große dunkle Brille, die irgendwie zu ihrem Typ passt. »Da hättest du doch beinahe dein Augenlicht verloren.«

»Was?«, entwischt meine Stimme mir in etwas zu hohe Gefilde und Darcy lacht.

»War nur ein Scherz«, versichert sie schnell und sieht mich weiterhin von der Seite her an, während ich verstohlen zu den beiden anderen Wissenschaftlern in der Ecke spähe. »Das sind Jane Foster und Erik Selvig«, erklärt sie mir. Jane wirkt für eine Wissenschaftlerin ziemlich jung, wenn man mich fragt, aber mich fragt ja niemand. Selvig hingegen ordne ich viel eher in diese Berufsbezeichnung ein. »Ich bin die Assistentin, Darcy Lewis. Und wie sagtest du, war dein Name?«

»Oh«, erinnere ich mich wieder an meine Manieren. So viel zu meiner guten Erziehung. »Ich bin Riley. Ich bringe eure Lieferung.«

Ich halte das Klemmbrett in die Höhe und Darcy beginnt freudig auf und ab zu springen.

»Oh, sehr gut. Mein Vorrat an Twinkies ist ausgegangen und ich habe meine Tage. Jetzt sei mal ehrlich. Wie kann eine Frau ihre Periode ohne Twinkies überstehen?«

»Äh...«, mache ich nur und versuche beschäftigt zu wirken indem ich den Lieferschein durchgehe.

»Eben«, pflichtet Darcy mir bei. »Wo muss ich unterschreiben?«

»Hier«, sage ich schnell, halte ihr Klemmbrett plus Kugelschreiber unter die Nase und zeige auf einen Strich am unteren Rand des Scheins. Ein paar schwungvolle Linien später habe ich meine Unterschrift. »Ich brauche noch jemanden, der mir beim Ausladen hilft, wenn das möglich wäre.«

»Klar, ich komme gleich mit rauf«, meint Darcy, schnappt sich einen dicken Mantel von einer Garderobe neben dem Aufzug und schließt sich mir an.

»Darcy!«, ruft Jane, als sie bemerkt, dass wir uns aus dem Staub machen und blickt nun erstmals in unsere Richtung. »Neuer Versuch in T minus dreißig Minuten.«

Darcy reckt den ausgestreckten Daumen nach oben, kurz bevor sich die Fahrstuhltüren wieder hinter uns schließen.

»Geht klar«, sagt Darcy und deutet mit einem Finger der anderen Hand plötzlich auf eine Stelle unterhalb meines Kinns. »Du hast da etwas Rotes.«

Toll. Die Cocktailsoße. Ich hatte es ja gewusst.

»Danke, ich weiß«, sage ich knapp und bin irgendwie erleichtert, als der Aufzug wieder nach oben rauscht. Ich habe es plötzlich ziemlich eilig hier raus zu kommen. Nicht, dass ich noch mit Gammastrahlen verseucht werde oder eine radioaktive Spinne ihre Greifwerkzeuge in mein Fleisch rammt. »Nur so aus Neugier«, beginne ich ein Gespräch, als wir, wieder an der Oberfläche angekommen, durch die Gänge schreiten. »Was genau hätte denn da unten passieren sollen?«

»Och«, winkt Darcy ab. »Im besten Fall wäre jetzt ein blonder Hüne mit einem Kreuz so breit wie ein Schrank vom Himmel gefallen.«

Ich glaube ihr kein Wort.

»Aha«, mache ich daher nur und versuche mir nicht anmerken zu lassen, dass ich sie für geisteskrank halte. Scheint zu klappen, denn Darcy plappert einfach weiter.

»Wir hatten bereits einen Erfolg mit Mäusen, aber als sie wieder zu uns kamen konnten sie sich irgendwie nicht mehr an den Weg durch das Labyrinth erinnern. Ganz so, als hätte ihr Langzeitgedächtnis irgendetwas abbekommen.«

Ich verstehe nur Bahnhof und frage mich, wann eigentlich der nächste Zug fährt, als ich etwas bemerke.

»Ach du Scheiße. Ist das ein Taser?«

Darcy greif an ihren Hosenbund und holt den Elektroschocker hervor, um ihn mir unter die Nase zu halten.

»Du glaubst ja gar nicht, was für zwielichtige Gestalten sich hier herumtreiben. Wilderer und lauter solches Gesocks.«

»Im Ernst?«, frage ich und wir treten durch die Schleuse, die sich wieder wie durch Geisterhand vor uns öffnet.

»Oh ja«, bestätigt Darcy und folgt mir zu meiner Maschine. »Wenn du mich fragst, dann gibt es nichts befriedigenderes, als einem Wilderer ein paar tausend Volt durch den Körper zu jagen.«

»Wenn du es sagst«, sage ich, wundere mich aber, was man hier draußen wohl wildern kann. Rebhühner?

»Du hast doch auch eine Waffe, oder?«, fragt sie mich, als wir an der Ladeluke der Havilland ankommen und ich ihr die ersten Kisten mit Lebensmitteln in die Hände drücke.

»Klar«, lüge ich ganz dreist und schleppe selbst eine Kiste in Richtung Forschungsstation. »Ich habe eine... äh... eine Leuchtpistole.«

Ha! Das war noch nicht einmal gelogen. Obwohl ich sie als Waffe wohl niemals einsetzen werde.

»Das ist so was von cool«, schaut Darcy mich begeistert an und gibt mir das Gefühl, dass ich es auch bin.

Wenig später sitze ich wieder auf dem Pilotensitz und starte den Motor. Die technische Prüfung der Maschine habe ich bereits heute morgen durchgeführt, also beschränke ich mich jetzt nur auf einen schnellen Startcheck. Ich habe Angst, dass Darcy ihren Beruf als wissenschaftliche Assistentin vielleicht aufgeben und ab jetzt Kopilotin sein will.

»Einstiegstüre verschlossen und verriegelt«, nuschele ich vor mich hin. »Instrumentenkontrolle abgeschlossen, Klappen ebenfalls kontrolliert, Öltemperatur und -druck überprüft, Vergaser vorgewärmt, Kühlluftklappe geöffnet, Windverhältnisse«, Ich sehe kurz in den immer noch bewölkten Himmel über mir und bemerke, dass sich nichts verändert hat. »in Ordnung und der Startluftraum ist auch frei.«

Zufrieden setze ich die Taube in Bewegung und als das dumpfe Dröhnen der Maschine meinen ganzen Körper zum Vibrieren bringt, erhebt sich das kleine Versorgungsflugzeug in die verschneiten Lüfte und zurück bleibt nur eine winkende Darcy, als kleiner dunkler Punkt inmitten einer weißen Landschaft.

~ Ende des 1. Kapitels ~


	2. Ein Gefühl namens Schuld

_2_

¨¯¯¨˜"ª¤.¸°¸.¤ª"˜¨¨¯¯¨

_Ein Gefühl namens Schuld_

Ich kann nicht sagen, dass ich mich erschrecke, als eine der Kontrollleuchten anfängt hektisch zu blinken. Ich bin vielmehr tierisch genervt. Die Taube hat hin und wieder ein dezentes Motorproblem. Nur eine Kleinigkeit, wirklich keine große Sache. Meist lockert sich einfach nur irgendein unwichtiger Verbindungsschlauch. Nichts, was ich nicht bei einem kleinen Zwischenstopp lösen kann. Aber genau da liegt der Grund meiner Genervtheit begraben. Ich muss eine außerplanmäßige Landung in Kauf nehmen. Ein paar Meilen kann ich mit der blinkenden Anzeige durchaus noch zurücklegen, aber die ganze Wegstrecke? Fehlanzeige. Sonst würde ich doch noch am Mount Soundso zerschellen und Nick würde sich mein ganzes Hab und Gut unter die manikürten Nägel reißen. Nicht mit mir!

Also halte ich Ausschau nach einem geeigneten Platz für die Zwischenlandung inmitten der Eiswüste Alaskas. Als ich einen geeigneten Platz finde, lande ich sicher und routiniert in einem langen und breiten Tal direkt zwischen zwei Bergflanken. Pulverschnee wirbelt durch die Luft, als ich aussteige und den schweren Werkzeugkasten hinter mir aus der Ladefläche zerre. Neben mir trotzt ein Feld wunderschöner lilafarbener Blumen der Eiseskälte.

Ein idyllischer Ort, denke ich andächtig und lausche in die Stille. Wind zerrt an meiner Kleidung und hat die vorher noch dagewesenen Wolken weit weggebracht. Mein Atem steigt in weißen Rauchsäulen in den Himmel und vergeht. Irgendwo in der Ferne heult ein Wolf.

Ich schleppe den Werkzeugkasten zur Motorabdeckung und lasse ihn in den Schnee plumpsen. Mit eingeübten Bewegungen öffne ich die Abdeckung und besehe mir das Dilemma, rüttele an Verbindungen, überprüfe Kabel und versichere mich, dass alle Stecker fest an ihrem Platz sitzen. Dann sehe ich den Verursacher der Warnleuchte. Der Schlauch für die Benzinzufuhr hat einen Riss und kleine Tropfen Treibstoff quillen daraus hervor, rinnen daran hinab. Oops. Das hätte echt böse enden können.

Ich wühle im Werkzeugkasten und krame zwischen riesigen Schraubschlüsseln und kleinen Ölkanistern eine Rolle Panzertape hervor. Lautstark rolle ich ein ausreichend großes Stück davon ab und trenne es mit einem Cuttermesser vom Rest der Rolle. Ich umwickle den Schlauch großzügig mit dem Tape und schon ist der Riss geflickt.

»So«, sage ich zu mir selbst und klatsche in meine wieder behandschuhten Hände. »Das sollte erst einmal reichen.«

Ich mache mir eine geistige Notiz an mich selbst und nehme mir vor, den Schlauch bei der Landung in Valdez sofort zu wechseln.

Zufrieden mit meiner Arbeit schließe ich die Abdeckung und verstaue den zentnerschweren Kasten wieder im Inneren der Maschine. Einen letzten prüfenden Blick auf die Umgebung werfend, drehe ich mich noch einmal um und taumele – diesmal wirklich erschrocken – zurück und pralle gegen das Metall der Taube.

Helle Lichtblitze durchzucken den Himmel, rasen donnerlos direkt vor mir gen Erde und verschwinden ohne etwas anderes als tanzende Punkte auf meiner Hornhaut zurückzulassen.

»Oh Gott, ich bin blind!«, rufe ich, kneife die Augen zusammen und denke an Jane und ihren neuen Versuch mit dem Sternentor. Die dreißig Minuten mussten in etwa vorbei sein. Aber was soll denn dieses blöde Wetterleuchten? Und wieso ist es hier draußen und nicht bei der Einrichtung? Da musste jemand mal dringend seine Koordinaten konfigurieren.

Ich versuche die weißen Punkte in meinem Sichtfeld wegzublinzeln und langsam verschwinden sie auch. Puh, doch nicht blind. Dann stoße ich mich von der Taube, gegen die ich immer noch lehne, ab und trete sofort wieder auf die Bremse.

Da steht jemand. Keine drei Meter von mir entfernt, genau da, wo der erste Lichtblitz vom Himmel zuckte, steht jemand!

Meine Sicht ist noch getrübt, also erkenne ich nur, dass die Person groß ist und mit dem Rücken zu mir gewandt steht. All meine Alarmglocken gehen an und ein vielstimmiger Chor in meinem Kopf schreit »Wilderer!«

Ich denke an Darcy und ihren Taser. Verdammte Axt. So ein Ding hätte ich jetzt auch gern.

So lautlos wie möglich suche ich mit einer Hand hinter meinem Rücken die offene Luke, lasse den Wilderer keine Sekunde aus den geblendeten Augen. Wie hatte er sich so an mich heranschleichen können und was treibt er eigentlich hier draußen in der recht tierlosen Einöde? Sightseeing?

Meine Hand findet zwar nicht die gewünschte Leuchtpistole, aber der Schraubenschlüssel aus dem Werkzeugkasten ist auch nicht verkehrt. Langsam pirsche ich mich an den Feind heran, der wie angewurzelt dasteht und das Blumenfeld begafft. Der Kerl ist fast zwei Köpfe größer als ich. Ich packe den Schraubenschlüssel fester, will mich gerade bemerkbar machen und auf seine Schulter tippen, als Bewegung in seinen Körper kommt und er sich langsam zu mir umdreht. Ich gerate in Panik und ehe ich genauer darüber nachdenke, ziehe ich ihm schreiend den schweren Schraubenschlüssel über den Schädel. Lautlos, und wie ein nasser Sack, klappt er zusammen und bleibt reglos im Tiefschnee liegen.

Trotz meines Sieges steigt Angst in mir hoch. Was, wenn er nicht allein unterwegs war und seine Wilderer-Freunde bereits mit einem Scharfschützengewehr auf mich zielen? Wer Eisbärbabys platt macht, macht doch bestimmt auch Versorgungspiloten platt, oder?

Schnell verstecke ich mich unter einer Tragfläche der Taube und mache mich ganz klein, um möglichst kein großes Ziel zu bieten. Als zehn Minuten später immer noch keine Schüsse gefallen sind und ich immer noch lebe, wage ich mich wieder hervor und rücke langsam und mit Bedacht zu dem Wilderer vor, den Schraubenschlüssel immer noch fest in der Hand.

Das Triumphgefühl kehrt zurück, als ich mich über die reglose Gestalt beuge. Ich habe ganz allein einen Fiesling fertig gemacht. Ich habe es ja so was von drauf!

Lässig spiele ich mit dem Schlüssel herum und haue ihn mir prompt selbst gegen den Schädel.

»Aua«, sage ich, reibe meine Hand an der Stelle und bin froh, dass meine Mütze den Aufprall gedämpft hat. Das kann mein Gegenüber nicht von sich behaupten. Apropos.

Ich sehe nach unten und schlagartig trifft mich die Erkenntnis wie ein Bus mit kaputten Bremsen. Der Kerl sieht gar nicht aus wie ein Wilderer. Kein bulliger Kerl mit vernarbtem Gesicht, Säufernase und Körperbehaarung bis zum Abwinken. Im Gegenteil.

Er ist groß und schlank, fast schon athletisch, hat eine gerade Nase, schmale geschwungene Lippen und schulterlanges rabenschwarzes Haar, welches aus seinem blassen Gesicht gestrichen ist und einen krassen Kontrast dazu bildet.

Mein Mund kräuselt sich anerkennend. Unansehnlich ist er nicht gerade, wie er hier so vor mir liegt, wie die männliche Form von Schneewittchen. Und ich hatte ihn umgenietet. Einen arglosen Zivilisten! Na super.

Vorsichtig schiebe ich mein Gesicht über seines. Sieht eigentlich ganz friedlich aus, also lege ich den Schraubenschlüssel beiseite. Mein Blick huscht über seine dunkle Kleidung. Ach du Scheiße. Ist das ein Umhang?!

Egal, sage ich mir. Mit der heutigen Mode kommt doch kein Mensch mehr klar. Da ist es nur ratsam seinem eigenen Stil treu zu bleiben.

»Hallo?«, frage ich leise und stupse meinen Stiefel gegen die Schulter des unbekannten Nun-doch-nicht-Wilderers. »Sind Sie tot?« Noch ein Stups. »Bitte sagen Sie, dass Sie nicht tot sind.«

Keine Reaktion.

Scheißeeeeee~

Jetzt habe ich ihn nicht nur platt, sondern auch noch kalt gemacht! Das kann echt nur mir passieren. Sofort fühle ich mich an das unschöne Ereignis erinnert, als ich das Beerdigungsinstitut meines Onkels Phil abgefackelt hatte. Versehentlich, versteht sich. Das hier ist zwar nicht dasselbe, aber-

Ich unterbreche meine Gedanken, als Regung in das Gesicht meines... äh... Opfers kommt. Da! Ein Stirnrunzeln! Ich habe es genau gesehen. Halleluja! Er ist doch noch nicht kalt.

Kurzerhand schiebe ich meine Hände von hinten unter seine Arme und zerre Mr. Eins-Fünfundneunzig unter Zurücklassung einer langen Schleifspur im Schnee in Richtung Flugzeug, wo ich ihn gegen eine Kufe lehne und schnaufend neben ihm in den Schnee falle und erst einmal versuche wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Dann fällt mir der Schraubenschlüssel wieder ein und ich ziehe los, um ihn im Schnee suchen zu gehen.

Bei meiner Rückkehr zur Taube stehe ich plötzlich dem erwachten Fremden gegenüber, der in seiner ganzen Größe vor mir steht und mich mit stechenden grünen Augen mustert. Sein Blick bringt das Blut in meinen Adern dazu, spontan zu Eis zu gefrieren, und ich lasse vor Schreck den Schraubenschlüssel wieder fallen. Sein Gesicht sieht plötzlich gar nicht mehr so friedlich aus und sein durchdringender Blick wirft Blitze. Mein Mund ist staubtrocken und ein nervöses Zucken kehrt in mein Augenlid, während ich seine erhaben wirkende Gestalt bestaune.

Ja, das ist wirklich ein Umhang, stelle ich fest. Und eben dieser weht jetzt majestätisch im Wind. Ich komme nicht darum herum, zu bemerken, dass das irgendwie ziemlich cool ist. Ich will auch so einen Umhang haben.

Er fragt mich irgendetwas, seine Stimme sanft und einschmeichelnd, doch die Wörter ergeben in meiner Sprache keinen Sinn. Oh Gott. Der Schlag auf den Kopf hatte doch nicht etwa sein Sprachzentrum getroffen?

Er wiederholt die Frage, als ich nicht antworte. Sein Blick verfinstert sich und mir fällt gleich auf, dass ich diese arrogante Art gar nicht ab kann.

»Äh«, finde ich in meinem Kopf endlich wieder den Knopf für Sprechen. »Ich verstehe kein Wort.«

Das Runzeln seiner Stirn vertieft sich und er sieht sich beinahe verwirrt um, seine grünen Augen huschen fragend hin und her.

Ich bemerke, wie grotesk diese Situation eigentlich ist, in die ich mich mal wieder manövriert habe.

»Wo bin ich?«, dringen endlich Worte an mein Ohr, die mein Gehirn auch zu verarbeiten weiß. Aber... Moment, jetzt bin ich verwirrt.

»Hä?«, mache ich nur und bemerke fasziniert, wie sich feine Schneekristalle in seinem Haar festsetzen.

Ehe ich mich versehe, hat er die Distanz zwischen uns überbrückt, packt mich am Schlafittchen und nimmt mir den Boden unter den Füßen. Hilflos baumele ich in der Luft und japse nach Luft.

Okay, das ist irgendwie gar nicht mehr so cool.

Meine Finger krallen sich in seine Unterarme, als er anfängt mich zu schütteln.

»Beantworte meine Frage, Weib!«, regt er sich auf, und wenn ich könnte, dann würde ich mich unter seinem Blick sofort in ein Häufchen Elend verwandeln.

»Alaska!«, bringe ich hervor, weil er mir eine Heidenangst einjagt. »Sechzig Grad, elf Minuten und elf Sekunden Nord, einhundertneununddreißig Grad, achtundfünfzig Minuten und siebenunddreißig Sekunden West. Alaska, wir sind in Alaska!«

Langsam geht es für mein zappelndes Ich wieder abwärts, obwohl meine Antwort nicht zu seiner Befriedigung beizutragen scheint.

»Welcher Planet?« fragt er mich ernsthaft, als er mich loslässt und ich augenblicklich etliche Meter Sicherheitsabstand zwischen uns bringe. Wo ist nur dieser blöde Schraubenschlüssel?

»Erde«, sage ich und beschließe, mich über gar nichts mehr zu wundern. Der hat doch einen an der Klatsche. »Typen wie dich kenne ich zur Genüge«, platzt es plötzlich aus mit heraus. Ich zeige sogar mit dem ausgestreckten Zeigefinger auf ihn, was ich ziemlich mutig von mir finde. Aber irgendwie hört er mir kaum zu und scheint meine Informationen noch zu verarbeiten. »Hübsches Gesicht, Macho-Gehabe und absolut nichts dahinter. Hinter der Fassade sind alle die gleichen Muttersöhnchen. Wer bist du überhaupt und wie kommst du hierher?«

Gleichgültigkeit spiegelt sich in seinem Gesicht. Er holt tief Luft und ich mache mich auf einen klärenden Monolog gefasst.

»Ich bin-«, beginnt er und unterbricht sich dann selbst. Zweifel spiegelt sich in seinen Zügen, die arrogante Fassade bekommt erste Risse und beginnt zu bröckeln.

»Ja?«, hake ich nach, als sich Stille breit macht und ein leichter Hauch Unbehagen in der Luft liegt.

Seine geweiteten Augen streifen meine und ich schlucke. Er sieht zu Boden. Eine tiefe Furche bildet sich zwischen seinen Augen, als er angestrengt überlegt.

»Ich weiß es nicht«, gesteht er leise und mehr zu sich selbst. »Ich kann mich nicht erinnern.«

»Ach du Scheiße«, rutscht es mir heraus und ich bedecke meinen vorlauten Mund mit meinen Händen, während sein Blick hilfesuchend an mir hängen bleibt.

Schlagartig ist alle Angst verflogen. Er tut mir nur noch wahnsinnig leid. Ich muss sofort an ein verlassenes Hündchen denken, will ihn nur noch knuddeln, mit nach Hause nehmen, mit Leckerlis füttern und versprechen, dass alles wieder gut wird. Vielleicht mache ich das ja auch genau so. Immerhin scheine ich an dem Verlust seines Gedächtnisses nicht ganz unbeteiligt zu sein.

»Also schön«, plappere ich los. »Jetzt nur nicht die Nerven verlieren. Das wird sich gleich alles wieder einrenken. Setzen wir uns erst einmal hin.« Angstfrei und total bedenkenlos greife ich nach seiner Hand, lasse mich in den Schnee fallen und zerre mein Anhängsel mit nach unten. Sofort erkenne ich, dass dies keine so gute Idee war. »Nein, das ist zu kalt.« Also stehe ich wieder auf. Der Mann in Schwarz tut es mir gleich – seit er sich seines Gedächtnisverlustes klar ist, ist er viel umgänglicher – und rennt sich doch glatt die Birne an der Tragfläche ein.

»Au«, sagt er leidenschaftslos und reibt sich den Kopf.

Jetzt ist es Zeit für mich, die Hände vor dem Gesicht zusammenzuschlagen und mich dahinter zu verstecken.

»Oh nein, oh nein, oh nein«, sprudelt es aus mir heraus und ich nuschele es in meine Hände. »Das ist alles meine Schuld.«

Ich fühle mich hundeelend und so was von schuldig. Ich war Abschaum. Ich war das allerletzte! Obwohl es ja eigentlich ein Unfall war.

»Okay«, sage ich zu ihm, als mein Verstand sich wieder einschaltet. »Setzen wir uns erst einmal ins Flugzeug.« Er sieht mich mit großen Augen an und ich deute auf die Taube, klettere durch die Luke und deute ihm, mir zu folgen. »Komm schon.«

Geduckt laufe ich zu dem Pilotensitz und lasse mich erleichtert hinein fallen. Hier war ich immer Herr der Lage. Na ja... fast immer.

»Setz dich.«

Ich klopfe mit der rechten Hand zweimal auf die Sitzfläche des Kopilotensitzes und beobachte meinen unfreiwilligen Begleiter nun dabei, wie er mit der niedrigen Höhe der Taube, seinem Umhang und der Enge im Cockpit kämpft. Als er sich endlich in den Sitz drückt, sitzen wir so nah, dass unsere Schultern sich berühren.

»Hallo«, sage ich und drehe mich mit einer ausgestreckten Hand so weit zu ihm, wie es mir möglich ist. »Mein Name ist Riley.« Ich habe nur eine kleine Hoffnung, dass ihm spontan sein Name wieder einfällt. Die Art wie er mich ansieht, zeigt mir, dass diese Hoffnung keine Früchte trägt. »Du musst die Hand schütteln«, erkläre ich, greife nach seiner und drücke sie in meine. »Genau so.« Sein schlanken Finger sind trotz der Kälte und trotz der Tatsache, dass er keine Handschuhe trägt alles andere als kalt. Kurz schüttele ich seine Hand. »Freut mich deine Bekanntschaft zu machen.« Er sagt nichts, starrt mich nur weiterhin an. Ich habe keine Lust mehr, die Alleinunterhaltung zu machen, also frage ich verschiedene Dinge. Seinen Namen weiß er nicht, aber vielleicht etwas anderes. »Wo wohnst du? Wie kommst du hierher? Bist du vom Himmel gefallen? Aus einem Flugzeug gesprungen? Darüber habe ich mal gelesen. Oben in Selawik hat das mal einer gemacht. Er ist im Tiefschnee gelandet und ihm ist nichts passiert. Du bist doch kein Verbrecher auf der Flucht, oder?«

Während meinen Ausführungen sieht er sich interessiert die Armaturen an. Als seine Finger sich in Richtung Kabinendruckmesser bewegen, gebe ich ihm einen Klaps auf den Handrücken.

»Finger weg«, unterstütze ich diese Geste und er gehorcht, zieht seine Hand zurück und legt sie auf dem Oberschenkel ab. »Jetzt mal ehrlich. Willst du mir was antun? Mir die Kehle aufschlitzen, mich ausrauben, verprügeln, oder irgend so was?«

»Wieso sollte ich so etwas beabsichtigen?«, fragt er mich und seine Augenbraue geht steil nach oben.

»Keine Ahnung.« Weiß ich, was in den kranken Köpfen von verrückten Killern vor sich geht? »Aber cool, dass deine Intentionen nicht in diese Richtung gehen.« Ich bin ernsthaft erleichtert. In seinem jetzigen Zustand sieht er nicht wie jemand aus, der das Blaue vom Himmel lügen kann. »Also, was ist deine erste Erinnerung?«

Gespannt blicke ich in sein Gesicht, welches sich quälend langsam in meine Richtung dreht. Sein Blick hat nichts an Intensität verloren, muss ich feststellen. Er mustert mich und ich muss mich zwingen, nicht wegzusehen.

»Du«, meint er schlicht und ein Seufzer entweicht meinen Lippen.

Ich lehne mich zurück, sehe nach vorn und sage eine Weile nichts. Ich kaue auf meiner Wange herum und bemerke aus dem Augenwinkel, dass er mich noch immer ansieht. Ich ignoriere es, versuche es zumindest.

»Mach dir mal keine Sorgen, Harry«, taufe ich ihn, spreche uns beiden Mut zu und wedle wild mit den Armen. »Viele Menschen haben ihr Gedächtnis schon lange vor dir verloren. Und in den meisten Fällen kehrt es innerhalb kürzester Zeit zurück. Das wird schon wieder.«

»Harry?«, fragt er nur und ich drehe meinen Kopf wieder in seine Richtung.

»Houdini«, erkläre ich. »Er war Entfesselungs- und Zauberkünstler, ist ständig irgendwo verschwunden und an einer anderen Stelle wie aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht. Genau wie du heute. Und irgendwie muss ich dich ja nennen.« Der neu getaufte Harry nickt nur verstehend. »Oder weißt du einen besseren Namen? Welcher ist der erste der dir einfällt?«

»Riley«, sagt er nach kurzem Überlegen und ich verziehe das Gesicht.

»Das geht nicht. So heiße ich doch schon.« Also bleibt es wohl bei Harry.

Seine Mundwinkel ziehen sich einen Millimeter in die Höhe. Der Ansatz eines Grinsen? Oder habe ich es mir nur eingebildet?

»Wie ist es eigentlich, wenn man sich an nichts erinnern kann?«, will ich von ihm wissen und stelle mir die Antwort schrecklich vor.

»Irgendwie...«, beginnt er und scheint nach dem richtigen Wort zu suchen. »Befreiend.«

»Ach echt?«, frage ich und sehe ihn überrascht an. Meine Augenbrauen ziehen sich dabei weit unter meinen Pony zurück.

»Wie ein Neuanfang«, bestätigt er und sieht dabei friedlich durch das kleine Seitenfenster und in die weiße Schneelandschaft.

»Klingt ja fast so, als hätte ich dir einen tierischen Gefallen getan.«

»Vielleicht«, sagt er leise und ich beschließe, dass es an der Zeit ist etwas zu fragen.

»Und jetzt?«

Er scheint genauso ratlos wie ich, also beschließe ich kurzerhand, dass es wohl das beste ist, erst einmal das Weite zu suchen.

»Ich hoffe, du hast keine Flugangst«, äußere ich und sehe zu, dass ich die Taube in die Lüfte bekomme.

Vom Sitz nebenan kommt kein ängstliches Wimmern, hysterisches Kreischen oder verweintes Schluchzen, als wir uns in die Lüfte heben und die zerklüfteten Gipfel des Küstengebirges unter uns vorbei ziehen. Ein gutes Zeichen, denke ich, doch dann fällt mir etwas anderes ein.

»Verdammt«, fluche ich und der Kopf meines Kopiloten dreht sich fragend in meine Richtung. »Ich habe den Schraubenschlüssel liegen lassen.«

»Du hast da etwas Rotes«, weißt auch Harry mich auf den Fleck hin, ohne auf meine Bemerkung einzugehen und mein Kopf knallt leidend gegen den Steuerknüppel, sodass die Taube sogleich etwas an Höhe verliert und leicht ins Trudeln gerät.

~ Ende des 2. Kapitels ~


	3. Des Alltags Tücken

_3_

¨¯¯¨˜"ª¤.¸°¸.¤ª"˜¨¨¯¯¨

_Des Alltags Tücken_

Ich bin heilfroh, dass es bereits stockdunkel ist, als wir vor meiner Wohnung ankommen. Die Straßenlaterne vor dem Haus hat schon vor geraumer Zeit den Geist aufgegeben, was mir jetzt nur nützlich ist. So sehen die Nachbarn wenigstens nicht, wie ich versuche den beumhangten Fremden in meine Wohnung zu schmuggeln.

Mein Appartement befindet sich im ersten Stock einer kleinen Reihenhaussiedlung mit Vorgarten, kleinen Hinterhöfen und weißen Fensterläden. Valdez ist ein kleines Örtchen mitten im Nirgendwo. Außer ein paar Pensionen, einem Konsum und dem kleinen Flugplatz – der eigentlich nur aus einer einzelnen Landebahn besteht – gibt es hier nicht viel. Ich wohne schon mein ganzes Leben hier und habe mich an die sieben Komma drei Einwohner pro Quadratkilometer wunderbar gewöhnt. In einer Großstadt zu leben würde mich wahnsinnig machen.

So leise wie möglich scheuche ich Harry die Holztreppe in den ersten Stock hinauf. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Nick uns schon längst gehört hat, als wir uns an seiner Wohnungstür im Erdgeschoss vorbei gedrückt haben. In spätestens einer halben Stunde würde er Sturmklopfen und wissen wollen, was hier los ist.

Ich muss grinsen, als als ich daran denke, wie wir durch die Straßen geschlichen sind, um vom Landeplatz der Taube zu meiner Wohnung zu kommen. Wie Geheimagenten auf Weltrettenmission. Das Grinsen wird breiter, als ich in meinen Gedanken an dem Punkt ankomme, wo ich Harry in eine Schneewehe schubse, weil die alte Mrs. Mazura mit ihrem Cockapoo auf der anderen Straßenseite Gassi geht. Hier kennt jeder jeden. Nicht auszudenken, wenn es die Runde macht, dass ich einen Fremden mit undurchsichtiger Vergangenheit anschleppe.

Mein Schlüsselbund raschelt, als ich ihn aus meiner Handtasche hervor hole und in das Schloss meiner Wohnungstür ramme.

»Ich hoffe, du hast keine Angst vor Hunden«, flüstere ich, weil wir uns immer noch in Hörweite von Nick befinden, der mit Sicherheit gerade mit einem Glas am Ohr hinter seiner Wohnungstür hängt.

»Nein«, sagt Harry bestimmt und ich nicke anerkennend. Wenigstens das weiß er noch.

Also stoße ich die Tür auf, wir beide treten schnell ein und ich haue die Tür hinter uns wieder ins Schloss, während ich gleichzeitig nach dem Lichtschalter grabsche.

Meine kleine Wohnung öffnet sich direkt in einen Wohnraum. Von da führt eine große Schiebetür, die meistens offen steht, in mein Schlafzimmer, von dem ein weiteres Zimmer sowie ein Badezimmer abgeht. Auf der anderen Seite des Wohnbereichs liegt die offene Küche, aus der kurz nach unserem Eintreten ein hellblondes Fellknäuel hervor schießt.

Bob.

Bob ist ein großer Golden Retriever, der absolut trottelig und treudoof ist, seiner bedingungslosen Liebe zu mir kann ich mir aber sicher sein.

Er kommt angeprescht, kann auf dem glatten Untergrund meines Laminats nicht bremsen und knallt gegen mich. Ich knuddele seinen riesigen Kopf und drücke einen Kuss in sein Fell, während seine Rute durch die Luft peitscht. Unser Begrüßungsritual.

»Das ist Bob«, stelle ich ihn vor. »Er ist eine gefährliche Bestie.«

Dann sieht Bob Harry, nimmt kurz Witterung auf und gibt ein leises Knurren von sich.

»Bob!«, zische ich ihn an. »Sei lieb, das ist ein Gast. Tut mir leid, das hat er noch nie gemacht.«

Ich sehe zu Harry, während ich mich meiner Winterklamotten entledige. Harry betrachtet Bob mit einem vielsagenden Blick und legt den Kopf leicht schief. Daraufhin zieht Bob winselnd die Rute zwischen seine Hinterläufe, verzieht sich unter den Küchentisch und ward nicht mehr gesehen. Das hat er auch noch nie gemacht.

Ratlos blicke ich zu Harry, der nur einmal mit der Schulter zuckt und mir seinen Umhang zum aufhängen reicht.

»Das ist meine Wohnung«, sage ich unnötigerweise, gehe in die Küche und höre, dass er mir langsam folgt.

Ich drehe mich um und sehe, dass seine Augen interessiert in alle Ecke huschen, als er mit Bedacht durch meine Wohnung schreitet. Ich lehne mich gegen die Spüle und verschränke die Arme vor der Brust, während ich das Bild, welches sich mir zeigt mustere. Die letzten Stunden haben irgendwie etwas ziemlich unwirkliches an sich. Ich schüttele den Kopf um diesen Gedanken zu verdrängen. Wird schon alles eine logische Erklärung haben.

»Nett«, sagt Harry an mich gewandt und ich glaube den Anflug einer Lüge zu erkennen, wenn ich seinen Blick richtig deute.

Nichtsdestotrotz schmunzele ich und schließe in einer ausladenden Geste alle meine Räumlichkeiten ein.

»Bleib hier so lange du willst«, sage ich und krame dann in meinem Kopf all das Wissen über Gedächtnisverlust zusammen. »Morgen sieht die Welt schon wieder anders aus und du wirst dich bestimmt wieder an Einzelheiten erinnern können. So lange, fühl dich ruhig wie zu Hause.«

»Hm«, macht er nur und sein Blick bleibt an dem Goldfischglas auf dem Küchenfenster hängen.

»Das ist Mr. Fish«, erkläre ich, hole just aus einem Hängeschrank eine Dose Fischfutter hervor und kippe dem zweifarbig gefleckten Schleierschwanz ein paar Flocken auf die Wasseroberfläche.

Als ich zu Harry sehe, bemerke ich, dass er seine Aufmerksamkeit bereits wieder einem Gegenstand hinter meinem Rücken gewidmet hat. Ich überlege, was so interessant sein könnte. Der Toaster? Ich drehe mich um. Ah, die Kaffeemaschine.

»Das ist eine Kaffeemaschine«, erkläre ich weiter und klopfe mit einer Hand auf die Abdeckung. »Das ist eine Maschine damit macht man... Kaffee.« Oh Gott, wie lahm.

»Was ist das?«, will Harry von mir wissen.

»Ein koffeinhaltiges Heißgetränk«, teile ich mit. »Ich zeig's dir.«

Fachgerecht lege ich eine Filtertüte ein, befülle das Gerät mit Wasser und löffele fein gemahlenen Arabica-Kaffee hinein. Keine zwei Minuten später beobachten wir gemeinsam, wie die Maschine lautstark beginnt Kaffee zu brühen. Ich frage mich, ob Harry insgeheim die Tropfen zählt, die sich langsam in die Kanne quälen, denn er kann seinen Blick nicht davon loseisen. Während ich ihn so von der Seite betrachte, kommt er mir plötzlich seltsam bekannt vor, aber ich weiß nicht, wo ich ihn einordnen soll. Ich komme schließlich zu dem Schluss, dass er wohl irgend so einem Hollywood-Star ähnlich sieht.

Ich werde aus meinen Gedanken gerissen, als es an der Tür klopft.

Nick.

Ein Blick auf die Uhr über dem Küchentisch sagt mir, dass er es noch geschlagene zehn Minuten in seiner Wohnung ausgehalten hat, bevor die Neugier ihn hier hoch getrieben hat.

Ich werfe Harry noch einen Blick zu, der immer noch wie paralysiert den Kaffee bestaunt, und beschließe, dass ich ihn für ein paar Minuten allein lassen kann. Also gehe ich fix zur Wohnungstür und öffne diese.

»Was geht hier vor?«, will Nick sofort wissen, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Ich sehe trotzdem, dass er sein Shirt mit der Aufschrift »I'm your next sugar daddy« trägt.

»Flipp jetzt bitte nicht gleich aus«, sage ich vorsichtshalber und hebe beruhigend meine Hände. Ich weiß doch, wie er auf Männerbesuch in meiner Wohnung reagiert.

Ich will ihm gerade die ganzen dramatischen Ereignisse zwischen Tür und Angel erzählen, als er an mir vorbei sieht und große Augen macht. Entweder Johnny Depp ist gerade zu einem Fenster eingestiegen, oder Harry hat die Küche verlassen. Flink drehe ich mich um, nur für den Fall, dass es doch Johnny Depp ist.

»Wir machen Kaffee«, sagt Harry mit einem einnehmenden Lächeln und hält eine halbvolle Kaffeekanne in die Höhe.

Unter normalen Umständen läuft mir sofort Sabber aus dem Mund, wenn mich ein Mann so anlächelt, aber im Moment wird mir ein viel größeres Problem bewusst. Meine Kaffeemaschine hat keinen Tropfschutz!

Wie von der Tarantel gestochen, sause ich an Harry vorbei und entreiße ihm die Kanne aus den schlanken Fingern. Aus der Küche höre ich bereits das verräterische Zischen, als Kaffee auf die heiße Heizplatte tropft und die Anrichte unter Wasser setzt. Um Schlimmeres zu verhindern, dresche ich die Kanne wieder an ihren Platz und wende mich abschließend wieder dem Geschehen im Wohnzimmer zu.

Nick hat sich selbst herein gebeten und steht nun Harry gegenüber, der seine Hand ausstreckt und darauf wartet, dass Nick einschlägt.

»Freut mich sehr deine Bekanntschaft zu machen«, sagt Harry und Nick reicht ihm perplex seine Hand. Ich muss ein Quietschen unterdrücken. Hach, ich habe ihn so gut erzogen.

»Wer ist das?«, fragt Nick nun an mich gewandt und beäugt Harrys dunkle Lederklamotten. »Und wo ist Bob?«

Ich werfe einen kurzen Blick unter den Küchentisch, wo Bob immer noch wie ein Häufchen Elend aussieht und versucht, sich spontan in Luft aufzulösen.

»Bob geht's gut«, sage ich, gehe zwischen beiden Männern hindurch und zerre sie zu meinem Sofa, wo sie rechts und links von mir Platz nehmen. »Das ist Harry«, erkläre ich. »Er ist zugelaufen und wohnt vorübergehend bei mir.«

Da Nick immer noch verständnislos aus der Wäsche guckt, erkläre ich ihm alle schmutzigen Details. Hin und wieder schüttelt er ermahnend den Kopf, zum Beispiel an der Stelle, als der Schraubenschlüssel ins Spiel kommt, und als mein Bericht sein Ende findet, wirkt er fast schon gutgelaunt.

»Angenehm«, sagt er und reicht Harry nun nochmals die Hand über meinen Körper hinweg. »Du bist doch kein Soziopath, oder?«

»Nein, ist er nicht«, antworte ich schnell und trenne die Hände der beiden mit einem leichten Klaps. Nicht, dass Nick noch Interesse an Harry zeigt. Wäre ja noch schöner.

Ich laufe wieder in die Küche und schütte drei Kaffee in meine Comic-Kaffeetassen. Ich weiß nicht, wie Harry seinen Kaffee trinkt, also lasse ich ihn erst einmal schwarz und kippe die Milch nur in Nicks und meine Tasse. Mit einem Tablett karre ich den ganzen Kram zurück zum Sofa, wo Nick gerade eine Befragung startet, ob Harry sich wirklich an nichts erinnern kann.

»Ihr solltet zur Polizei gehen«, rät er schließlich und nippt an seinem Kaffee. »Vielleicht wird er ja schon vermisst.«

Ich verpasse ihm einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf.

»Bist du bekloppt? Hast du schon einmal daran gedacht, dass ich seit der Sache mit dem Beerdigungsinstitut vorbestraft bin? Ich kann nicht einfach zur Polizei marschieren und mich nun auch noch der Körperverletzung schuldig machen.«

»Dann lässt du dieses unwichtige Detail bei deiner Geschichte eben einfach aus.«

Ich sehe mich schon in Handschellen in einem schummrigen Verhörraum sitzen, während mich FBI, CIA, Interpol, KGB und der MI6 ausfragen. Schluck.

»Vergiss es. Ich gehe kein Risiko ein.«

Neben uns nimmt Harry ebenfalls vorsichtig einen Schluck Kaffee und verzieht das Gesicht. Kommentarlos reiche ich ihm die Milch, mit der er erst nichts anzufangen weiß, nach einem kurzen Blick auf unsere Getränke allerdings in seine Tasse schüttet.

»Dann sollten wir wenigstens das Internet nach Vermisstenanzeigen durchsuchen.« Dem kann ich bedenkenlos zustimmen. Aber erst morgen. Es war wirklich ein langer Tag. »Vielleicht hat er ja Papiere einstecken.«

»Hast du Papiere einstecken, Houdini?«, frage ich ihn und wir gucken zu dritt, ob er an seinen Gothic Klamotten irgendwo Taschen hat. Fehlanzeige. »Nicht einmal ein Handy«, sage ich seufzend und wir gehen dazu über, Harry dabei zu beobachten, wie er genüsslich seinen Kaffee schlürft und in die Küche tappst, um sich nachzuschenken. Aha! Ein weiterer Süchtiger!

»Irgendwie kommt er mir bekannt vor«, gesteht Nick und schlägt seine Beine übereinander.

»Ich weiß«, raune ich ihm zu. »Meinst du, er sieht einem Hollywood-Star ähnlich?«

Nick stimmt mir nickend zu und wir beobachten, wie Harry den Kaffee leert und nun forschend meine Wohnung durchschreitet.

»Ja, das muss es wohl sein.« Ein Blick auf seine Armbanduhr und er erhebt sich schwungvoll. »Kinder, es ist schon spät. Ich brauch meinen Schönheitsschlaf. Bringst du mich noch zur Tür, Pilzköpfchen?«

»Aber sicher«, stimme ich zu und wir trotten gemeinsam zur Tür, wo Nick mich noch einmal ins Kreuzverhör nimmt.

»Und du bist sicher, dass er noch alle Tassen im Schrank hat?«

Nein, aber er ist gerade dabei ein paar Gläser rein zu stellen.

»Ja, er ist nur noch ein wenig zerstreut und steht vermutlich auch ein bisschen unter Schock.«

»Nicht, dass er dir im Schlaf die Kehle durchschneidet. Oder noch schlimmer, wie eine wilde Sexbestie über dich herfällt.«

Gemeinsam sehen wir zurück zu Harry, der jetzt am Fenster steht und in die Nacht blickt. Mein Blick wandert zu seinem Hintern. Och, so schlimm ist dieser Gedanke jetzt auch nicht unbedingt. Ich rufe mich zur Räson und schiebe Nick aus der Tür, der ebenfalls träumerisch den Kopf zur Seite gelegt hat.

»Du hast das etwas Rotes an deinem Mantel«, teilt er mir noch mit und ich schmettere die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss.

»Ich weiß!«

Schwer Atmend lehne ich mich gegen die Tür und überlege, was als nächstes zu tun ist. Ach ja, richtig. Ich gehe ins Schlafzimmer und hole aus der unteren Schublade meiner Kommode Kleidungsstücke meines Ex-Freundes hervor. Würde nicht hundertprozentig passen, aber sollte vorerst genügen.

»Pilzköpfchen?«, fragt Harry mich, als ich beginne eine Bettdecke für ihn zu beziehen.

»Wegen meinen Haaren«, kläre ich ihn auf und lese die Kissen auf dem Sofa zusammen, die Harry als Kopfkissen dienen sollen. »Rote Haare, Fliegenpilz, Pilzköpfchen.«

»Ich mag Rot«, sagt er prompt und ich schüttele die Bettdecke ein letztes Mal auf, bevor ich sie auf dem Sofa platziere. »Passt gut zu Grün.«

Ich blicke auf und sehe, dass er mich mit einem kaum wahrnehmbaren leisen Lächeln betrachtet. In mir regt sich etwas, als er sich in Bewegung setzt und wieder auf dem Sofa Platz nimmt. Schnell gehe ich zur Schlafzimmertür.

»Tja dann, Gute Nacht«, wünsche ich und zerre die Tür vor mir zu.

»Gute Nacht«, höre ich seine Erwiderung gedämpft durch die Schiebetür an mein Ohr dringen.

Die Sekunden verstreichen und ich rühre mich nicht, bis mir etwas einfällt. Ich ziehe die Tür wieder auf und Harrys Kopf dreht sich fragend in meine Richtung. Ich sehe ihn nur kurz entschuldigend an, dann huscht mein Blick Richtung Küche.

»Bob? Kommst du? Bobbylein, es geht in die Heia.«

Ich höre wie Krallen über Küchenfliesen kratzen, dann erscheint Bob in meinem Blickfeld. Sein Blick wandert unsicher zu Harry, der immer noch auf dem Sofa sitzt. Ich kann Bobs Gedanken bis hier rüber hören. Wenn Bob ins Bett will, dann muss er zuerst an Harry vorbei.

Seinen ganzen Mut zusammennehmend, prescht er schließlich los um ja schnell genug an der Gefahrenquelle vorbei zu kommen. Seine vierzig Kilo poltern über den Boden und ein Winseln entweicht ihm, als Harry es nur wagt, mit seinem Blick zu folgen. In vollem Lauf springt Bob auf das Bett und legt sich erleichtert am Fußende ab.

Harrys Augenbraue zuckt und seine Lippen sind aufeinander gepresst, als ich ihm kurz zuwinke, und erneut die Tür zu rammele.

Nach einem kurzen Gang ins Badezimmer husche ich unter meine warme Bettdecke und Bob schleicht langsam an das Kopfende, wo er sich an mich gedrückt nieder lässt und seinen massigen Kopf auf meinen Bauch legt. Ich tätschele ihn und überlege, was das für ein Ausdruck auf Harrys Gesicht war. Kurz vorm Einschlafen fällt es mir ein. Er hatte ein Lachen unterdrückt.

Der Geruch von verbranntem Fett steigt mir in die Nase und ich bin sofort hellwach. Rauch zieht durch die Ritzen der Schiebetür und ich stürze übereilt aus dem Bett. Als ich die Tür öffne, kann ich vor lauter Qualm kaum die Küche erkennen. Ich muss husten und laufe zum Küchenfenster, wo ich Mr. Fishs Glasbehausung in Sicherheit bringe und danach das Fenster sperrangelweit aufreiße. Was zum-

Ich drehe mich um und falle aus allen Wolken, als Harry, bewaffnet mit Küchenschürze und Topflappen, mit einem wedelnden Geschirrhandtuch hinter mir steht und damit den Rauch vertreibt.

Ääähhhhhh, macht es in meinem Kopf nur.

»Ich habe den Speck in der Pfanne vergessen«, sagt er entschuldigend und wedelt weiter. »Zum Frühstück gibt es English Muffins mit Rührei und Speck, Pancakes mit Ahornsirup und Obstsalat.« Ääähhhhhh. »Du bist doch kein Vegetarier, oder? Das sind Menschen, die kein Fleisch essen. Das habe ich im Internet gelesen.«

Mein Blick huscht hinüber zu meinem PC.

»Du hast das Internet entdeckt? Ist es noch ganz?«

Harry wirkt nun besorgt und seine Stirn legt sich in Falten.

»Ich wusste nicht, dass man es kaputt machen kann.«

Der Rauch hat sich mittlerweile gelegt und ich sehe nun das ganze Ausmaß an Harrys Frühstücksbemühungen. Alter Schwede. Von der Menge würden zehn Personen locker satt werden. Dann streift mein Blick das Glas von Mr. Fish und meine Augen werden groß. Eine dicke Schicht Fischfutter dümpelt an der Wasseroberfläche herum, sodass kaum noch Tageslicht von oben ins Glas fallen kann.

»Harry«, beginne ich, während dieser gerade Muffins aus der Backröhre zieht.

»Ja?«, fragt er mich und richtet sich wieder mit diesem Lächeln auf, was mich zum Schlucken bringt.

Ich sehe nochmals zu Mr. Fish, der mich hilfesuchend durch das Glas hindurch anzublicken scheint. Blubb.

»Ach, nicht so wichtig.«

Ich bemerke, dass Harry unter der Schürze nun eine blaue Jeans und ein einfaches weißes T-Shirt trägt, unter dem sich seine Oberarmmuskeln deutlich abzeichnen.

Ääähhhhhh.

Dann wird mir klar, dass ich nur meine kurzen Shorts und ein dünnes Trägertop trage. Sofort laufe ich rot an und verabschiede mich ins Schlafzimmer.

»Ich setze derweile Kaffee auf«, ruft er mir hinterher und scheint die Peinlichkeit der Situation nicht begriffen zu haben. Gut so.

Als ich meinen Kleiderschrank öffne, fällt mir sofort ins Auge, dass Harrys schwarze Kleidung, ordentlich über einen Bügel gelegt, an der Kleiderstange baumelt.

Oh Schreck. Er war hier drin, während ich schlief? Bei diesem Gedanken, bekomme ich ein flaues Gefühl im Magen. Und wo ist Bob eigentlich?

Schnell schlüpfe ich in frische Kleidung und begebe mich auf die Suche nach dem großen Tollpatsch. Ich finde ihn in der Küche. Er sitzt friedlich neben Harry, der gerade neuen Speck anbrät, und wartet darauf, dass etwas auf den Boden fällt. Über Nacht scheint hier irgendetwas passiert zu sein.

Hektisches Klopfen reißt mich aus meinen Gedanken.

»Rey-Rey«, ruft Nick durch die geschlossene Tür und klopf erneut. »Rey-Rey!« Klopf, klopf. »Rey-Rey!«

Leicht genervt schlendere ich zur Tür und öffne diese.

»Was gibt's?«, frage ich und sofort fällt Nick mir um den Hals.

»Ich bin so froh, dass du noch lebst«, gesteht er augenblicklich, zerrt mich dann in den Flur und lehnt die Tür hinter uns leicht an. »Ich habe dir zwei Dinge mitzuteilen. Erstens«, Er hält den Zeigefinger seiner linken Hand vor meine Nase. »Ich habe mein Gehirn gefunden. Es lag unter meinem Autositz. Und zweitens«, Sein Mittelfinger gesellt sich hinzu. »Ich weiß jetzt, wer Harry wirklich ist. Ich wusste doch, dass ich ihn irgendwoher kenne.« Er wedelt mit irgendwelchen Computerausdrucken vor meiner Nase herum. »Sieh dir das an.«

Stirnrunzelnd nehme ich ihm den Stapel aus der Hand uns besehe mir die erste Seite.

»Das ist Werbung für Enthaarungscreme«, sage ich ungläubig und Nick nimmt die Seite an sich.

»Huch, wie ist das denn da hinein geraten? Hier, das ist es.«

Ich senke meinen Blick wieder und überfliege zahlreiche Artikel der New York Times.

»Angriff auf New York, blabla, die Avengers, blabla, ein Tor zwischen den Welten, andere Dimension, blabla, ein Gott namens Thor, blabla. Was hat das denn bitteschön mit Harry zu tun?«

»Guckst du kein Fernsehen?«

»Nur Sitcoms und Blockbuster.«

Nick reißt mir den Stapel aus den Händen und scheint nach einer bestimmten Seite zu suchen. Als er sie findet hält er sie mir direkt auf Augenhöhe vor mein Gesicht. Ich stoße fast mit der Nase gegen das Papier und kann sogar die Tinte riechen. Ich glotze auf ein Foto, welches eindeutig Harry zeigt. Fast hätte ich ihn nicht erkannt, denn er trägt einen tierisch albernen Helm, der mich sofort an Rudolf Rentier erinnert, plus die selben Klamotten, die jetzt in meinem Schrank hängen. Außerdem hält er noch eine Art Speer in der Hand und hat einen irgendwie absolut irren Blick drauf. Das will so gar nicht zu dem Bild passen, welches ich mir in den letzten Stunden über ihn zusammengeschustert habe.

»Harrys Name ist eigentlich Loki Laufeyson. Er ist ein Gott. Und er wollte vor einiger Zeit mit Hilfe einer Armee von Außerirdischen-« Nick unterbricht sich selbst, um dieser Tatsache besondere Beachtung zu schenken. »Außerirdischen! - die Welt versklaven. Was sagst du dazu?«

Die Zehen an meinen nackten Füße drücken sich unsicher in den Boden unter mir.

»Hat ja nicht sonderlich gut geklappt. Und der Helm ist lächerlich.«

Nick reißt semiwütend seine Ausdrucke nach unten.

»Du scheinst nicht sehr beeindruckt«, sagt er feststellend und hat recht.

»Bin ich auch nicht. Besagter Gott steht gerade in meiner Küche und kocht Kaffee«, sage ich und deute mit dem Daumen auf die Wand hinter mir. »Er trägt eine Schürze«, füge ich hinzu. »Mit Blümchenmuster.« Das erscheint mir alles andere als gefährlich. Von den Rüschen will ich gar nicht erst anfangen.

»Ich an deiner Stelle wäre vorsichtiger«, meint Nick und versichert sich, dass uns niemand belauscht. »Was, wenn seine mörderische Ader plötzlich wieder zum Vorschein kommt? Der Kerl hat achtzig Menschen in zwei Tagen abgemurkst.«

»Schön«, gebe ich mich geschlagen. »Dann konfrontieren wir ihn am besten mit dem, was du herausgefunden hast. Dann wissen wir wenigstens gleich, ob er vorhat uns in Teichmolche zu verwandeln.«

»Ich denke, das ist keine so gute- Rey-Rey!«, will Nick mich noch aufhalten, doch ich stürme bereits wieder meine Wohnung. »Rey-Rey!«

Er schleicht hinter mir her, bleibt jedoch sicherheitshalber hinter der Wand, die Küche und Wohnbereich zu einem Teil trennt, stehen und bekreuzigt sich.

»Harry?«, frage ich Loki und unterbreche ihn dabei, wie er den am Boden liegenden Bob am Wanst krault. Er sieht auf und seine grünen Augen unternehmen einen interessanten Versuch mich zu durchbohren. Plötzlich verlässt mich jeder Mut und ich fange an zu stammeln. »Also... äh... sagt dir der Name... L... L-Loki etwas?«

Ich sehe noch aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Nick sich mit einem Hechtsprung hinter das Sofa in Sicherheit bringt.

»Nein«, höre ich Lokis Antwort und bin dankbar, dass meine Wohnung nicht in einer Explosion aus grünem Licht in Flammen aufgeht.

»Bist du sicher?«, frage ich vorsichtshalber noch einmal nach. Vielleicht muss ich seinen Namen nur oft genug wiederholen. »Loki? Loki, Loki, Loki, L-L-L-L-Loki, Lokilokilokiloki?«

»Das reicht!«, taucht Nick plötzlich wieder aus der Versenkung auf und schreddert seine Ausdrucke sogleich in meinem Aktenvernichter. »Der Name sagt ihm nichts. Belassen wir es einfach dabei.«

»Oh schön«, sagt Loki, als bemerke er Nick erst jetzt. »Dann decke ich gleich für drei Personen.«

Nick stellt sich neben mich und wir beobachten Loki skeptisch dabei, wie er ein weiteres Gedeck auf dem Küchentisch platziert und Bob sich dabei gegen die Beine seines neuen Freundes drückt.

»Denkst du das Selbe wie ich?«, flüstere ich Nick zu, ohne das Schauspiel in der Küche aus den Augen zu lassen.

»Vielleicht. Aber wie kriegen wir ihn dazu, diese Weihnachtsmannmütze zu tragen?«

Die Momente, in denen ich an Nicks Verstand zweifle, nehmen hiermit sprunghaft zu.

~ Ende des 3. Kapitels ~

So sollte das Kapitel wirklich nicht verlaufen... die Plot Bunnys haben mich dazu gezwungen! ._  
_


	4. Eine Sünde wert

_4_

¨¯¯¨˜"ª¤.¸°¸.¤ª"˜¨¨¯¯¨

___Eine Sünde wert_

»Ich weiß nicht«, sagt Nick und betrachtet Loki beim Abwaschen, während ich noch genüsslich an einem Muffin knabbere. »Langsam fange ich an zu glauben, dass er nicht der Gott der Lügen ist, sondern ein Putzteufel.«

»Pssst«, schimpfe ich, boxe ihn in den Oberarm und spähe hinüber zur Spüle, um mich zu versichern, dass besagter Gott Nicks Kommentar nicht gehört hat.

Ich bin tierisch erleichtert, dass ich an Lokis Gedächtnisverlust nun doch nicht so maßgeblich beteiligt bin. Wenn man eins und eins zusammenzählt, dann ist ja wohl klar, dass das nette Maschinchen in der Forschungsstation den falschen Göttersohn hergebeamt hat. Und vielleicht, kann es ihn ja auch wieder zurück bringen.

»Was meinst du«, fragt Nick nun und unterbricht mich in meinen Gedanken, als das Geschirr klappert und Bob uns mit der Hoffnung beobachtet, dass uns Kuchenkrümel aus dem Mund fallen. »Müssen wir irgendjemanden benachrichtigen, dass er bei uns ist?«

Ich runzele die Stirn und meine Zunge fischt Muffinreste aus meinen Zahnzwischenräumen.

»Mal eben in Asgard anrufen?« Und damit riskieren, dass eine Hundertschaft auf die Erde gerauscht kommt, um den verlorenen und vielleicht schon verurteilten Gott wieder zurück zu karren? Am Ende wird uns noch eine Mittäterschaft oder so angelastet. Was würde meine Vermieterin dazu sagen? »Wohl kaum.«

Loki beendet den Abwasch, legt die Schürze beiseite, setzt sich wieder zu uns an den kleinen, nun abgeräumten, Küchentisch und fegt ein paar letzte Krümel mit der Handfläche von der Tischplatte. Er wirkt ungeduldig, hebt den Blick und scheint im Raum nach etwas zu suchen. Sein Blick erhellt sich, als er sich wieder erhebt.

»Ich gehe dein Bett machen«, teilt er mit und verschwindet schnellen Schrittes im Schlafzimmer.

Mein Blick wandert vielsagend zu Nick, der dazu übergegangen ist auf seinem Daumennagel zu kauen.

»Und außerdem habe ich mich schon viel zu sehr an ihn gewöhnt«, gestehe ich und beobachte, wie Loki von Bob verfolgt wird.

»Wohl doch eher an seine Fähigkeiten deinen Haushalt zu schmeißen«, präzisiert Nick und ich fühle mich ertappt.

»An beides«, sage ich abschließend und bekomme große Augen, als Loki plötzlich wieder im Wohnzimmer steht.

»Was ist das?«, fragt er und ich sehe geschockt, dass er einen kleinen blauen Delphin in der Hand hält, einen Knopf drückt und erschrickt, als das spezielle Spielzeug anfängt zu vibrieren.

»Ach du meine Güte«, kreische ich förmlich und springe so schnell vom Tisch auf, dass der weiße Holzstuhl krachend umkippt.

Unter Nicks schallendem Gelächter entreiße ich Loki das possierliche Tierchen und verfrachte es zurück in meine Nachttischschublade.

»Das ist privat«, erkläre ich dem verständnislos schauenden Lügengott und spüre, wie ich rot anlaufe. »Das bedeutet, dass es nur mich etwas angeht.«

Nick droht der Erstickungstod. Tränen glitzern in seinen Augen, als er mühsam nach Luft schnappt und mit der flachen Hand auf die Tischplatte klopft.

»Verstehe«, äußert Loki nur distanziert und ich habe das Gefühl, dass seine Blasiertheit mit einem Mal zurück kehrt.

Vielleicht ist es doch keine so gute Idee ihn hier einzuquartieren. Vielleicht hat er ja mittlerweile schon längst einen neuen perfiden Plan entwickelt, wie er die Welt versklaven kann und spielt uns nur etwas vor. Und wieso kommt mir dieser Gedanken eigentlich erst jetzt?

Überlegend kaue ich auf meiner Lippe, als mit etwas einfällt. Ich habe um zehn Uhr einen Flugtermin.

»Ich muss zur Arbeit!« Hektisch suche ich die Sachen zusammen, die ich tagsüber brauche und stopfe sie in meine Handtasche, welche neben dem Sofa liegt. Dann flitze ich in die Küche, hole mir eine Wasserflasche von der Anrichte und gebe den immer noch am Tisch sitzenden Nick einen Kuss auf die Wange. Seine Atmung hat sich wieder normalisiert und sein Lachen hat er ebenfalls fast wieder voll unter Kontrolle. »Ihr kommt klar?«

»Na logisch«, sagt er nur kichernd, während ich auf dem Schreibtisch nach meinem Handy suche.

Wo zum Kuckuck, hat sich dieses blöde Ding nur wieder versteckt?

Ich blicke auf, als Loki an mich heran tritt und das Klapptelefon in seinen feingliedrigen Händen hält. Verwunderung scheint sich in meinem Gesicht zu spiegeln, denn sein Mundwinkel zuckt kurz in einer erklärenden Gleichgültigkeit in die Höhe.

»Der Akku war leer und ich habe mir erlaubt ihn aufzuladen.«

Langsam nehme ich das Telefon aus seinen Händen, beobachte dabei seinen desinteressierten Gesichtsausdruck und gebe ein leises »Danke« von mir. Als Antwort kehrt er mir den Rücken zu und schreitet erhobenen Hauptes ins Badezimmer.

Nick und ich sehen uns fragend an und ich überlege kurz, ob ich nicht doch lieber die Polizei verständigen soll.

»Mach dir mal keine Gedanken«, sagt Nick, als hätte er Einblick in ebendiese, steht auf und führt mich zur Garderobe, wo er mir meinen Mantel in die Hand drückt. »Selbst wenn er sich erinnert, wer er ist. Was hat er denn schon davon, wenn er uns beide abmurkst?«

»Moment mal«, fällt mir ein, als ich Nick davon abhalten muss, mich aus meiner eigenen Wohnung zu schmeißen. »Wer von uns beiden hat denn vorhin gerade noch behauptet, dass er ein gefährlicher Irrer ist?«

»Ach was«, winkt Nick ab und schuppst mich in den Flur, noch bevor ich mich von Bob verabschieden kann. »Da habe ich maßlos übertrieben. Soll vorkommen. Hab einen schönen Tag.«

»Aber-«, beginne ich noch, bevor er mir die Wohnungstür vor der Nase zuknallt. Das muss man sich mal vorstellen.

Resignierend schlüpfe ich in meine Jacke und ziehe von dannen, hoffend, dass heute kein Unglück geschehen wird.

Meine Wohnungstür gibt ein leises Quietschen von sich, als ich sie nach meiner Rückkehr vom Landeplatz aufstoße. Ich habe bereits auf der Straße bemerkt, dass im ganzen Haus kein Licht brennt. Demnach nehme ich an, dass niemand da ist. Merkwürdig finde ich jedoch, dass nicht einmal Bob aufzufinden ist. Obwohl... Nick ist nicht nur mein Nachbar, sondern auch mein Hundesitter. Es ist daher nicht ungewöhnlich, dass er eine Runde um den Block dreht. Bestimmt wird er gleich wieder zur Tür herein schneien, über das Wetter schimpfen und sich zusätzlich darüber beschweren, dass ich keine Marshmallows mehr im Haus habe. Wird schon nichts passiert sein.

»Bin wieder da«, rufe ich trotzdem vorsichtshalber und taste nach dem Schalter, der das Wohnzimmer erhellt.

Ich kann absolut nichts Ungewöhnliches entdecken. Nur, dass Lokis schwere Lederstiefel fehlen, fällt mir sofort auf. Ein mulmiges Gefühl schleicht sich ein, als ich beschließe mich erst einmal frisch zu machen.

Frisch geduscht schmeiße ich mich auf das Sofa und bemerke erst, dass es sich hierbei um Lokis Schlafstädte handelt, als ich die weiche Bettdecke unter meinem Hintern spüre. Wie von selbst greifen meine Finger nach der Fernbedienung des Fernsehers und suchen einen Nachrichtensender. Beruhigt, dass es keine Breaking News über Alienangriffe oder Weltversklavung gibt, schalte ich den Fernseher stumm und meine Finger wählen Nicks Nummer auf meinem Telefon. Während es am anderen Ende der Leitung tutet, kaue ich nervös auf meinen Nägeln herum. Aus dem mulmigen Gefühl ist etwas anderes geworden und ich atme erleichtert auf, als ich Nicks Stimme höre.

»Du glaubst nicht, wo wir gerade sind«, beginnt er ohne Begrüßung und ich höre Lärm im Hintergrund.

Mit »wir« meint er im Normalfall Bob und sich selbst. Aber was war heute schon normal?

»Disneyland?«, frage ich, weil mich das wirklich wundern würde.

»In Anchorage! Lo- äh, Harry brauchte ganz dringend neue Klamotten.«

Die Herrschaften sind shoppen? In Anchorage? Ohne mich? Das setzt dem Fass die Krone auf.

»Ihr seid ohne mich im Dimond Center?«, will ich weinerlich wissen und hoffe, dass Nick ein schlechtes Gewissen bekommt.

»Täubchen, das holen wir nach. Das war heute wirklich ein Notfall! Dein neuer Mitbewohner hat sich mit Tomatensoße bekleckert. Tomatensoße! Auf einem weißen Shirt! Ich musste handeln, irgendetwas unternehmen. Du warst nicht da, also habe ich Bill gefragt, ob er uns eben rüber fliegt.«

Und Bill hatte augenscheinlich ja gesagt.

»Also schön«, sehe ich die Dringlichkeit der Situation ein und lasse mich zur Seite fallen, wo ich mit dem Kopf in einem weichen Kissen lande. »Aber beeilt euch. Mir ist schrecklich langweilig.«

»Darauf kannst du Gift nehmen«, unterstützt Nick meine Forderung nach Schnelligkeit. »Wir wollen vor Ladenschluss noch zu Gap, Mad Hatter und Payless Shoe Source. Wir müssen uns sputen. Bis dann.«

Noch ehe ich fragen kann, ob er für mich nachschaut, ob es die Sandalen mit den kleinen roten Riemchen noch gibt, wird die Verbindung unterbrochen und ein nerviges Tuten dringt an mein Ohr. Na toll. Heute keine Sandalen für mich.

Ich lege das Telefon beiseite und starre an die Zimmerdecke, während mein Fuß vom Sofa baumelt.

»Langweilig«, flöte ich und ziehe die letzte Silbe so sehr in die Länge, bis mir die Luft ausgeht.

Dann werden meine Sinne von einem unbekannten Geruch benebelt, den ich erst nicht einzuordnen weiß. Verwirrt drehe ich den Kopf so weit nach links bis meine Nasenspitze gegen das Kopfkissen stößt. Oh ha! Daher weht der Wind. Ich drücke mein Gesicht tiefer in die Kopfablage und atme schnuppernd ein.

Ich rieche Wind... Und Wald...

Noch ein Schnuppern.

Leder... Und irgendeinen Duft, den ich gerade nicht deuten kann.

Und was ist das? Ach ja...

Mann.

Ich befürchte, dass ich eine Überdosis von Lokis Duft abbekomme, also zwinge ich mich aufzuhören und setze mich auf.

Ich stelle den Ton des Fernsehers wieder an, zappe kurz durchs Programm und bleibe bei irgendeinem Fantasy-Streifen hängen, der gerade läuft. Mir ist immer noch langweilig, also fange ich an zu putzen, während der Film leise im Hintergrund dudelt.

Nach ganzen zwei Stunden Staubsaugen, Staubwischen und Schrubber schwingen, widme ich mich gerade dem Badezimmer und hänge mit gelben Gummihandschuhen kopfüber über der Toilettenschüssel, als ein leises Klopfen an mein Ohr dringt.

»Du hast doch einen Schlüssel«, rufe ich so laut ich kann, ohne Gefahr zu laufen, dass die Nachbarn auf der anderen Straßenseite mich hören können. »Komm einfach rein!«

Ich höre wie die Tür aufgeht, Nicks aufgeregte Stimme und Bobs Krallen, die über den Boden scharren.

»Rey-Rey?«, fragt Nick und ich streiche mir mit dem Ellbogen eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

»Hier!«

Keine drei Sekunden später kommt Bob freudig wedelnd um die Ecke geprescht und zieht mir seine nasse Zunge über das Gesicht. Ich versuche ihn lachend abzuwehren, nicht, dass ich unter seiner überschwänglichen Begrüßung noch auf den Hintern falle.

»Hey Großer! Wieder da?«, frage ich, erhalte jedoch keine Antwort. Bob ist manchmal recht schweigsam. Und Sarkasmus versteht er im Übrigen auch nicht.

»Gib ihm heute lieber nichts mehr zu fressen«, sagt Nick und kommt, bepackt mit zwei Tüten an jeder Hand, in mein Schlafzimmer gestapft. »Er hat auf dem Rückweg in Bills Werkzeugkasten gekotzt. Kannst du dir vorstellen, was es für eine Arbeit war, das ganze Gebröckel da wieder raus zu bekommen?«

Kann ich.

Mein Blick wandert hinter Nick, als Loki den Raum betritt. Für den Moment sprachlos, ziehe ich die Luft ein. Auch Loki trägt vier Tüten, doch blende ich diese Tatsache in diesem Moment komplett aus, da mein Gehirn ganz andere Dinge zu verarbeiten hat. Die gewollt zerrissene dunkle Jeans schreit geradezu Markenklamotte und das helle Shirt unter einer ebenfalls dunklen Lederjacke – der Kerl trägt jetzt eine Lederjacke! – zeigt einen aufwendigen schwarz-weiß Print. Über die Sonnenbrille sehe ich getrost erst einmal hinweg, obwohl mich irgendetwas an diesem Bild stört. Am meisten fällt mir nämlich etwas anderes auf.

»Wart ihr beim Friseur?«

»Nur Spitzen schneiden«, sagt Nick stolz lächelnd, während Loki die Tüten beiseite stellt und die Sonnenbrille von seiner Nase nimmt. Jetzt weiß ich, was mich gestört hat. Ich konnte nicht direkt in seine grünen Augen sehen. »Was sagst du zu unserem neuen Lo-, Harry?«, fragt Nick und gibt sich just selbst einen Klaps gegen die Stirn. Irgendwann bringt er uns mit seinem losen Mundwerk noch in Teufels Küche.

»Schick«, sage ich leise und bemühe mich um eine normale Tonlage.

Loki sieht aus wie ein Männermodel auf dem Cover von irgend so einem Hochglanzmagazin und ich knie hier vor dem stillen Örtchen und schrubbe Harnreste aus der Keramik. Ganz toll.

Hastig stemme ich meinen Körper in die Höhe. Sofort gibt mein Knie ein protestierendes Knacken von sich und ich humpele, mir die Handschuhe ausziehend, aus dem Bad, wobei ich von zwei Augenpaaren beäugt werde. Bob ist zwischenzeitlich direkt auf dem Duschvorleger eingeschlafen. Vermutlich hat er sich die Nachricht über das ausfallende Abendessen so sehr zu Herzen genommen, dass sein Körper beschlossen hat, sofort in eine spontane quantitative Bewusstseinsstörung zu fallen.

Ich räume eine Schublade meiner Kommode komplett leer und zu dritt verstauen wir den Tüteninhalt darin.

»Ziemlich viel grün«, stelle ich beim Einräumen fest. Da hatte wohl jemand seine Lieblingsfarbe gefunden. »Wer hat das überhaupt alles bezahlt?«

»Ich bekenne mich schuldig«, sagt Nick und hebt prompt eine Hand. »Ich sehe es als eine Investition in die Zukunft.« Dann beugt er sich zu mir und flüstert in mein Ohr. »Und ich hoffe, dass er bei einer eventuellen Übernahme der Weltherrschaft diejenigen gut behandelt, die nett zu ihm waren.«

Ich bekomme große Augen. Ich bin auch nett zu Loki! Ich lasse ihn schließlich hier wohnen. Und wenn ich will, dann kann ich noch viel netter sein.

»Kinder, ich muss los!«, reißt Nick mich aus meinen Überlegungen. »Ich muss noch meine Katze füttern.«

»Du hast doch gar keine Katze«, sehe ich ihn verwirrt an und Ramme die Schublade zu.

»Aber ich überlege, ob ich nicht schnell zu Morelli fahre und mir ein Kätzchen besorge. Und in diesem Fall, müsste ich sie ja auch füttern.«

»Aha«, mache ich nur und Loki und ich beobachten, wie Nick einen kurzen Abstecher in meine Küche unternimmt und einen Hängeschrank durchwühlt.

»Du hast gar keine Marshmallows mehr!«, echauffiert er sich noch kurz, dann rauscht er von dannen.

Als er die Tür hinter sich zuknallt, atmen wir beide auf, was mich zum kichern bringt. Ich sehe zu Loki, der mich ganz unverfroren mit seinem Blick fixiert und wie versteinert dasteht.

»So still heute?«, wage ich zu fragen, da mir einfällt, dass er noch gar nichts gesagt hat. Ist das ein gutes oder ein schlechtes Zeichen? Vielleicht kann er sich ja wieder an etwas erinnern.

»Er hat mir den letzten Nerv geraubt«, sagt Loki so trocken daher, dass ich schon wieder kichern muss. Der Arme. »Sind alle Männer so?«

»Nein«, versichere ich schmunzelnd. »Kein Mann ist so wie Nick.«

Loki sieht jetzt ernsthaft erleichtert aus und unterbricht den Blickkontakt. Mein Blick wandert nach unten.

Mist, denke ich. Diese zerrissene Jeans macht mich fertig. Ich kann Haut sehen! Schnell eise ich meinen Blick wieder los.

»Ich schiebe uns eine Pizza in den Ofen«, beschließe ich und mach mich auf den Weg in die Küche.

»Gibt es auch Kaffee?«, höre ich Loki fragen und meine Mundwinkel ziehen sich nach oben, noch bevor ich etwas dagegen tun kann.

Für dich tue ich alles, Baby, denke ich.

»Ja, es gibt auch Kaffee«, sage ich.

Bei meiner Rückkehr ins Wohnzimmer stelle ich fest, dass Loki sich seiner Lederjacke entledigt hat und nun Film-schauenderweise auf der Couch sitzt. Ich reiche ihm einen Kaffee und setze mich mit untergeschlagenen Beinen neben ihn, als mir wieder dieser Geruch in die Nase steigt, den ich nicht einzuordnen weiß. Möglichst unauffällig lehne ich mich ein Stück weiter nach rechts und drehe leicht meinen Kopf.

»Wieso kann die Raupe sprechen?«, werde ich gefragt und widme meine Aufmerksamkeit dem Film.

»Oh«, sage ich, als ich sehe, was gerade läuft. »Das ist Fiktion. Es ist ausgedacht und stimmt mit der Realität nicht überein.«

»Ja, aber wieso kann die Raupe sprechen?«, wiederholt Loki seine Frage und dreht seinen Kopf zu mir. Für einen Moment bin ich überrascht, dass unsere Köpfe so nah beieinander sind.

»Weil sie Stimmbänder hat?«, antworte ich, aber es klingt eher wie eine Frage.

Loki nickt verstehend und widmet sich wieder dem Filmgeschehen, was mich wieder an meiner Mission arbeiten lässt. Was war das für ein Geruch? Kalter Rauch? Nein... zu subtil.

»Riechst du gerade an meinen Haaren?«

Scheißeeeee~

»Was ich? Nein!«

Ich setze mich wieder gerade hin und versenke meinen Blick im Kaffeebecher in meinen Händen. Aus dem Augenwinkel sehe ich, dass Lokis Kopf sich erneut langsam in meine Richtung dreht. Oh je.

»Willst du an meinen Haaren riechen?«

Wie meinen?

Mein Kopf schießt herum und ich sehe etwas in seinen Augen funkeln.

»Darf ich denn?«, entfleucht es mir, bevor ich mich davon abhalten kann.

Lokis Lippen werden zu einer schmalen Linie und seine Augen sehen zur Decke, als er gespielt überlegt und schließlich abschließend sagt:

»Nein.«

Ich ziehe erst eine Schnute, muss jedoch lachen, als sich ein einnehmendes Grinsen auf seinen Zügen zeigt.

»Du solltest öfter lachen«, schlage ich vor und sehe just, wie das Grinsen verschwindet und Loki sich wieder dem Fernseher widmet. Hm.

Eine Weile versuche ich der Handlung des Films zu folgen, was mir schwer fällt, denn eine Frage hat sich in meinem Kopf eingenistet.

»Wie alt du wohl bist?«, traue ich mich zu fragen, als endlich der Abspann läuft. Eigentlich muss ich nur mal googeln, aber ich will wissen, ob er es weiß.

»Weiß nicht«, höre ich ihn sagen und hole schnell die Pizza aus dem Ofen. Thunfisch, yummy! Wir werden gleich so was von nach Zwiebel stinken! »Was denkst du denn?«

Och... so... irgendwas um die zweitausend Jahre vielleicht?

»Ich bin nicht gut im schätzen«, rede ich mich raus und schneide die Pizza in handliche teile, klatsche sie auf einen großen Teller und watschele zurück zum Sofa. Pizza und Kaffee. Was gibt es Besseres? »Willst du gar nicht wissen, wie alt ich bin?«

»Spielt Alter eine Rolle?«, fragt er.

»Kommt ganz drauf an.«

»Dann will ich es lieber nicht wissen.«

»Zeig mal deine Hand«, nuschele ich mit vollem Mund und halte meine Handfläche auffordernd in die Höhe.

Ebenfalls mampfend, sieht Loki kurz stirnrunzelnd zu mir.

»Nein.«

Ich verdrehe die Augen.

»Jetzt sei nicht so misstrauisch. Du hast mir schon verwehrt an deinen Haaren zu riechen.«

Ich packe seine Hand und bin mir sicher, dass ich nicht dazu in der Lage wäre, wenn er es nicht zulassen würde. Ich halte seine Hand in meiner, begutachte die Handfläche, fahre einzelne Linien mit den Fingern meiner anderen Hand nach und versuche mir ein Urteil zu bilden.

»Und? Was siehst du?«, scheint er das Handlesen zu begreifen.

»Also, diese Linie hier«, sage ich, klopfe leicht auf die Schicksalslinie und versuche zu ignorieren, dass ich seinen Puls spüren kann. »Die ist ziemlich... auffällig.«

»Und was bedeutet das?«, flüstert Loki und senkt seinen Kopf, um dem meinen näher zu sein.

»Keine Ahnung«, muss ich schließlich zugeben, lasse seine Hand schnell wieder los und suche mir ein anderes Thema. »Vielleicht spielst du ja Klavier.« Ich tue so, als würden meine Finger über Klaviertasten fliegen.

»Ich habe es mir anders überlegt«, sagt Loki plötzlich. »Du darfst an meinen Haaren riechen, wenn ich an deinen riechen darf.«

Dieses Angebot lässt mich schallend loslachen, bis ich bemerke, dass er es ernst meint. Ääähhhhhh.

Auf Antwort wartend, zieht Loki fragend eine Augenbraue nach oben. Ich weiß aber immer noch nicht, ob ich die Tatsache verkraften werde, dass unsere Gesichter dann so nah beieinander sind, dass ich seinen Atem auf meiner Haut spüren werde. Oioioioioi.

»Na gut«, sage ich schnell, bevor mich der Mut doch noch verlässt. Aber eigentlich ist ja nichts weiter dabei. Keine große Sache. Schluck.

Lokis ganzer Körper dreht sich nun in meine Richtung und er winkelt das linke Bein an, um es auf die Sitzfläche der Couch ziehen zu können.

Also gut.

Langsam beuge ich mich nach vorn, schiebe meine Wange vorbei an seiner und bemerke während dieser sonderbaren Situation, dass mein Herz zu rasen beginnt. Meine Nasenspitze berührt nun die Spitzen seines Haares. Wenn ich mich nur einen Zentimeter nach links bewege, kann ich meine Wange gegen seine legen. Ich zwinge mein Gehirn dazu, sich auf meinen Geruchssinn zu konzentrieren. Auf einmal spüre ich Lokis Finger kurz an meinem Hals und erstarre, als er eine rote Haarsträhne hinter meinem Ohr hervor holt und zwischen seinen Fingern reibt.

»Und?«, flüstert er so nah an meinem Ohr, dass sein Atem meine Haut kribbeln lässt.

Ich will was sagen, doch meine Stimme versagt und ich muss mich räuspern.

»Irgendeine Kräutermischung«, sage ich endlich und meine damit den bisher undefinierten Geruch.

»Rentierflechte«, sagt er wie selbstverständlich und lehnt sich wieder zurück.

Häh? Das klingt wie eine Krankheit.

»Was ist das?«, will ich wissen.

»Keine Ahnung«, offenbart er und ein Durcheinander an Gefühlen spiegelt sich in seinem Gesicht, als er versucht dieses Wissen einzuordnen.

Doch ich habe eine Ahnung. Seine Erinnerung kehrt zurück, auf irgendeine verschrobene Art.

»Schokokuss?«, frage ich schnell, um von der Situation abzulenken, doch seine Konfusion wird dadurch nur noch verstärkt.

»Was für ein Kuss?«

»Schokokuss«, wiederhole ich und springe auf, um eine Packung aus dem Kühlschrank zu zaubern. »Eiweißschaum? Schokolade? Waffel?«

Bei Loki scheint es noch immer nicht klick gemacht zu haben, denn er beobachtet mit Skepsis, wie ich mir den ersten Schaumkuss in den Mund schiebe. Und das bevor wir überhaupt die Pizza aufgegessen haben. Dafür kommen wir in die Hölle.

Da er mir wohl in nichts nachstehen will, probiert er ebenfalls diese süße Sünde. Ich beobachte mit gerunzelter Stirn, wie er den Kuss auf den Kopf stellt, die Waffel abdreht, diese zuerst isst und dann den Rest hinterher schiebt. Abschließend leckt er sich die Schokoladenreste von den Fingern und greift direkt nach noch einem Schokokuss.

Aber jetzt mal ernsthaft. Wer isst denn schon die Waffel zuerst?!

»Du bist echt nicht von dieser Welt.«

~ Ende des 4. Kapitels ~


	5. Freundschaftsdienst

_5_

¨¯¯¨˜"ª¤.¸°¸.¤ª"˜¨¨¯¯¨

___Freundschaftsdienst_

»Ich bin wieder da!«, rufe ich unnötigerweise, als ich durch die Tür trete und mir die Stiefel von den Füßen streife.

Loki sitzt in Blickrichtung am PC und hat mein Eintreten bereits mit einem kurzen Aufblicken zur Kenntnis genommen. Bob kommt wie jeden Tag angerannt, holt sich seine Streicheleinheit ab und verzieht sich wieder. Heute verkrümelt er sich unter den Schreibtisch und legt seinen riesigen Kopf ganz nah an Lokis Füße.

Es ist auf den Tag genau drei Wochen her, dass ich Loki im Eismeer aufgegabelt habe. Wenn er seine Erinnerung bereits wieder erlangt hat, lässt er sich nichts anmerken, denn immer wenn ich frage, ob es etwas Neues gibt, erhalte ich nur ein zerknirschtes Kopfschütteln.

Das Zimmer hinter meinem Schlafzimmer ist jetzt Lokis Schlafplatz. Nach ein bisschen hin und her geräume hatten wir mit Nicks Hilfe ein kleines feines Untermieterzimmer geschaffen. Das Sofa ist ja auf Dauer nicht zumutbar.

Ich tapse zum Schreibtisch, wo Loki noch immer sitzt und auf die Tastatur einhämmert, und stelle mich hinter ihm. Das Zehnfingersystem hat er schon echt gut im Griff. Dann beuge ich mich nach vorn, lege die Hände auf seine Schultern und begrüße ihn mit einem Kuss auf die Wange. Ich erhebe mich, zerwühle mit einer Hand kurz sein frisch gewaschenes Haar und gehe in die Küche.

»Hallo«, reagiert er etwas verzögert auf meine Begrüßung, als ich bereits mit verschränkten Armen an der Spüle stehe.

»Was machst du da?«, will ich wissen und beobachte, wie Loki ernst und konzentriert auf den Bildschirm blickt, diesen keine Sekunde aus den Augen lässt. Er blinzelt nicht einmal.

»Aktienhandel«, kommt die Antwort, die meine Augenbrauen dazu bringt, Richtung Decke zu schießen. »Irgendwie muss ich meinen Beitrag zur Miete ja leisten.«

Ich stoße mich von der Arbeitsplatte ab und geselle mich wieder zu Loki, um erneut über seine Schulter spähen zu können. Doch bevor ich den Schreibtisch erreiche, schaltet er den Bildschirm aus und erhebt sich.

»Läuft's gut?«, frage ich daher nur und ändere meinen Kurs in Richtung Sofa, wo ich mich just auf die Sitzfläche fallen lasse und den Kopf mit geschlossenen Augen gegen die Lehne hinter mir bette.

»Sehr gut«, höre ich Lokis leise Stimme neben mir und spüre, wie sich jemand neben mich setzt.

Ich lasse mich nach rechts fallen, wo meine Wange wenig später an Lokis Schulter einrastet. Ich erschrecke, als ein Blitz durch meine Augenlider hindurch, alles in grelles Licht taucht. Für einen Moment denke ich, dass gleich etwas Schreckliches passiert, doch als ich die Augen öffne, hält Loki nur eine Digitalkamera vor uns in die Luft.

»Oh nein«, beschwere ich mich und boxe gegen seinen Oberarm, was ihn zum grinsen bringt. »Los, mach noch eins.«

Unauffällig lutsche ich an meinem Zeigefinger, um diesen genau im richtigen Moment in Lokis Ohrgang zu stecken, als der Auslöser gedrückt wird.

»Urgh!«, beschwert er sich und zieht die Schulter nach oben, während ich eine Siegesfaust forme. Vorläufiger Stand im geben von feuchten Fürzen? Eins zu Null für mich.

»Und jetzt ein ordentliches Foto«, fordere ich und drücke mich nah an ihn heran, sodass wir beide möglichst vollständig auf dem Foto zu erkennen sind. »Käsesahneeeeeee~«

Der Auslöser klickt und Loki und ich betrachten das Display der kleinen Kamera, um uns das letzte Foto anzuschauen.

»Süß«, urteile ich, als ich mich auf dem Display selber angrinse. Lokis Lächeln ist eher ein verhaltenes Hochziehen seines rechten Mundwinkels. Und seine Augenbrauen machen... Sachen... »Alter Poser«, betitele ich ihn, als er die Kamera wieder wegräumt und ich es mir erneut an seiner Schulter bequem mache. Ich schließe sogar besitzergreifend meine Hände um seinen Oberarm.

»Rey-Rey?«, fragt er nach einer gewissen Zeit und meine Stirn runzelt sich aufgrund der Störung von ganz allein.

»Hm?«

»Heute ist Freitag«, erklärt er mir.

»Sehr gut«, nuschele ich gegen seine Schulter. »Wenn du die anderen Wochentage auch beherrschst, wirst du in die nächst höhere Klassenstufe versetzt.«

Seine Schulter wackelt, ein Zeichen dafür, dass er lautlos lacht.

»Haben wir heute nicht eine... Verabredung?«

»Ach du Schreck!« Wie ein geölter Blitz springe ich auf und erinnere mich an unser Date für heute Abend. Wir wollen und neun Uhr an der Taube mit Nick treffen. »Wie spät ist es?«

»Kurz vor neun.«

Wir werden zu spät kommen, rechne ich mir zusammen. Und Nick wird den ganzen Flug nach Anchorage darüber schmollen, dass wir ihn haben im dunklen, kalten Winter stehen lassen.

»Bist du fertig?«, frage ich die einzige weitere Person im Raum und suche in meinem Kleiderschrank etwas passendes zum Anziehen.

»Bereit, wenn du es bist«, kommt die Antwort und ich zerre ein dunkles Oberteil hervor, mit dem ich im Bad verschwinde.

»Gib mir fünf Minuten!«

Eine geschlagene Stunde später sitzen wir stumm in meinem Flugzeug und die einzigen Geräusche sind die Motorengeräusche und das Heulen des Windes.

Ich fühle mich wirklich schlecht, weil wir Nick haben so lange warten lassen.

Ich drehe mich um, über Lokis und meine Schulter hinweg, und spähe zu unserem Nachbarn, der angesäuert auf dem Reservesitz hockt und dessen Kopf immer wieder gegen einen herunterhängenden Tragegurt knallt. Er bemerkt meinen Blick, sieht mich finster an und schaut aus seinem Fenster.

»Warum musstest du auch unbedingt auf dem Flugplatz auf uns warten?«, frage ich und sehe wieder nach vorn, um den Kurs im Auge zu behalten.

»Weil ich einen Termin in der Nähe hatte«, schimpft Nick. »Konnte ja niemand ahnen, dass es da jetzt einen Wachhund gibt. Das hättest du mir wirklich sagen müssen, Riley.«

Ich beiße mir auf die Unterlippe, um nicht laut loszulachen. Aber das Bild welches sich in meinem Kopf bildet ist zu gut. Ein auf dem Boden liegender Nick, und über ihm ein sabbernder Wolfshund, der alles andere als gefährlich ist, aber Nick nicht eher gehen lässt, bis dieser endlich ein Leckerli aus der Tasche zaubert.

Ich beschließe das Thema zu wechseln und sehe zu Loki.

»Bereit für das Nachtleben?« Er sieht alles andere als begeistert über unser Vorhaben aus, antwortet nicht und verzieht gekünstelt lächelnd das Gesicht. »Wird bestimmt lustig.«

Vor allem, wenn irgendjemand Loki wiedererkennen sollte. Oioioi.

Irgendwann kurz vor Mitternacht stehen Loki und ich vor einem Club namens »Chilkoot Charlies« und warten darauf, dass sich die Schlange am Eingang bewegt.

»Ich verstehe nicht, wieso Nick in einen anderen... Club gegangen ist«, sagt Loki und wir rücken ein paar Meter Richtung Eingang.

»Nick bevorzugt andere Einrichtungen«, versuche ich zu umschreiben und Loki sieht mich verständnislos an. »In diese speziellen Clubs und Bars gehen nur Männer.«

»Weshalb?«, löchert er mich weiter und wir rücken zum Türsteher vor.

Ich will ihm keine Antwort geben und ziehe nur entschuldigend die Schultern nach oben.

»Dazu befragst du am besten das Orakel namens Internet.«

Ich wende den Blick nach vorn und starre auf die Plautze des Türstehers, der Loki eindringlich mustert. Ich sehe zu meinem Begleiter und bemerke, dass dieser einen Mörderblick aufgelegt hat. Ob bewusst oder unbewusst, vermag ich jedoch nicht zu sagen.

»Keinen Ärger machen«, sagt der tätowierte Typ nur zu Loki, tritt beiseite und lässt uns hinein.

»Das hat doch gut geklappt«, sage ich mehr zu mir selbst, als das laute Dröhnen der Dance Music an mein Ohr dringt.

»Ganz schön voll hier«, bemerkt Loki sofort, als wir an der Garderobe ebenfalls anstehen müssen und das erste Mal angerempelt werden. Böse sieht er einem Betrunkenen hinterher und ich lege beruhigend eine Hand auf seinen Arm.

»Alles in Ordnung«, versichere ich und wir können endlich unsere Jacken abgeben und uns in das Getümmel stürzen.

Das weltberühmte »Chilkoot Charlies« bietet für jeden Geschmack etwas. In fast zwanzig verschiedenen Bereichen kann man tanzen, soziale Kontakte knüpfen und legale Drogen konsumieren, partiell auch illegale Drogen, aber das habe ich nur mal irgendwo gelesen.

Wir bahnen uns einen Weg durch die Massen. Leicht bekleidete Frauen, Feierwütige und Betrunkene überall. Um Loki nicht zu verlieren, halte ich seine Hand und schleppe ihn hinter mir her. Dann habe ich meinen Lieblingsbereich erreicht. The North Side.

Dieser Floor bietet jeden Tag einen Live Act. Heute heizt DJ Z-Trip der Menge ein und ich kann es kaum erwarten, mich unter die Feiernden zu mischen. Der Beat der Tonträger bringt meinen Körper zum vibrieren, als ich auf die Horseshoe Bar deute, von wo aus man einen super Einblick auf das Geschehen hat.

»Du kannst dich an die Bar setzen und auf mich warten, oder du kommst mit mir auf die Tanzfläche«, schlage ich zwei Auswahlmöglichkeiten vor und Loki sieht an mir vorbei Richtung Tanzfläche.

Seine Augenbraue zieht sich in einer steilen Kurve in die Höhe und er deutet mit dem Daumen hinter sich.

»Ich warte an der Bar.«

Ich beobachte, wie er sich umdreht und in der Menge verschwindet. Ich tue es ihm gleich und tanze mich zur Mitte des Floors durch, als gerade David Guettas »Turn Me On« beginnt und die Masse zum ausrasten bringt.

Ich reiße meine Arme nach oben und bewege mich zur Musik, als mein Blick ganz unbewusst zur Bar gleitet und Lokis auffängt, der auf einem Barhocker sitzt und mich beobachtet. Ich wende schmunzelnd den Blick ab, drehe mich um und werde auf der Stelle angetanzt. Der Kerl ist auch schon betrunken, also rette ich mich noch weiter in die Menge hinein und stoße zu einer Gruppe Mädels, in deren Mitte ich auch die nächsten Nummern vertanze.

Als ich erst einmal genug habe, bahne ich mir meinen Weg zurück zur Bar, drücke Tanzende zur Seite und schiebe grabschende Hände von meinem Hintern. Als ich den Blick hebe, sehe ich gerade noch, wie eine blonde Frau des Typs Barbie mit Loki spricht und dann abhaut.

»Na?«, frage ich ganz außer Atem und pflanze mich auf den Hocker neben ihn. »Wer war das denn?«

»Das weiß ich nicht«, sagt Loki und deutet auf einen Cocktail, der jetzt vor ihm auf der Bar steht. »Aber sie hat ihr Getränk vergessen.«

Ich lache, greife mir den Cocktail und nippe daran.

»Oh, 'Sex on the Beach'«, sage ich nach dieser kurzen Geschmacksprobe. »Na, wenn das mal keine Einladung ist.«

Lokis völlig entgeisterter Blick lässt mich so sehr lachen, dass ich mich verschlucke und hustend und prustend nach Luft schnappe.

»Dieser Mann«, beginnt Loki einen Versuch das Thema zu wechseln, während ich mir Lachtränen aus den Augen wische und seinen Cocktail für mich beanspruche.

»Der, der mich angetanzt hat?«, frage ich und halte den Strohhalm des Cocktails in Lokis Richtung. »Probier mal. Der ist gut.«

Loki nimmt einen kleinen Zug, zeigt keine Regung, ob es ihm schmeckt oder nicht, und versucht meinen Blick aufzufangen.

»Warum hat er das gemacht?«

Ich zucke mit den Schultern und leere das Getränk in einem großen Zug.

»Keine Ahnung, vermutlich wollte er mich ins Bett kriegen«, ziehe ich ihn auf und sehe in Lokis Blick, dass er sich seine Meinung über dieses Etablissement bereits gebildet hat. »Und dieses stechende Gefühl in deiner Brust, nennt sich Eifersucht.«

»Woher-«

»War doch nur Spaß«, unterbreche ich ihn und bestelle mir noch einen Cocktail. Ich bin echt süchtig nach diesem Kram.

»Ich bin gleich wieder da«, sagt er zu mir und mein Blick folgt ihm, um zu sehen, dass er sich auf den Weg zu Barbie macht.

Ach je, hoffentlich stellt er nichts Blödes an, denke ich mir und widme mich meinem neuen Getränk, während zwischen den beiden eine Unterhaltung beginnt. Barbie sieht dabei allerdings etwas ratlos aus.

Kichernd stelle ich das leere Glas wieder ab und begebe mich zu den Toiletten, als jemand nach mir grabscht, mich herum wirbelt und ich mich in den Fängen eines Gorillas wiederfinde. Nicht gut. Der Atem des Kerls riecht nach Rauch und er drückt sich wie eine zweite Haut gegen mich.

»Tanz mit mir«, fordert er und ich versuche mich aus seinem Griff zu befreien, was mir nicht so recht gelingen will. Ganz nüchtern bin ich immerhin auch nicht mehr.

»Nein, danke«, wimmele ich ihn ab, doch er lässt nicht los, hält mich wie ein Schraubstock fest im Griff.

»Du bis so...«, dröhnt seine Stimme in meinem Ohr und ich bekomme Panik, als ich merke, dass er auf Krawall aus ist.

»Verzeihung«, vernehme ich dann eine Stimme, die angenehmere Assoziationen in mir auslöst. »Es sieht ganz so aus, als würde die Dame diesen Kontakt nicht gutheißen.«

»Häh?«, sagt der Gorilla und ich wende den Kopf um zu sehen, dass Loki neben uns steht. »Und wer bist du?«

Ich winde mich aus den fremden Händen, als die Männer sich stumm mit Blicken messen. Um uns herum haben sich alle anderen Anwesenden einen Sicherheitsabstand verschafft.

»Ihr Begleiter«, sagt Loki leise lächelnd und die Zeit scheint still zu stehen.

Ein Funkeln zeigt sich in seinen Augen und ich trete vorsichtshalber auch ein Stück zur Seite. Wenn er jetzt gleich die gesamte Loki-Power loslässt, dann will ich lieber nicht im Weg stehen. Ich hoffe, dass das »Chilkoot Charlies« nicht gleich dem Erdboden gleich gemacht wird. Wo soll ich denn das nächste Mal feiern? Und hoffentlich bekommen die tragenden Wände auch nichts ab.

Der Gorilla ballt seine Faust, wie in Zeitlupe. Dann ist die Slow Motion vorbei und die rechte Gerade macht in einem Affenzahn Bekanntschaft mit Lokis Nase.

»Leg den Kopf nicht in den Nacken«, sage ich und reiche Loki ein weiteres Taschentuch, welches er sich vor die blutende Nase hält. »Lass einfach alles raus laufen.«

Er hört auf mich, sieht zwischen seinen Beinen nach unten und betrachtet den mit Streusalz verkrusteten Asphalt.

Wir sitzen auf dem Bürgersteig vor der Bar, wo wir Nick abgeliefert hatten. Ich schreibe Nick gerade eine Nachricht und sehe zu Loki, der ein leises »Aua« von sich gibt. Meine Hand wandert mitfühlend in seinen Nacken. Gestern die Welt unterwerfen wollen und heute in einer Kneipenschlägerei den kürzeren ziehen. Keine gute Bilanz für einen Gott. Aber so spielt das Leben. Ich schreibe mir eine geistige Notiz, dass ich mit Loki lieber nie auf ein Rockkonzert gehen sollte.

»Tut es noch sehr weh?«

»Nein«, sagt Loki gepresst und ich erkenne die Lüge sofort als solche. »Ich hätte ihn fast gehabt«, verteidigt er sich und nimmt das mittlerweile rote Taschentuch probeweise von seiner Nase.

»Mein Held«, sage ich und überlege, wie man getrocknetes Blut am besten aus der Kleidung bekommt.

Kaltes Wasser und Gallseife, denke ich mir gerade, als mir etwas weitaus Wichtigeres einfällt.

»Scheiße«, entfleucht es mir. »Ich kann uns nicht mehr nach Hause fliegen.«

Die Tür des Motelzimmers geht quietschend nach innen auf und Nick tastet vor mir nach dem Lichtschalter.

»Und wieso hast du diese Cocktails gleich noch einmal getrunken?«, fragt er und ich sehe mich schnell in dem kleinen Raum um.

Ein Doppelbett, ein Einstellbett, ein kleiner Fernseher vor einer Sitzecke und eine Tür, die in das angrenzende Bad führt. Reicht für unser Vorhaben, die Nacht hier zu verbringen, bis ich wieder nüchtern bin, vollkommen aus.

»Der erste war geschenkt«, sage ich und stelle meine Tasche auf einem Stuhl des Sitzbereiches ab. »Ich habe nicht darüber nachgedacht.«

»Das hätte die beste Nacht meines Lebens werden können«, sinniert Nick und lässt sich auf das Einstellbett fallen. »Wir wollten später noch in Bernie's Bungalow und von dort weiter zu Mad Myrna's. Aber wenn man euch als Freunde hat, braucht man echt keine Feinde mehr.«

Ich sehe zu Loki, der unentschlossen in der Tür steht. Obwohl seine Nase nicht mehr blutet, sieht er trotzdem ziemlich mitgenommen aus. Bei diesem Hundeblick muss ich an Bob denken und mich plagt sofort Heimweh. Innerlich rufe ich mir zur Vernunft. Sind ja nur ein paar Stunden.

Keine zehn Minuten später liege ich auf der Fensterseite des Doppelbettes und lausche in die Stille. Jedoch ist Stille zu viel gesagt, denn Nick schnarcht lautstark vor sich hin. Ich seufze leise, drehe mich auf den Rücken und starre an die Zimmerdecke. Im Zimmer neben uns schiebt ein Pärchen gerade eine Nummer und ich verdrehe genervt die Augen. Das darf doch nicht war sein. Ich überlege, ob ich gegen die Wand klopfen soll, lasse es jedoch bleiben.

»Rey-Rey?«, flüstert Loki neben mir und ich drehe meinen Kopf in seine Richtung. Ich habe gar nicht bemerkt, dass er noch wach ist. Selbst durch die Düsternis des Motelzimmers sehe ich seine Augen leuchten.

»Hm?«

»Gehst du sonst allein in diese Clubs?«

Ich bewege mich und drehe mich auf die Seite, um zu kaschieren, dass ich über diese Frage grinsen muss.

»Ja«, sage ich schlicht und bette meinen Kopf auf meinen angewinkelten Arm. Ich würde jetzt zu gern sein Gesicht sehen, es bleibt jedoch in der verschwommenen Dunkelheit versteckt. »Warum?«

»Das gefällt mir nicht«, gibt er flüsternd zu und ich weiß nicht, ob ich mich geehrt oder bevormundet fühlen soll.

»Du bist ja jetzt da«, sage ich schnell und höre ein Rascheln der Laken, als er sich bewegt. Mein Bedürfnis nach körperlicher Nähe wird plötzlich überwältigend. »Darf ich dich etwas fragen?«

»Natürlich«, versichert er leise und ich beiße mir auf die Unterlippe, weil ich ein wenig Bammel vor seiner Reaktion habe.

»Kuscheln?«, traue ich mich trotzdem zu fragen und halte, auf eine Reaktion wartend, die Luft an.

Erleichtert sehe ich, wie Loki als Antwort seinen rechten Arm hebt und es mir somit ermöglicht näher zu rutschen. Lächelnd nehme ich sein Angebot an, bette meinen Kopf an seine Schulter und umschlinge seinen Oberkörper mit meinem rechten Arm. Ich hole einmal tief Luft und bemerke, wie sein Arm sich um meinen Rücken legt und seine Hand auf meiner Schulter zur Ruhe kommt. Seinen Kopf lehnt Loki gegen meinen und ich kann seinen gleichmäßigen Atem in meinem Haar spüren. Sein Brustkorb hebt und senkt sich im selben Rhythmus. Es ist herrlich die Wärme seines Körpers zu spüren.

»Was wolltest du von der blonden Frau an der Bar?«, frage ich irgendwann im Halbschlaf.

Seine Finger zeichnen Muster auf meinem Oberarm und ich denke schon, dass ich keine Antwort mehr erhalte, als seine Stimme leise in seiner Brust brummt.

»Ich habe ihr gesagt, dass ich ihr Angebot sehr zu schätzen weiß, diesbezüglich aber keine Intentionen habe.«

»Du bist echt nicht von dieser Welt«, sage ich amüsiert kichernd und merke, wie meine Zunge immer schwerer wird.

»Das sagtest du schon«, raunt er in mein Ohr. »Schlaf schön.«

»Hm«, ist das Einzige, was ich noch zu sagen imstande bin, bevor ich ins Reich der Träume wandere. »Du auch.«

~ Ende des 5. Kapitels ~


	6. Der Schneeprinz

_6_

¨¯¯¨˜"ª¤.¸°¸.¤ª"˜¨¨¯¯¨

___Der Schneeprinz_

In den kommenden Wochen passiert es immer häufiger, dass ich von der Arbeit heim komme und meine Wohnung durch die Abwesenheit jeglicher göttlicher Existenz glänzt. Oder einfacher ausgedrückt, Loki ist nicht da. Und Bob fehlt auch.

So auch heute.

Endlich finde ich mal wieder Zeit das Internet unsicher zu machen und stoße just auf eine Facebook-Freundschaftsanfrage eines gewissen Harry Houdini. Erstaunt lege ich den Kopf schief und bewege mich näher in Richtung Bildschirm.

Die Tür fliegt auf und meine beiden Männer stürmen die Wohnung, Bob voraus.

»Oh«, sagt Loki, als er mich sitzen sieht. »Du bist ja schon da.«

»Hallo auch an dich«, erwidere ich und kümmere mich darum, dass Bob sein Abendessen bekommt.

Loki baut sich vor mir auf, als ich mich von Bobs Fressnapf erhebe, packt meinen Hinterkopf und drückt mir zur Begrüßung einen Kuss auf den Haaransatz.

»Du bist barfuß«, bemerke ich verwirrt, als ich an ihm hinab blicke.

»Ich wusste, ich habe heute morgen etwas vergessen«, sagt er dazu und holt eine Packung Schaumküsse aus einer Einkaufstüte hervor, die er mitgebracht hat, lässt die Absonderlichkeit aber weitestgehend unkommentiert.

»Du hast nicht gemerkt, dass du keine Schuhe anhast?«, frage ich weiter und gehe zurück zum PC, während Loki die Einkaufstüte weiter ausräumt.

»Nein. Ich war wohl zu beschäftigt.«

Apropos.

»Du machst doch nichts Illegales, oder?«

Er hält beim Auspacken inne und schaut überlegend auf.

»Ich hoffe nicht. Obwohl...« Mir stockt der Atem. »Nein, doch nicht.«

Ich werfe mit einem Sitzkissen nach ihm, doch er geht einfach einen raschen Schritt zur Seite, sodass das Kissen nutzlos gegen einen Hängeschrank fliegt und in der Spüle landet. Als hätte er meinen Angriff kommen sehen. Gruselig.

»Hast du mir eine Facebook-Anfrage geschickt?«, frage ich schnell und bewege den Mauszeiger zwischen »Bestätigen« und »Nicht jetzt« hin und her.

»Ja«, die erneute Antwort und ich verziehe das Gesicht zu einem fiesen Grinsen.

»Also ablehnen«, nuschele ich, klicke allerdings auf die Bestätigungstaste.

Loki widmet mir seine Aufmerksamkeit und schenkt mir seinen Mörderblick. Ach du Schreck.

»Hilfe«, fiepe ich und stehe langsam auf, um schnell das Weite suchen zu können.

»Na warte«, sagt er gepresst und krempelt sich betont langsam die Ärmel nach oben. »Wenn ich dich in die Finger bekomme.«

Ich kreische, als er sich in Bewegung setzt und wir uns in einem Ringelpiez-Spiel um das Sofa jagen. Bob bellt dabei freudig und springt zwischen unseren Beinen herum.

»Neeein«, quietsche ich, als Loki mich zu packen bekommt, in die Luft hebt und ich mich keine Sekunde später, auf der Sitzfläche liegend, auf meinem Sofa wiederfinde.

Ich trete um mich und versuche seine Hände davon abzuhalten, mich durchzukitzeln. Es gelingt mir mehr schlecht als recht. Vor lauter Lachen hab ich schon Bauchschmerzen. Loki kennt kein Erbarmen, hält mich mit seinem Gewicht unten und als auch noch Bob mitmischt und seine Zunge über mein Gesicht schleckt, flehe ich um Gnade.

Ein Klopfen lässt uns alle in der Bewegung inne halten. Selbst Bob scheint zu horchen. Loki und ich sehen uns an, während Nick – immer noch katzenlos – mit einem Besenstiel von unten gegen die Decke klopft und um Ruhe bittet. Seine genauen Worte sind nicht zu verstehen, was vielleicht auch besser ist. Jedenfalls brechen wir schallend in Gelächter aus und kommen irgendwann um Atem ringend auf dem Sofa sitzend zur Ruhe.

Loki zappt durchs Programm und bleibt einmal mehr bei einem Fantasyfilm hängen. Der letzte Teil einer Trilogie, wie sich herausstellt. Irgendwas mit einem Ring.

»Schon eine Idee fürs Wochenende?«, fragt er mich, ohne sich die Handlung entgehen zu lassen.

Ich überlege angestrengt. Letzte Woche hatten wir eine Hundeschlittenfahrt ausprobiert, was anfangs zwar spaßig war, aber mit der Zeit auch ziemlich langweilig wurde.

Die Woche davor waren wir mehr oder weniger erfolgreich Jagen gewesen. Ich hätte fast einen Schneehasen erwischt. Nur Nick hatte mich übertrumpft, denn er hatte seinen eigenen Fuß getroffen. Er läuft noch heute mit Gehhilfen durch die Gegend und erzählt jedem, der es hören und nicht hören will, eine haarsträubende Geschichte darüber, wie er in den Bergen Alaskas fast ums Leben gekommen wäre. Natürlich übertreibt er maßlos, denn eigentlich hatte nur seine große Zehe ein klein wenig Schrot abbekommen.

»Wir könnten noch einmal nach Anchorage fliegen«, schlage ich scherzhaft vor. »Vielleicht ist der Gorilla wieder in den Clubs unterwegs und du bekommst eine Revanche.«

»Sehr witzig«, sagt Loki und bewegt seine Augen nicht vom Bildschirm.

Ich gluckse leise vor mich hin und tätschele Bobs Kopf, der auf meinem Knie liegt.

»Oh, ich weiß«, fällt mir ein. »Wir fragen Bill, ob er uns sein Schneemobil leiht. Dann fahren wir in die Berge, wo ich dir etwas ganz tolles zeigen kann.«

»Abgemacht«, sagt Loki prompt und hebt seinen linken Arm. Ein Zeichen dafür, dass ich mich anlehnen soll.

Ich gehorche, kuschele mich an ihn und überlege, was sich zwischen uns eigentlich für eine seltsame Freundschaft entwickelt hat. Verrückt.

Bob ist, vor mir sitzend, den Kopf immer noch auf meinem Knie, eingeschlafen und schnarcht nun leise vor sich hin.

»Dieser Samweis Gamdschie ist für mich der wahre Held«, sagt Loki auf einmal und ich weiß überhaupt nicht, was er eigentlich meint.

»Häh?«, mache ich nur und meine Stirn legt sich von ganz allein in Falten.

»'Der Herr der Ringe'«, klärt er mich auf und deutet kurz mit dem Kinn auf den Fernseher.

Ach so. Ja, ja. Wie auch immer.

»Und du bist sicher, dass du das hinbekommst?«, frage ich noch einmal nach und kralle mich fast krampfhaft um Lokis Mitte.

»Hier ist das Gas und hier die Bremse«, erklärt er mir und deutet auf die Lenkstange des Schneemobils. »Das ist kinderleicht. Deine Worte.«

Schluck. Ja gut. Aber da saß ich auch noch nicht direkt hinter ihm auf dem lauten Gefährt und die Schneefront direkt über unserem Zielgebiet war auch noch nicht dagewesen.

Ach, was soll's, löst sich mein anfängliches Unbehagen plötzlich in Luft auf. Man lebt nur einmal.

»Na dann, gib mal Gas, Houdini.«

Ich unterdrücke ein Kreischen, als das Gefährt einen Satz nach vorn macht, der Motor aufheult und meinen Körper zum Vibrieren bringt. Ich drücke meine Wange gegen Lokis Rücken und versuche mein Gesicht so gut es geht vor dem beißenden Nordwind zu schützen. Als das Mobil sich einen Weg durch die Straßen bahnt, denke ich, dass es vielleicht doch gar keine so schlechte Idee war, Loki ans Steuer zu lassen.

»Da entlang«, sage ich hin und wieder oder »Nach rechts.«

Unser Weg führt uns durch die verschneite Landschaft, über schneeige Gipfel bis hinauf zum Thompson Pass und dem namenlosen Berg, welcher unser Ziel ist.

Als wir nach gefühlten Stunden der Fahrt endlich von dem Gefährt absteigen, fühle ich mich so steif gefroren, dass ich locker als Eis am Stiel durchgehen kann. Meine Wimpern sind vereist und meine Haut gerötet, doch der Blick, der sich uns bietet, als wir in das Tal zu unseren Füßen blicken, ist einmalig und entschädigt den langen Weg.

Der Schneefall hat nachgelassen, die Wolkendecke ist aufgerissen und der nächtliche Himmel würde nach Untergang der Sonne, binnen weniger Minuten voll von Sternen sein.

»Ist dir gar nicht kalt?«, frage ich Loki, der jetzt mit verschränkten Armen locker gegen das abgestellte Schneemobil lehnt und auf Valdez in der Ferne hinab blickt.

»Nein«, sagt er und Atem steigt in weißen Wolken von seinem Gesicht auf. Sein Blick streift mich flüchtig. »Dir?«

»Nein«, schwindele ich. Ich bin in dieser Gegend aufgewachsen, aber die winterliche Kälte raubt mir jedes Jahr aufs Neue die Nerven. Ich bin eben eine Frostbeule durch und durch.

Ein Blick in den Himmel verrät mir, dass das Schauspiel gleich beginnen wird. Von unserem Aussichtspunkt in der Nähe einer Jagdhütte, haben wir einen guten Blick auf das Firmament.

Ich setze an etwas zu sagen, doch plötzlich landet ein Schneeball in meinem Gesicht und fegt mir die Mütze vom Kopf. Wie paralysiert stehe ich mit offenem Mund einen Augenblick still, dann dreht sich mein Kopf langsam in Lokis Richtung, der ganz unschuldig, mit den Händen hinter dem Rücken, dasteht und pfeift.

Ein Glitzern liegt in seinen Augen.

Also schön, Laufeyson, denke ich mir. Was du kannst, kann ich schon lange.

»Attacke!«, schreie ich loslaufend und werfe mich gegen Loki, sodass wir beide mit einem Aufschrei umfallen und im Tiefschnee landen.

Eine kurze Keilerei beginnt, dann eise ich mich los und hechte hinter eine junge Tanne in Sicherheit, wo ich erst einmal Munition in Form von kleinen, weißen Kugeln forme, was mit Handschuhen gar nicht so leicht geht. Hektisch blicke ich mich in alle Richtungen um. Loki ist verschwunden. Was macht man in so einem Fall gleich noch einmal? Ach ja. Herausfordern.

»Komm raus, wenn du dich traust«, rufe ich über meiner Schulter hinweg.

»Ich bin doch hier«, sagt er, plötzlich neben mir stehend und ich habe gerade noch Zeit einen Schneeball in sein Gesicht zu drücken, bevor er mich packt und in eine Schneewehe wirft.

Strampelnd befreie ich mich aus meinem weißen Gefängnis und sehe gerade noch rechtzeitig, wie er hinter einem umgestürzten Baum in Deckung geht. Der Wind trägt ein leises Lachen an mein Ohr und meine Augen verengen sich zu schlitzen.

»Das wird dir nichts nützen«, rufe ich und schleiche näher, einen Schneeball in jeder Hand haltend. »Jetzt kommt mein Spezialangriff.« Ich weiß selber noch nicht, wie genau der aussieht. Aber im Zweifelsfall werde ich einfach laut schreien und tierisch Ramba Zamba machen. »Boom, Baby!«, rufe ich und umrunde den Baumstamm mit einer Schneeballladung direkt im Anschlag, finde dahinter jedoch keinen vor Angst schlotternden Gegner, sondern... nichts. »Mist.«

Dann nehme ich hinter mir eine Bewegung wahr, wirbele herum und gebe blindlings den ersten Schuss ab. Auch ein blindes Huhn findet mal ein Korn, sagt man immer, und das hier ist wohl so ein Fall, denn der Schneeball aus Pulverschnee trifft Loki am Kopf und zerstiebt in Millionen kleine Schneekristalle, die sich überall auf seiner Kleidung und in seinem Haar festsetzen.

Faszinierend, denke ich mir und will sein Haar anfassen, also tue ich es auch, nachdem ich die Distanz zwischen uns überwinde.

»Mein Schneeprinz«, sage ich lächelnd und lasse zu, dass er mir meine Mütze wieder auf den Kopf drückt.

»Und was bist du?«, fragt er leise lächelnd, als würde er es auch so meinen. »Die Schneekönigin?«

Oh nein, das würde ich mir nie anmaßen zu sagen.

»Schau!«, fällt mir plötzlich auf, als ich in den Himmel über uns schaue und Loki sich daraufhin interessiert umdreht.

Fließende Lichter bedecken den Himmel, wabbern durch die Nacht und das grüne Leuchten der Polarlichter lässt unsere Haut ebenfalls grün leuchten, als wir die Köpfe in den Nacken werfen und das Naturschauspiel beobachten. Es ist immer wieder faszinierend.

»Das erinnert mich an etwas«, bemerkt Loki, als wir nebeneinander am Schneemobil lehnen und meine Alarmglocken läuten eine Nervenkrise ein.

Oh Gott. Er erinnert sich an etwas.

Die Regenbogenbrücke zwischen den Welten, fällt mir plötzlich schlagartig ein. Das ist bestimmt ähnlich. Gleich wird ihm ein Licht aufgehen und er wird in einer grünen Rauchwolke verschwinden. Dann wird ihm noch ein Licht aufgehen. Ihm wird klar, dass ich von seiner Identität wusste. Schließlich wird er zurückkehren und mich doch noch in einen Teichmolch verwandeln. Oh je.

»Diese Leuchterscheinung«, spricht er weiter, bewegt sich und stößt dabei mit seiner Schulter gegen meine, was mich zusammenzucken lässt. »wird beim Auftreffen geladener Teilchen des Sonnenwindes auf die Erdatmosphäre in den Polargebieten der Erde hervorgerufen.«

Ach, denke ich und bin froh, dass er sich doch nur als wandelndes Lexikon outet und nicht als Chaosbringer einer Götterwelt.

»Polarlichter«, sage ich dazu nur atemlos, einfach um irgendetwas zu sagen.

»Danke, dass du mir das gezeigt hast«, meint Loki ruhig, greift nach meiner behandschuhten Hand, die auf der Sitzfläche des Schneemobils ruht und drückt sie leicht.

Mein Kopf lehnt sich wie von selbst gegen seine Schulter, als ich lächelnd versichere, dass ich das gern gemacht habe.

Es ist noch nicht spät, aber ich bin trotzdem müde, als Loki die Wohnungstür aufschließt und ich hinter ihm her trotte. Bob begrüßt uns kurz, dann prescht er an uns vorbei und saust die Treppe in Richtung Vorgarten hinunter.

»Ich geh schon«, höre ich mich sagen und mache kehrt, um Bob hinaus zu lassen.

Dort angekommen, läuft er aufgeregt ein paar Runden durch den Tiefschnee, bis er schließlich das Bein hebt und sich erleichtert.

»Feiner Junge«, lobe ich den Hund und wir schlendern gemeinsam wieder in die erste Etage.

Nachdem die Wohnungstür hinter uns ins Schloss fällt, tritt Loki aus der Küche und wirkt irgendwie bedrückt. Er hat so einen Ausdruck in den Augen.

»Was ist?«, frage ich alarmiert und trete näher, doch er versperrt mir vorerst den Zugang zur Küche.

»Du musst jetzt sehr stark sein«, verlangt er und legt seine Hände auf meine Schultern, sieht mir tief in die Augen und tritt dann langsam beiseite.

Mein Blick huscht umher, sucht nach etwas Ungewöhnlichem. Ich weiß gar nicht was-

»Ach du meine Güte!« Ich stürze zur Fensterbank und lege meine Finger um das Goldfischglas, wo der kleine Schleierschwanz reglos, mit dem kleinen dicken Bauch nach oben auf der Wasseroberfläche treibt. »Mr. Fish!«

»Das tut mir sehr leid«, tritt Loki an mich heran und legt erneut eine Hand tröstend auf meine Schulter.

»Danke«, sage ich um Fassung bemüht und beginne doch sofort mit Schniefen. »E-Er war schon alt.«

»Und ich bin sicher, er hatte ein erfülltes Leben«, vermutet Loki und ich nicke nur noch.

Ja, dem kleinen Kerl hat es an nichts gemangelt.

»Was machen wir denn jetzt mit ihm?«, frage ich ratlos und blicke zum Mülleimer. Oh Gott, nein.

Im Garten können wir ihn auch nicht vergraben. Der Boden ist viel zu sehr gefroren.

»Eine Seebestattung?«, schlägt Loki vor und unsere Blicke wandern zum Badezimmer.

Nickend schnappe ich mir das Glas und trage es zu besagten Ort. Einem Trauermarsch gleich, folgen Loki und Bob in gebührendem Abstand. Nachdem wir uns alle um die Kloschüssel versammelt haben, nehme ich allen Mut zusammen und kippe den Inhalt des Glases, samt Aquariumsand, in die Keramikschüssel.

»Möchtest du noch etwas sagen?«, fragt Loki und ich muss blinzeln, als Tränen meine Sicht trüben, nicke jedoch.

»Du warst der Beste Fisch, den ich kenne«, stammele ich mir zusammen. »Mögest du in Frieden ruhen und immer stromaufwärts schwimmen.«

»Schön gesagt«, meint Loki leise und betätigt schließlich die Klospülung.

Nebeneinander stehend, beobachten wir stumm, wie der Strudel Mr. Fish mit sich reißt und er in der Kanalisation verschwindet.

Dann zerstört Bob den Moment, indem er seinen riesigen Schädel in die Kloschüssel hängt und lautstark beginnt daraus zu saufen.

Ich seufze.

»Meinst du, ein Fernsehabend könnte dich auf andere Gedanken bringen?«, fragt Loki vorsichtig.

»Vielleicht«, äußere ich. »Aber nur, wenn es keine Tierdokumentation ist.«

Übereifrig klatscht Loki in die Hände und saust davon, um alles vorzubereiten. Ich überlege derweil, wohin mit dem Goldfischglas. Unters Bett? Auf den Kleiderschrank? In ein Küchenregal?

Schließlich stelle ich die große Kugel unschlüssig neben die Toilette und watschele betrübt zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Auf dem Beistelltisch steht bereits eine Ladung Schokoküsse, zwei Becher Kakao – mit Marshmallows! – und eine Auswahl an DVDs.

Schnell geselle ich mich auf meinen angestammten Platz neben Loki und beginne Schokoküsse in mich hineinzustopfen. Ich bin gefrustet, okay?

»Also, wir haben die Wahl zwischen einem Action-Streifen und einem Action-Streifen«, erklärt er und hält zwei DVDs auf Blickhöhe in die Luft.

Ich tue so, als würde ich ernsthaft überlegen.

»Den Action-Streifen«, entscheide ich schließlich und Loki nickt einverstanden.

»Eine gute Wahl.«

Ein dumpfes Klopfen an er Tür lässt uns aufhorchen.

»Ich bin's«, dröhnt Nicks gedämpfte Stimme durch die Tür. »Lasst mich rein. Ich habe eine Ewigkeit gebraucht, um die Treppe zu erklimmen.«

Loki springt auf und lässt Nick herein, der mit seinen Gehhilfen sofort in meine Richtung gehumpelt kommt und sich neben mich schmeißt, während ich mich in eine flauschige Kuscheldecke wickele.

»Ich habe einen Vorschlag zu machen«, sagt Nick prompt und greift nach einem Schokokuss. »Ich wollte morgen eigentlich mit euch Eisfischen gehen, aber da ich ja nun ein Handicap habe, will ich, dass ihr ohne mich geht. Und bitte keine Widerrede. Ich bestehe darauf.«

Ich verziehe das Gesicht, als von Fischen die Rede ist und versuche meinen Kummer mit heißem Kakao hinunterzuspülen.

»Das ist vielleicht keine so gute Idee«, klärt Loki auf, schiebt die DVD in den Player und bereitet für Nick einen weiteren Kakao zu. »Wir haben einen Todesfall zu beklagen.«

»Um Himmelswillen!«, entfährt es Nick und er sieht sich schnell nach Bob um, der wieder einmal unter dem Küchentisch in ein spontanes Koma gefallen ist und laut schnarcht.

Ich muss unfreiwillig grinsen. Es ist diese Art von Schnarchen, die dich zur Weißglut treibt, wenn dein Partner dich damit nervt, aber bei Hunden ist es einfach nur goldig.

»Er atmet doch noch«, stellt Nick unterdessen trocken fest, lehnt sich beruhigt zurück und stellt seine Krücke gegen die Lehne des Sofas.

»Mr. Fish guckt sich das Seegras ab jetzt von unten an«, sage ich und erschrecke leicht, als der Film mit einer lautstarken Fanfare beginnt.

»Der Arme«, stellt auch Nick fest und legt seinen schwer verletzten und bandagierten Fuß auf den Couchtisch. »Aber er war ja schon alt. Ihr wollt doch nicht wirklich deswegen die große Lachswanderung verpassen?«

Lokis und mein Blick treffen sich. Er scheint ähnliche Gedanken wie ich zu haben.

»Die Lachse hier wandern doch erst im Sommer«, sage ich daher und Nick winkt ab.

»Ja, ja, ich wollte euch nur auf den Geschmack bringen. Du solltest außerdem kein Fischtrauma entwickeln. Es ist ja auch nicht so, dass du einen kleinen süßen Goldfisch aus Prince William Sound ziehen wirst, sondern nur einen pfundschweren Lachs.«

»Was meinst du?«, frage ich an Loki gerichtet und sehe dabei zu, wie er die Einstellungen der Soundanlage verändert.

»Klingt nach Spaß«, äußert er seine Meinung und ich gebe mich innerlich seufzend geschlagen.

»Also schön«, stimme ich schließlich dem Angeltrip zu. »Aber nur, wenn wir die gefangenen Fische wieder freilassen.«

»Ehrensache«, sagt Loki, während Nick so aussieht, als würde er bei dem Gedanken körperliche Qualen erleiden.

~ Ende des 6. Kapitels ~


	7. Eisriesen frieren nicht

_7_

¨¯¯¨˜"ª¤.¸°¸.¤ª"˜¨¨¯¯¨

___Eisriesen frieren nicht_

Der Prince William Sound ist eine Bucht des Golfes von Alaska mit knapp dreitausend Meilen Küstenlinie, östlich der Kenai-Halbinsel. Die bis zu zweihundertsechzig Fuß hohe Eisfront des Columbia Gletschers mündet auf einer Länge von sechs Meilen im Norden in die Bucht und an ebendiesen Ort hat es uns heute verschlagen.

Von der Columbia Bay blicken wir nur kurz hinauf zum Chugach Mountain, dann überlegen wir, welche Stelle der zugefrorenen Gletscherschneise wir für unser Vorhaben am besten anbohren.

»Gehen wir dahin«, beschließe ich und wir marschieren langsam in die Bucht hinaus, bepackt mit allerlei Angelkram und Campinghockern.

Eine steile Brise pfeift uns um die Ohren und gefallener Schnee wird wieder aufgewirbelt, als wir uns niederlassen, unsere Angeln mit Ködern bestücken und durch die kleinen Löcher in das Eiswasser fädeln. Und nur so nebenbei bemerkt, das Eis ist zu dieser Jahreszeit noch so dick, dass die Gefahr einzubrechen fast überhaupt nicht vorhanden ist.

»Was meinst du?«, beginnt Loki. »Wer fängt heute mehr Fische?«

»Ich natürlich«, sage ich flott und ohne zu zögern. »Ich bin Profi und du ein jämmerlicher Anfänger. Du hast keine Chance.«

»Was es zu beweisen gilt«, sagt er nur und rückt seinen Hocker überpenibel zurecht, was mir schon wieder ein Grinsen entlockt.

Stunden später hocken wir immer noch auf unseren Stühlen, spielen an den Angelruten herum und können auf eine Fangquote von Null Komma Null Fisch pro Person verweisen. Insgeheim denke ich mir, dass es die Anwesenheit von Loki ist, die jede Lebensform im Umkreis von einer Meile dazu bringt, schleunigst das Weite zu suchen. Was mache ich eigentlich noch hier?

»Hast du eigentlich Angst?«, frage ich und durchbreche die freundschaftliche Stille.

»Vor was sollte ich denn Angst haben?«, ist Lokis Gegenfrage und zum ersten Mal seit Stunden, sieht er von seinem Eisloch auf.

»Weiß nicht«, zucke ich die Schultern. Vor einer Verurteilung? Vor dem Allvater? Davor, dass der nächste Plan der Weltunterwerfung ebenfalls den Bach runter geht? »Davor, dass du dich vielleicht nie wieder an dein früheres Leben erinnern kannst, zum Beispiel.«

Seine Augen unternehmen schon wieder so einen interessanten Versuch mich zu durchbohren. Ich halte seinem Blick stand, versuche sogar, dabei nicht zu blinzeln.

»Nein«, entscheidet Loki schließlich und widmet sich wieder dem Angelsport. »Davor habe ich keine Angst.«

Da die Stimmung jetzt irgendwie ziemlich am Boden ist, entscheide ich mich für ein kleines Filmzitat.

»Ein Mann ohne Furcht ist ein Mann ohne Hoffnung«, sage ich so geheimnisvoll wie möglich. Wenn ich könnte, würde ich jetzt noch mystische Musik einspielen.

»Ist das etwa ein Filmzitat?«, hat Loki mich durchschaut und sieht mich mit hochgezogener Augenbraue von der Seite her an.

Ich fühle mich ertappt, knabbere an einem Energieriegel herum und blicke ganz unauffällig überall hin, nur nicht in seine Richtung.

»Nein...«, sage ich auf eine Art und Weise, die sofort das Gegenteil erahnen lässt.

Ich glaube, ein leises Lachen zu hören, doch plötzlich geht ein Ruck durch Lokis Angel und wenig später hängt ein zappelnder Saibling am Haken, noch keine zehn Zentimeter groß.

Wir sehen uns an, meine Augen ziehen sich zu einem finsteren Blick zusammen, während er mich herausfordernd angrinst.

»Anfängerglück«, sage ich distanziert, während Loki den Fisch vom Haken pult und ich meine Angel beschwöre, dass sie auch etwas fangen soll.

Als der Fisch durch das Bohrloch seinen Weg zurück ins Wasser findet, höre ich den lauten Knall. Wir wenden unseren Blick hinauf zum Gletscher und sehen dabei zu, wie sich ein enormer Teil der Eiskruste löst und hinab in Richtung Columbia Bay poltert.

Ich erinnere mich an eine Dokumentation, die ich einst gesehen habe. Wenn Gletscherwasser unterirdisch abläuft, kann es in einigen Fällen dazu kommen, dass sich tief unter dem Gletscher ein See bildet, der sich immer weiter ausbreitet und irgendwann den ganzen Gletscher sprengt. Irgendwie so wie hier lief das dann ab. Darauf festlegen will ich mich aber nicht. Ich muss das dringend noch einmal googeln.

Ach du Schreck, denke ich noch, als erste massive Eisbrocken auf den gefrorenen See knallen und das Eis unter unseren Füßen zum Vibrieren bringen.

Ich lasse die Angel fallen und springe so schnell auf, dass der Campingstuhl nach hinten fällt. Im nächsten Moment greift Loki schon nach meiner Hand und zieht mich mit sich.

»Lauf!«, höre ich seine Stimme durch das Tosen der Eislawine hinweg.

Wir fliegen förmlich über die vereiste Bucht, doch hin und wieder gerate ich ins Straucheln, was der glatten Eisoberfläche zu verdanken ist. Loki zerrt mich unerbittlich weiter. Und irgendwann, als wir das Ufer noch nicht ganz erreicht haben, wird das Poltern leiser und verstummt schließlich ganz.

Schnaufend und um Atem ringend, bleiben wir stehen und sehen zurück. Keine hundert Meter hinter uns, ist die Lawine zum Stehen gekommen. Die letzten Brocken rollen noch gefahrlos ein paar Meter weiter und kommen ebenfalls zur Ruhe. Dort, wo wir unsere Ausrüstung zurückgelassen haben, liegen jetzt tonnenschwere Eisbatzen. Dieser Anblick lässt mich schaudern.

Lokis Hand gleitet aus meiner und wir sehen uns verdattert an. Das ist ja gerade noch einmal gut gegangen. Das verräterische Knirschen unter meinen Füßen bemerke ich zu spät, als die Eiskruste der Bay unter dem neuen Gewicht mit einem letzten Ächzen zusammenbricht.

Ein kurzer Schrei entweicht meinen Lippen, als die Kruste sich in tausende Schollen teilt und wir mit einem lauten Platsch im eiskalten Wasser landen.

Meine Kleidung saugt sich sofort mit Eiswasser voll, als dieses über mir zusammenschlägt. Die Kälte dringt in meine Haut, wie Nadelstiche. Es gibt kein Entrinnen. Das Wasser ist überall, und mit ihm auch die Kälte. Ich gerate in Panik, als mich das Gewicht meiner Kleidung nach unten zieht. Blind vor Angst, öffne ich den Mund und sofort ist das Wasser auch dort. Die lähmende Kälte zwingt mich fast in die Bewusstlosigkeit. Ich trete Wasser und schaffe es nach endlosen Sekunden endlich durch die Wasseroberfläche zu stoßen. Ich kann Loki nirgends entdecken. Verzweifelt greife ich nach einem Eisrand, finde jedoch keinen Halt, da das marode Eis unter meinen steif gefrorenen, klammen Fingern immer wieder wegbricht. Die Kraft verlässt mich viel zu schnell. Jeder Atemzug schmerzt nur noch. Ich kann meine Beine nicht mehr spüren, hab keine Kraft mehr, um mich gegen die rufende Tiefe zu wehren. Ein letztes Mal schnappe ich rasselnd nach Luft und versinke dann erneut im eisigen Wasser. Als ich mich der Kälte völlig hingeben will, fasst plötzlich jemand nach meinem Handgelenk.

Ich muss kurz weggetreten gewesen sein, denn als ich erwache, liege ich über Lokis Schulter und sehe seine Stiefel, wie sie bei jedem Schritt abwechselnd unter seinem nassen Mantel hervorblitzen.

Ich zittere zum Erbarmen und ein hohles Husten bahnt sich seinen Weg durch meine Kehle.

Wie auf ein Zeichen lässt Loki mich auf die Beine, wo ich sofort vor seinen Füßen zusammenbreche.

»K-K-K-Kalt«, bibbere ich und fühle mich wie ein schockgefrorener Hering, als meine Zähne aufeinander klappern.

Ich habe jede Kontrolle über meinen Körper verloren, denn er schlottert unkontrolliert, als Loki mich in seine Arme zieht. Er zieht meine bereits gefrorenen Handschuhe von meinen Fingern, führt sie zu seinem Mund und haucht seinen warmen Atem gegen meine Haut.

Eine Abnormalität lässt mich plötzlich alles andere vergessen.

»Du bist blau«, sage ich gepresst und schaffe dies, ohne ein Zittern in der Stimme.

»Muss die Kälte sein«, sagt er nur und beginnt meine Oberarme zu reiben. Ich bemerke, dass er selbst nicht zittert. Die Kälte scheint ihm gar nichts auszumachen.

»Nein, nein. Du b-b-bist wirkl-l-l-lich blau.«

Ich glotze ihn an, er hält in seiner Bewegung inne und runzelt die Stirn. Dabei fallen gefrorene Haarsträhnen in seine plötzlich blutroten Augen. Ach herrje.

Loki zieht nun ebenfalls seine Handschuhe aus und besieht sich seine verfärbte Haut. Feine geschwungene Linien zieren seine Stirn, vielleicht auch den Rest seines Körpers, und stechen deutlich hervor, als Schneeflocken und Eis neben uns durch die Luft peitschen.

»Was zum-«, flucht er, hält jedoch schlagartig inne, als das Zittern schlimmer als zuvor in meinen Körper zurückkehrt. »Ich bringe dich nach Hause.«

Er stülpt sich seine Handschuhe wieder über und hebt mich in seine Arme, während ich noch zu verarbeiten habe, dass seine Zähne viel spitzer sind als zuvor.

Meine Finger krallen sich in Lokis Mantel, als die Tür krachend gegen die Wand fliegt und er mich über die Schwelle trägt. Ich zwinge mich dazu meine Augen zu öffnen. Sie scheinen irgendwie zusammen gefroren zu sein, oder so.

Am Rande bekomme ich mit, dass das Badezimmerlicht über mir flackert und Bobs Winseln an mein Ohr dringt.

»Rey-Rey«, flüstert er in mein Ohr. »Du musst loslassen.«

Ich spüre, dass er versucht meine Finger zu lösen, unsere gefrorenen Sachen dabei leise knistern, doch sie bewegen sich kein Stück.

»Kann nicht«, sage ich gepresst. Auch meine Zunge will mir nicht mehr richtig gehorchen.

Ich sehe nach oben und bemerke, dass er die blauen Lippen, nach einer Lösung suchend zusammenpresst. Dann setzt er sich kurzentschlossen in Bewegung und steigt mit mir zusammen in die Enge der Duschkabine.

Lauwarmes Wasser prasselt kurze Zeit später auf uns hinab. Es wird schnell wärmer, taut die gefrorene Kleidung auf und holt die Lebensgeister zurück. Anfangs kehrt auch der stechende Schmerz auf der Haut zurück, der mit der Zeit jedoch langsam vergeht, als ich mich wieder an die Temperatur gewöhnt habe.

Meine Haare kleben an meiner Wange, als mir meine gefrorenen Glieder langsam wieder gehorchen. Loki lässt mich vorsichtig in seinen Armen nach unten gleiten, bis meine Füße den Boden der Dusche erreichen und ich wieder aus eigener Kraft stehen kann. Er schickt sich an, die Dusche zu verlassen.

»Nein, warte«, sage ich und ziehe ihm am Ärmel zurück in die Enge der Nasszelle, wo er stolpernd gegen mich stößt und sich mit den Armen neben meinem Kopf an den weißen Fließen abfängt. Immer noch bibbernd drücke ich mich gegen seinen Körper und schlinge meine Arme um ihn. Unsere Klamotten geben dabei ein nasses Quietschen von sich. Ich spüre seine Hände behutsam über meinen Rücken streichen. Und endlich, wird mir auch langsam wieder wärmer.

»Ist dir gar nicht kalt?«, frage ich und Wasser läuft dabei in meinen Mund. Ich glaube, die Antwort bereits zu kennen.

»Nein«, sagt er, das Kinn gegen meinen nassen Haarschopf gedrückt. Ich hebe den Blick und tastend bahnen sich meine steifen Finger ihren Weg zu seiner königsblauen Wange. Faszinierend.

Loki lässt es zu, dass auch die Finger meiner anderen Hand forschend über seine Haut streichen. Als ich versuche, das Blau mit dem Daumen wegzurubbeln und das prasselnde Wasser langsam an Wärme verliert, blinzelt er mich traurig an und eine einzige Frage steht in seinem Gesicht.

Wer bin ich?

Ich schlucke einen bitteren Geschmack hinunter. Verdammt. Ich muss es ihm sagen. Er hat verdient zu wissen, wer er ist. Wenn ich nur nicht so schrecklich feige wäre. Tränen steigen in meine Augen. Ich bin so eine egoistische blöde Kuh.

»Hast du noch ein paar Decken?«, holt mich seine leise Stimme wieder in die Realität der Duschkabine zurück.

»Im Bettkasten«, nicke ich, während Loki an mir vorbei greift, den Wasserhahn schließt und die Brause versiegt.

Ich beobachte ihn dabei, wie er sich aus dem nassen Mantel schält und das Kleidungsstück achtlos auf die Fliesen fallen lässt, bevor er das Bad verlässt und ins Schlafzimmer geht.

Schnell tue ich es ihm gleich, entledige mich aller Klamotten und wickele mich schnell in meinen pinkfarbenen Bademantel, der immer Griffbereit an einem Haken hängt.

Kalt, kalt, kalt, denke ich mir und fange schon wieder an zu bibbern, als Loki das Bad wieder betritt und mir eine Decke nach der nächsten über die Schultern legt, mich so fest darin einwickelt, dass ich mich kaum noch bewegen kann.

»Und hopp«, sagt er, geht in die Knie und ich finde mich keine Sekunde später schon wieder über seiner Schulter liegend wieder.

Loki bugsiert mich zu meinem bereits aufgeschlagenen Bett, lässt mich auf die Matratze fallen und legt die dicke Daunenbettdecke ebenfalls noch über mich, schiebt die Enden unter meinen Körper, sodass keine Zugluft mehr eine Chance hat. Dann zieht er mir noch die Kapuze des Bademantels über den Kopf und versteckt meine nassen Haare darunter.

»Danke«, sage ich und sehe dabei in seine blutroten Augen, als er sich über mich beugt.

Seine Hand legt sich kurz auf meine Stirn und er deutet außerdem ein Nicken an.

»Ich hole dir noch eine Wärmflasche.«

Loki legt zwei Finger an die Lippen und ein durchdringendes Pfeifen ertönt. Bob kommt angewetzt, überbrückt die Distanz zwischen Boden und Bett mit einem meisterhaften Sprung und legt sich neben mich, die Vorderpfoten über meinen Brustkorb gebettet. Ach ja, meine Lieblingswärmflasche.

Eingehüllt in eine mollige Wärme, zutiefst erschöpft und fast genauso erschüttert, schließe ich die Augen und falle in einen unruhigen Schlaf.

Bobs lautes Schnarchen lässt mich aus einem Traum über Schnee und Eis aufschrecken. Sonst ist es still in der Wohnung, die Schiebetür steht offen und gibt den Blick auf den Wohnbereich frei.

Ich versuche mich aus den unzähligen Decken zu schälen, brauche dafür einige Zeit, aber endlich habe ich es geschafft und schwinge meine Beine aus dem Bett. Ich ziehe den Bademantel fester um meinen Körper und schleiche hinüber zur Couch, wo ich meinen Mitbewohner ausfindig mache.

Ich umrunde die Sitzgelegenheit und setze mich kommentarlos neben Loki. Er sitzt im Dunkeln, hat beide Ellenbogen auf die Knie gestützt und betrachtet seine Hände, tastet über die markanten Linien auf seinen Unterarmen und sieht schließlich zu mir.

»Jetzt habe ich doch Angst«, gesteht er flüsternd und sein Blick bringt mich dazu, schreien zu wollen.

Ich beiße mir auf die Unterlippe, ziehe meine Beine auf die Couch und rücke näher an ihn heran, sodass ich eine gewellte Haarsträhne aus seiner Stirn streichen kann.

»Wer bin ich?«, fragt er und innere Aufregung lässt meinen ganzen Körper plötzlich wie unter Strom stehen.

Ich weiß es. Ich kann diese Frage beantworten. Wieso er blau ist, weiß ich zwar nicht, aber wer weiß schon, was ein Gott so alles aus reiner Langeweile machen kann.

»Vielleicht hast du ja eine Silbervergiftung«, locke ich auf eine andere Fährte und fühle mich dabei schrecklich mies. »Das habe ich mal im Fernsehen gesehen. Da wird die Haut blau. Wie bei einem Schlumpf.«

Beinahe amüsiert sieht Loki mich an. Ich warte darauf, dass seine Augenbraue nach oben schießt und freue mich, als sie es tatsächlich tut.

»Vielleicht bin ich ja auch aus einer geheimen Forschungseinrichtung geflohen, in der man illegale Experimente mit mir gemacht hat.«

»Genau«, sage ich und mein Herz hört einen Augenblick auf zu schlagen, als er die geheime Forschungseinrichtung erwähnt. »Wie bei Wolverine.«

Ich überlege gerade, wie man wohl am billigsten an Maskenbildnermakeup kommt, welches das ganze Blau überdeckt, als sich das Problem von selbst zu lösen scheint.

»Schau«, sage ich und deute auf sein Gesicht. »Es geht wieder weg.«

Hastig sieht Loki auf seine Hände und wir beobachten gemeinsam, wie das Blau wieder einer makellos blassen Haut weicht. Auch die Muster verschwinden, ziehen sich unter die Haut zurück.

»Das ist ganz schön abgefahren«, höre ich mich sagen, umfasse sein Gesicht und drehe es in meine Richtung, sodass er mich ansieht.

Smaragdgrüne Augen leuchten mir aus der Dunkelheit entgegen und ein Lächeln zeigt sich auf meinen Zügen.

»Da bist du ja wieder«, sage ich und meine Arme schlingen sich erleichtert um seinen Hals, während seine Hand auf meinem Rücken ruht. Hm, denke ich und der Duft seines neuen Duschgels steigt mir in die Nase.

»Wohl doch keine Silbervergiftung«, flüstert Loki an meinem Ohr und sein Atem kitzelt meine Haut.

Stimmt. Bei einer Silbervergiftung bleibt die Haut für immer blau.

»Ich habe jetzt total Lust auf einen Dokumentationsfilm«, sage ich aus heiterem Himmel, packe Lokis Schultern und sehe ihn auf Armlänge entfernt entschieden an.

Ich sehe, dass es in seinem Kopf rattert, er gedanklich meine DVD-Sammlung durchgeht und schließlich zu einer Entscheidung kommt.

»Da weiß ich genau das Richtige.«

Ich freue mich, dass wir die Ereignisse des heutigen Tages so erfolgreich unter den Teppich gekehrt haben, als der Titel »Unsere Erde« über den Bildschirm flimmert.

Am Ende des Films weine und schniefe ich wie immer hemmungslos. Meine aufgequollenen Augen brennen fürchterlich und ich versuche nicht mehr an die wunderschönen und zugleich erschütternden Aufnahmen der Tierfilmer zu denken.

»Das Leben ist grausam«, sage ich und fische ein weiteres Tempotaschentuch aus der Box.

»Und dann stirbt man«, beendet Loki meinen Satz und ich schniefe erneut, als ich an das vor Erschöpfung gestorbene Eisbärmännchen denken muss. »Aber eine Frage habe ich noch.«

»Hm?«, mache ich und Loki wischt mit seinem Daumen eine Träne von meiner geröteten Wange.

»Was ist ein Schlumpf?«

Ein Kitzeln in der Nase bringt mich zum Niesen.

~ Ende des 7. Kapitels ~


	8. Eine überraschende Wendung

_8_

¨¯¯¨˜"ª¤.¸°¸.¤ª"˜¨¨¯¯¨

___Eine überraschende Wendung_

Ich stehe vor meiner Wohnungstür und suche am Schlüsselbund nach dem richtigen Schlüssel für das Schloss. Ich bin aufgeregt, denn ich habe mich nach mehreren Tagen der Überlegung nun endlich dazu durchgerungen, Loki heute die Wahrheit zu sagen. Bei dem bloßen Gedanken daran, bekomme ich sofort wieder Herzrasen, feuchte Hände und diese unschönen Pustel am Halsansatz.

Das Metall der Schlüssel klimpert leise, und noch bevor ich das Schloss aufschließen kann, wird die Tür von innen geöffnet und ein leicht zerzaust aussehender Loki steht vor mir im Türrahmen.

»Du bist zu früh«, stellt er trocken fest und ich weiß nicht recht, was er damit meint, sehe ihn verblüfft an.

»Äh«, fällt mir dazu nur ein, während Lokis Blick interessiert an meinen Hals wandert. Er scheint die Pusteln bemerkt zu haben.

»Du kommst nie vor sechs Uhr heim«, redet Loki weiter und versucht, mir mit seinem Körper den Blick ins Innere zu verwehren. »Wieso heute?«

»Ich muss dir etwas erzählen«, sage ich und hoffe, dass es Antwort genug ist, während mein Herz schon wieder stolpert.

»Gib mir noch ein paar Sekunden«, sagt Loki eilig und knallt die Tür vor meiner Nase zu, ohne, dass ich etwas dagegen tun kann.

Verdattert starre ich auf das dunkle Holz der Tür. Dann lehne ich mein Ohr dagegen und höre von innen die Geräusche hektischer Beschäftigung. Stirnrunzelnd versuche ich mir auszumalen, was da gerade vor sich geht, als die Tür wieder aufgerissen wird und ich in Lokis Arme falle, als der Widerstand der Tür plötzlich weg ist.

»Augen zu«, fordert er und ich habe gerade überhaupt keine Lust auf solche Spielchen.

»L-«, sage ich beinahe seinen richtigen Namen, kann mich aber noch stoppen und tarne die kleine Unachtsamkeit in einen Hustenanfall. Nicht ungewöhnlich, da ich mir bei unserem kleinen Ausflug ins Eis eine starke Erkältung zugezogen hatte und diese noch nicht ganz abgeklungen ist.

Loki schiebt mich, keinen Protest zulassend, vor sich her und legt dabei seine Hände über meine Augen, dass ich auch ja nicht linsen kann.

»Wo ist Bob?«, höre ich mich fragen, als mir klar wird, dass der Tollpatsch nicht in der Wohnung ist.

»Bei Nick«, kommt flugs die Antwort und ich werde zum Anhalten gebracht. »Und Augen auf.«

Ich tue wie mir geheißen und blinzele ein paar Mal. Ich stehe in der Küche, Loki schräg hinter mir, und sehe in Richtung Fenster. Ein neues kleines Aquarium hat dort seinen Platz gefunden und steht nun auf dem Fensterbrett. Algen wachsen darin beharrlich vor sich hin, und antike griechische Säulen dienen als zusätzliche Dekoration. Und inmitten all dieser Dinge schwimmt ein kleiner weißer Schleierschwanz mit orangen Punkten seine Bahnen. Sogar eine kleine pinkfarbene Schleife ist um seinen Körper gebunden und treibt majestätisch hinter dem kleinen Kerl in der Strömung.

»Mr. Fish!«, rufe ich aus und klatsche dabei in die Hände.

»Ich glaube, das ist eine Mrs. Fish«, lacht Loki und greift nach meiner Hand, die er leicht drückt.

»Das ist ja mal eine Überraschung«, versichere ich und umarme ihn kurz. »Danke sehr. Wo hast du sie überhaupt her?«

Ein Schulterzucken folgt meiner Frage.

»Ebay.«

Irre.

»Ich habe auch eine ziemliche Überraschung für dich«, fällt mir mein Vorhaben schlagartig wieder ein. Ich sollte es wirklich schnell hinter mich bringen, bevor mich der Mut wieder verlässt. Also plappere ich einfach los. »Ich muss dir etwas sagen. Ich habe heute eine schwangere Frau aus Cordova ausgeflogen. Der Flug war lang und ich hatte Zeit nachzudenken, als ihre Wehen immer stärker wurden, aber das ist eine andere Geschichte. Die Sache ist-«

»Du willst nie Kinder«, unterbricht er mich schmunzelnd und sieht dann alarmiert auf die Küchenuhr hinter mir.

»Nicht ganz«, komme ich noch dazu zu sagen, als er mich erneut zum Schweigen bringt.

»Können wir das später besprechen?«, fragt Loki und zieht mich aus der Küche. »Ich habe nämlich noch eine weitere Überraschung für dich. Ist sogar ganz praktisch, dass du heute früher Feierabend gemacht hast. Da erleben wir den Countdown noch mit.«

Häääh?

Ohne Wiederworte lasse ich mich zur Tür führen und wir verlassen die Wohnung. In meinem Kopf dreht sich alles. Was zur Hölle wird hier eigentlich gespielt? Von welchem Countdown ist die Rede? Und wann werde ich endlich mit der Sprache raus rücken? Auf den richtigen Moment warten zu wollen, ist doch nur eine Ausrede meinerseits.

Ehe ich mich versehe, schlendern wir durch Valdez' Straßen, hinunter ins Industriegebiet. Ich habe mittlerweile ein echt mulmiges Gefühl in der Magengegend. Ein Blick zu Loki verrät mir, dass er sich über meine Unwissenheit insgeheim wie ein Schnee... prinz freut.

Ich weiß nicht, mit was ich eigentlich rechne, aber nicht damit, dass er mich zu einem Nachtclub im stillgelegten Teil des Hafens führt.

Keine Wolken stehen am nächtlichen Himmel und der Mond schickt silberne Strahlen, die mein Gesicht erhellen, als ich ungläubig zu dem beleuchteten Neonschild empor starre, auf dem der Name des Clubs zu lesen ist: »Rey-Rey's«

Ääähhhhhh, macht es in meinem Kopf nur wieder. Das Phänomen habe ich in letzter Zeit leider öfter.

Wie kann es sein, dass mir dieser Club noch nie aufgefallen ist? Ist der neu? Und wieso trägt er diesen Namen? Was läuft hier eigentlich gerade?

Ich schaue mich um und realisiere erstaunt, dass nicht wenig Autos auf dem angrenzenden Parkplatz auf ihre Besitzer warten. Wo kommen die bloß alle her? Wenn die alle da drin sind, dann muss der Schuppen brechend voll sein.

Ich will Loki gerade fragen, was das für ein Laden ist, doch als ich mich zu ihm drehe, ist er verschwunden. Hektisch sehe ich mich um und erspähe ihn direkt vor der Eingangstür, von wo aus er mich lächelnd beobachtet.

»Kommst du?«, verstehe ich seine Stimme trotz der Entfernung zwischen uns und beeile mich diese zu überbrücken.

Ich weiß nicht, was mich erwartet und bin ein bisschen aufgeregt, als Loki mit Leichtigkeit die schwer aussehende Tür aufstößt, wieder nach meiner Hand greift und mich hinein ins »Rey-Rey's« zieht.

Drückende Wärme brandet uns entgegen und wir kommen in eine Art Empfangsraum in dem sich ein diffuses Licht aus einer flackernden Leuchtröhre ausbreitet. Zwei Typen spielen Empfangsdame, würdigen Loki keines Blickes und taxieren mich eine Millisekunde lang mit ihren durchdringenden Türsteheraugen. Mich beschleicht das leise Gefühl, dass Loki hier öfter verkehrt.

Aha! Hier war er also die ganze Zeit, als er unauffindbar war und ich schon dachte, dass er irgendetwas Illegales anstellt.

Ein leichter Stich in meinem Herz zeigt mir, dass ich darüber etwas enttäuscht bin. Er hätte mich ja auch mitnehmen können.

Im Inneren des Clubs ist es nicht wesentlich heller als draußen in der sternenlosen Nacht. Dunkle Neonröhren tauchen einen langen Gang in violettes Licht. Das »Rey-Rey's« ist ein Schwarzlicht-Club! Bin ich froh, dass ich keinen hellen BH anhabe. Oder? Ein schneller überprüfender Blick in meinen Ausschnitt lässt mich dessen sicher sein. Puh.

Unser Weg führt uns zur Garderobe, die, wie ich bemerke, in der Tat bereits brechend voll ist.

Wir gehen weiter stumm nebeneinander her und das Dröhnen der Dance Music wird immer lauter. Der Gang öffnet sich in eine riesige Lagerhalle und wie vermutet steppt hier drin der Bär. Das »Chilkoot Charlies« ist ein Scheißdreck dagegen. Ich habe keine Ahnung woher die ganzen Leute eigentlich kommen. Alle Einwohner von Valdez zusammengezählt sind zahlenmäßig mit Sicherheit nicht halb so viel.

»Wem gehört dieser Laden?«, frage ich an Loki gewandt, der mich zielstrebig in eine Ecke der Halle führt. »Und seit wann existiert er überhaupt?«

Ich erhalte keine Antwort und sehe, dass wir auf einen abgetrennten VIP-Bereich zusteuern. Ich rechne damit, dass uns gleich zwei Gorillas von der Seite anspringen und vor die Tür setzen, aber die Security-Leute lassen uns einfach passieren.

Außer uns ist niemand in der kleinen Lounge, die mit roten Sitzecken ausgestattet ist. Ein Bild an der Wand Wand erregt meine Aufmerksamkeit.

»Das sind ja wir«, erkenne ich das Grinsefoto, welches auf meiner Couch aufgenommen wurde. »Was geht hier vor? Wer ist der Eigentümer dieses Clubs?«

Loki setzt sich selbstgefällig auf die bequeme Sitzgelegenheit und zieht mich mit sich.

»Ich«, sagt er grinsend und deutet auf die Wand hinter uns. »Und die Fotos zeigen die Ehrengeste.«

Und plötzlich fällt es mir wie Schuppen von den Augenbrauen. Wie kann es sein, dass ich das nicht bemerkt habe?

»Du hast in den letzten Wochen diesen Club aufgebaut?«

»Ja«, sagt Loki stolz und freut sich total über mein verdattertes Gesicht. »Ich wollte ihn dir erst zeigen, wenn ich sicher bin, dass er läuft.«

Und wie er läuft!

»Wie hast du das finanziert?«, will ich wissen und linse hinüber zur Tanzfläche, wo Feierwütige durch die Halle zappeln.

»Aktienhandel«, erklärt mir Loki. »Und mit dem Verkauf einer App, die ich entwickelt habe.«

Zeit für mich in Ohnmacht zu fallen, denke ich mir, kann meinen Körper aber wieder unter Kontrolle bringen. Das ist eindeutig zu viel Input für mich.

»Jetzt musst du zum Feiern nie wieder bis nach Anchorage fliegen. Was sagst du dazu?«

Ich finde es absolut reizend. Obwohl es trotzdem so... abwegig ist.

»Du bist total irre!«, rufe ich lachend und kann meine anfängliche Verwunderung endlich ablegen.

Loki lacht ebenfalls, süße Lachfalten bilden sich um seine Augen und unaufgefordert werden uns Getränke gebracht, sodass wir anstoßen können.

Die Menge grölt plötzlich und die Stimme eines DJ's dringt an mein Ohr.

»Seid ihr bereit für den Countdown?«

Hastig stellt Loki seinen Cocktail beiseite und hält seine offene Hand in meine Richtung.

»Los, komm. Das darfst du nicht verpassen.«

Ich lege meine Hand in seine und lasse mich erneut zur Tanzfläche führen. Viele Gäste scheinen Loki zu kennen, denn nicht wenige grüßen ihn und klopfen sogar freundschaftlich auf seine Schulter.

»Zehn«, beginnt der Countdown, gerade als wir eine Stelle erreicht haben, an der wir bleiben wollen.

Ich habe absolut keinen Plan, was passieren wird, wenn der Countdown bei Null ankommt. Ich greife Halt suchend nach Lokis Oberarm und sehe mich entsprechend ängstlich um. Alle anderen Anwesenden grölen laut mit, reißen die Arme in die Höhe und bringen die Stimmung im Club auf den Siedepunkt. Fremde Körper drücken sich gegen uns und als die Menge bei »Vier« angekommen ist, ertappe ich mich dabei, wie ich ebenfalls leise mitzähle.

»Drei, zwei, eins!«

Ich kneife die Augen zusammen, die Menge kreischt und über uns beginnen Düsen etwas auf die Massen zu sprühen. Weißer Schaum fliegt durch die Luft, setzt sich auf Haut und Haaren der Feierwütigen fest, durchnässt Kleidung und verwandelt die Tanzfläche in die Schaustätte einer Schaumparty.

Ich wische mir Schaum aus dem Gesicht, doch sofort kommt neuer angeflogen und ergreift Besitz von meinem Körper.

Die Menge tobt und trotz all der unerwarteten Ereignisse finde ich, dass ich noch nie so viel Spaß hatte.

»Das war unglaublich!«, sage ich atemlos und schleppe mich die Treppe in den ersten Stock empor. Meine Haare und Klamotten sind total durchnässt von all dem Schaum, aber mein dicker Mantel hat mich den kurzen Fußweg über warm gehalten. »Machen wir das noch einmal?«

Loki übernimmt das Aufschließen der Wohnungstür und zeigt bereits den ganzen Abend so ein zufriedenes Grinsen.

»Die Schaumparty ist einmal in der Woche«, erklärt er und ich folge ihm, noch total aufgedreht in die Wohnung. »Es gibt außerdem noch Karaoke-Abende und Motto-Partys.«

Unachtsam lasse ich meinen Mantel fallen, schlurfe zur Couch und lasse meinen nassen Körper darauf plumpsen. Ja, ich bin wieder etwas angeknipst.

Ich beobachte Loki dabei, wie er meinen Mantel aufhebt und an seinen angestammten Platz hängt, bevor er seinen eigenen daneben platziert.

»Dir hat es also gefallen«, nimmt er an und setzt sich zu mir.

»Oh ja, das war so was von abgefahren«, beteuere ich und fuchtele wild mit den Armen herum, als mir etwas auffällt. »Du hast da noch Schaum im Haar.«

Ich greife danach, streiche sein Haar zurück und wische den Schaum dabei zur Seite, wo er zwischen meinen Fingern vergeht. Dann lasse ich mich nach hinten fallen und mein Nacken bettet sich gegen die Lehne des Sofas.

»Du doch auch«, lacht Loki und beugt sich über mich um mein Haar von einer Schaumkrone zu befreien.

Ich erschrecke, als sein Gesicht plötzlich so dicht vor meinem ist, dass unsere Nasenspitzen sich beinahe berühren. Doch nur kurz, dann verselbstständigt sich meine Hand plötzlich und legt sich in seinen Nacken, spielt mit den spitzen seines Haars.

Das Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht verschwindet und er sieht mich auf eine Art an, die mein Herz zum Stolpern bringt. Dann rast es und mein Blick bleibt an seinen Lippen hängen, während ich nervös auf meinen herumkaue.

»Ich war schon einmal auf einer Schaumparty«, sage ich eilig und atemlos, um das unvermeidbare noch etwas hinauszuzögern.

»Ach ja?«, fragte er kaum hörbar und sein Gesicht kommt noch ein Stück näher, wenn dies überhaupt möglich ist.

»Bei einem Kurzurlaub nach New York.«

Wie auf ein Stichwort hält Loki in der Bewegung inne und sieht mich mit großen Augen an.

»New York«, sagt er lautlos und ich muss die Worte von seinen Lippen ablesen.

»Was ist?«, frage ich, doch ich kann die Antwort bereits in seinen Augen sehen.

Oh Gott! Er erinnert sich!

Loki lehnt sich zurück, die Augen ungläubig ins unermessliche aufgerissen. Sie huschen wild im Raum umher, scheinen nach Antworten zu suchen. Dann trifft mich sein Blick und ich sehe... Angst? Unmöglich. Enttäuschung? Ja, schon eher. Er begreift, dass ich es die ganze Zeit gewusst habe.

»Ich«, beginnt er und ich fühle mich plötzlich durch seine bloße Anwesenheit bedroht. Seine ganze Haltung hat sich schlagartig verändert. »Ich muss weg«, höre ich ihn sagen und ein charakteristisches Geräusch ertönt kurz darauf.

Mit einem »Phlump« verschwindet er in einem Riesenhaufen Dramatik aus grünem Rauch. Einfach so. Als hätte Scotty ihn soeben weggebeamt.

Das Couchkissen richtet sich unter dem fehlenden Gewicht sofort wieder auf und ich starre entsetzt auf die Stelle, an der Loki sich soeben in Luft – in LUFT! - aufgelöst hat.

»So muss es sich anfühlen, wenn man den Verstand verliert«, höre ich mich sagen, dann rollen meine Augen nach hinten und bei mir gehen die Lichter aus.

~ Ende des 8. Kapitels ~


	9. 1 Hochzeit 1 unschönes Missverständnis

_9_

¨¯¯¨˜"ª¤.¸°¸.¤ª"˜¨¨¯¯¨

___Eine Hochzeit und ein unschönes Missverständnis_

Ich erwache auf dem Rücken liegend auf meiner Couch. Ich fühle mich, als hätte ich die Nacht durchgesoffen. Also quäle ich mich in eine aufrechte Position und bemerke, dass meine Klamotten ganz ekelig an meinem Körper kleben. Iiihhh.

Mein schwankender Weg führt mich zum Wasserhahn in der Küche, wo ich mir ein Glas einfülle und in einem Zug leer trinke, um meinen Flüssigkeitshaushalt so schnell wie möglich wieder in Ordnung zu bringen. Ich fühle mich nicht besonders. Die Reste eines bereits vergessenen Traums geistern noch irgendwo zwischen meinen Synapsen herum.

Dann fallen mir die Ereignisse des gestrigen Abends wie Schuppen von den Augenbrauen.

Himmelherrgottverdammtescheiße.

So schnell mich meine Füße tragen, haste ich zum Fernseher und schlage die Hände vor dem Mund zusammen, als sich meine schlimmsten Befürchtungen bewahrheiten.

Breaking News. Auf fast allen Sendern.

Ich bleibe auf irgendeinem x-beliebigen hängen und folge gebannt den Geschehnissen, die über den Bildschirm flimmern.

New York, erkenne ich. Der Stark Tower. Einsatzkräfte überall. Qualmende Ruinen, eingestürzte Gebäude. Hysterische Menschen. Und mittendrin die Avengers, die, laut der durchlaufenden Untertitel, gerade noch eine Katastrophe verhindert haben.

Ich ziehe meine Beine ganz dicht an meinen Körper und greife nach einem Kissen, hinter dem ich mein Gesicht verstecken kann, als man am Frühlingshimmel über dem Big Appel eine grüne Rauchwolke aufblitzen sieht.

»Oh neeeeeeein«, jammere ich in das Kissen und überlege, wo ich mich ab heute am besten vor Loki verstecken kann.

Denn eins ist ja mal klar. Nach Rückerhalt seiner Erinnerung, werden wohl folgende Dinge auf seiner to-do-Liste stehen:

1. Auslöschung der Avengers,

2. Der erneute Versuch die Weltherrschaft an sich zu reißen,

3. Töten,

4. Versklavung aller noch lebenden Individuen,

5. Töten,

6. Töten,

7. Sich rächen,

8. Sich an Riley rächen (ganz wichtig! Mit drei Ausrufezeichen!),

9. Weiter töten,

und

10. Schokoküsse essen.

Klingt doch nach einem super Plan. Und über die Umsetzung bin ich jetzt schon tierisch gespannt.

Ich kann es nicht fassen, dass der gleiche Typ, der noch vor kurzem mit mir Eisangeln war und in einer rüschenbesetzten Schürze durch meine Küche wuselte, jetzt so derart in alte Verhaltensmuster zurückfällt. Ich hatte ein Monster in meiner Bude versteckt! Mit der Zeit hatte ich dies auch noch total verdrängt. Oh, diese Qual.

Ich mache den Ton des Fernsehers leiser, als das Telefon klingelt. Nur nebenbei bekomme ich mit, dass Captain America soeben ein Interview über den Stand der Dinge gibt. Während seinen Ausführungen wird ein Foto eingeblendet, welches zeigt, wie Loki, in der Luft schwebend, grüne Lichtblitze durch die Luft wirft. Oi.

Ich hyperventiliere, schaffe es in einer Kraftanstrengung, auch ohne Papiertüte wieder richtig atmen zu können und nehme den Hörer des Festnetztelefons ab.

»Ja?«, hauche ich in die Muschel und konzentriere mich. Einatmen. Ausatmen. Einatmen.

»Harleen?« Aus- nein Ein- äh... Was? »Hier ist deine Mutter.«

Als ob ich sie nicht an ihrer Stimme erkenne. Meine Mutter ist auch die einzige Person auf diesem Planeten, vermutlich in der gesamten Galaxie, die mich bei meinem zweiten Vornamen nennt. Warum, weiß sie vermutlich selber nicht so genau.

»Mom«, begrüße ich sie lahm. »Was gibt's?«

»Braucht eine Mutter immer einen Grund, um ihre Tochter sprechen zu wollen?« Ich rolle genervt mit den Augen und angele mir einen Schokokuss vom Beistelltisch. Jetzt geht das wieder los. »Du meldest dich viel zu selten bei mir.« Dafür habe ich auch meine Gründe. »Und besuchen kommst du mich auch nicht. Dein neuer Strickpullover den ich dir gemacht habe, liegt immer noch hier.« Das ist der erste Grund. Der zweite ist, dass Mom in L.A. wohnt. Los Angeles! Da komme ich nicht einmal eben so hin.

»Tut mir leid«, versuche ich mich herauszureden. »Ich hatte viel zu tun.« Einen Gott verstecken. Um mein Leben bangen. Nur zwei, wie ich finde, äußerst respektable Gründe, um nicht bei seiner Mutter zum Kaffeekranz vorbeischauen zu können.

»Hast du schon Nachrichten gesehen?«, plappert meine Mutter weiter und wechselt somit flugs das Thema. »Schreckliche Sache, was da wieder passiert ist. Sei froh, dass du in der Einöde wohnst. Bei dir wird kein verrückter Gott auftauchen und Amok laufen. Dass so was in der heutigen Zeit überhaupt möglich ist. Ich dachte, wir sind zivilisiert genug um-«

Ich schalte auf Durchgang, werfe ab und an ein desinteressiertes »Aha« oder ein »Ja, ganz wie du sagst« ein, folge aber weiterhin den Berichten der Nachrichtensprecher im Fernseher.

»Deine Cousine heiratet nächsten Monat«, höre ich plötzlich aus ihren Ausführungen über gesunde Ernährung und der Nachfrage über mein Sexleben heraus. Oh nein. Eine Familienfeier. Einladungskarten auf denen immer der nette Zusatz »plus eins« steht, wenn man als ledig gilt. Oder wie es meine Familie nennt, als hoffnungsloser Fall. »Wir sind alle eingeladen. Und rate mal, wo die Feier stattfindet.«

Timbuktu? Bitte, lass sie in Timbuktu heiraten! Denn da würde ich NIE hinkommen. Ich bekomme schon wieder diese Stresspusteln und fächere mir mit der linken Hand Luft zu, in der Hoffnung, dass dies irgendetwas bringt.

»Europa?«, rate ich, einfach um irgendetwas zu sagen.

»In Valdez! Ist das nicht toll?!«

Häh?

»Wieso ausgerechnet hier?«, frage ich und hoffe, dass es sich hierbei nur um ein riesiges Missverständnis handelt.

»Da muss es so einen ganz angesagten neuen Club im Hafen geben. Davon habe ich sogar schon gehört. Wieso hast du mir das noch nicht erzählt? Die Touristen müssen in Strömen in der Stadt unterwegs sein. Wirst du eigentlich eine Begleitung mitbringen? Vielleicht könnte ich für dich etwas arrangieren.«

Nicht, wenn ich es zu verhindern weiß.

»Nein, nein, ich habe eine Begleitung«, schwindele ich meine Mutter an und sehe mich im Netz schon nach einem Wedding Date suchen. Wie in dem einen Film.

»Oh, wie schön«, freut sich meine Mutter und ich sehe förmlich wie ihre Eins-Fünfzig über den Perserteppich in ihrem Wohnzimmer hüpfen. »Wer ist er?«

»Mein Nachbar«, schiebe ich Nick vors Loch und überlege, dass ich ja immer noch spontan das Land verlassen kann, wenn der Hochzeitstermin näher rückt.

»Kind, ich muss auflegen. Dorothea kommt gleich vorbei und holt mich zum Bingo ab. Wir reden wegen der Hochzeit noch einmal. Schließlich muss mich ja auch irgendjemand vom Flughafen in Anchorage abholen.«

Wir legen auf und ich gehe wieder dazu über, nägelkauend den Nachrichten zu folgen. Außer dem Angriff auf den Stark Tower scheint sich nichts an der Lokifront getan zu haben. Schlimm genug. Und irgendwie fühle ich mich deswegen nun auch noch schuldig. Oh je.

Dann ertönt auf dem Flur ein gedämpfter Schrei, meine Wohnungstür fliegt auf und Nick kommt mit einer Schulterrolle durch den Eingangsbereich gerollt, dicht gefolgt von Bob, der das ganze für ein Spiel hält und freudig durch die Gegend springt. Nick kommt auf den Knien zum Stehen, hebt die Hände und bedroht mich und meine Wohnungseinrichtung mit einer kleinen Dose Pfefferspray. Als er bemerkt, dass keine unmittelbare Gefahr droht, erhebt er sich und kommt auf die Beine.

»Okay«, beginnt er und streicht sich Falten aus der Kleidung. »Was ist hier passiert?«

Ich verberge mein Gesicht erneut in dem Kissen, welches noch auf meinen Knien liegt.

»Was denkst du denn?«, schreie ich in den Stoff, sodass Nick mich auch versteht.

Ich spüre, dass mir Bob um die Beine huscht und seine Rute rhythmisch wedelnd gegen mich schlägt.

»Dass du es verbockt hast«, nimmt Nick an und lässt sich neben mich plumpsen. Genau an die Stelle, wo Loki sonst immer sitzt... also... saß. Ich versuche diese Tatsache zu verdrängen.

»Ich habe überhaupt nicht-«, will ich los keifen, hebe den Kopf und hallte inne, als ich Nicks ermahnenden Blick sehe. »Na gut, vielleicht ein bisschen. Ich kam nicht mehr dazu ihm die Wahrheit zu sagen. Er hat sich von ganz allein erinnert und dann ist er einfach abgedampft. Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes.«

»Oha«, erfasst Nick sofort die Situation und drückt mir das Pfefferspray in die Hand. »Dann schenke ich dir das hier lieber. Mit einem Geständnis hättest du es vielleicht noch reißen können. Das nenne ich mal echt blödes Timing.«

»Hast du auch einen Taser?«, frage ich spaßeshalber.

»Den brauche ich für mich selber«, guckt er mich entsetzt an und wir klammern uns aneinander, als jetzt Archivaufnahmen vom letzten Alienangriff über den Bildschirm hopsen.

Die Hochzeitsfeier meiner hochschwangeren Cousine war gelinde ausgedrückt meine persönliche kleine Katastrophe.

Nick hatte sich an den Trauzeugen ran gemacht, meine Mutter wollte mich mit Großcousin Louis verkuppeln und jeder Dritte hatte mich gefragt, wann denn endlich damit zu rechnen ist, dass mir auch mal jemand einen Braten in die Röhre schiebt. Verwandtschaft... man muss sie einfach lieben.

Ich hatte mich brav an meinen besten Freund Alkohol gehalten und versucht alles still leidend über mich ergehen zu lassen.

Irgendwann kurz vor Mitternacht konnte ich mich dann endlich verdrücken. Nick hatte ich zuletzt in Gesellschaft des Barkeepers gesehen. Der würde sich sicherlich noch prächtig amüsieren.

»Endlich«, seufze ich, als ich in meiner Wohnung ankomme und die hohen Schuhe von meinen schmerzenden Füßen streife. Hoffentlich komme ich nie wieder in die Verlegenheit eines solchen Abends.

Ich hänge meine kleine Umhängetasche an die Garderobe und taumele müde zur Couch, wo Bob es sich bequem gemacht hat. Seine Rute wackelt kurz, als ich über seinen Kopf streife, aber er ist zu schläfrig um mich richtig zu begrüßen.

Jetzt nur noch schnell duschen und dann ab in die weichen Federn.

Die feinen Härchen in meinem Nacken stellen sich plötzlich auf. Ein Knistern liegt in der Luft und mein Blick streift umher, während ich versuche zu begreifen, was gerade passiert.

Ich höre ein leises »Phlump« und mein Herz setzt einen Schlag aus, nur um dann doppelt so schnell weiter zu rasen. Ich wusste, dass das irgendwann passieren würde. Das jüngste Gericht. Dann ist irgendwann wohl heute. Ach herjeee~

Ich spüre die Anwesenheit einer weiteren Person, versuche mir nichts anmerken zu lassen und überlege, wie ich meine Einrichtung als Waffe benutzen kann. Mist, der Pfefferspray ist in meiner Handtasche. Der Beistelltisch vielleicht? Zu klobig. Hm...

Gut, sage ich mir. Erst einmal sollte ich mich dem Grauen stellen.

Ich vollführe eine halbe Drehung auf meinen Zehenspitzen und erschrecke halb zu Tode, als Loki keinen halben Meter vor mir steht.

»Hallo«, wagt er zu sagen.

Ein Aufschrei entwischt mir, ich stolpere nach hinten, klettere auf mein Sofa, falle in einem ungrazilen Purzelbaum über die Lehne und lande auf meinem Hintern.

Ich hyperventiliere schon wieder und meine Finger krallen sich in die Lehne der Couch, sodass ich mich daran in die Höhe ziehen kann. Vorsichtig spähen meine Augen über die Lehne. Oh nein, er steht immer noch da. Kurze Zeit habe ich gehofft, dass ich einfach nur zu viel getrunken hatte.

Ich lasse die Lehne los, richte mich zu voller Größe auf und starre ihn an. Ja, er ist es. Seine Haare sind länger, kaum merklich, aber mir fällt es gleich auf. Mit hinter dem Rücken verschränkten Armen steht er da, trägt ein helles Shirt, ein lässiges Hemd und – Ich stöhne innerlich auf – eine zerrissene Jeans. Ich habe vergessen zu blinzeln. Meine Augen tränen also vor sich hin.

»Du siehst hübsch aus«, höre ich seine vertraute Stimme und sehe an mir herunter.

Ach, der Fummel, denke ich und ärgere mich, dass ich den Ernst der Lage schon wieder verdrängt habe.

»Also gut«, kann ich mich endlich zwingen, etwas zu sagen. Ich lasse seine ruhige Erscheinung keine Sekunde aus den Augen und greife nach einem Kissen auf dem Sofa und einem Stift auf dem Tisch. Beides halte ich vor meinen Körper und bringe so viel Sicherheitsabstand wie irgend möglich zwischen uns. Loki wirkt irgendwie amüsiert. Er beobachtet meine Bemühungen mit einem leisen Grinsen. »Ich warne dich. Ich werde es dir nicht leicht machen. Ich habe eine Waffe« Ich wedele mit dem Kissen durch die Luft. »und ich habe einen Panikknopf. Wenn ich den drücke, dann ist binnen kurzer Zeit die Kavallerie da und macht hier mächtig Ramba Zamba.«

Gut geblufft ist halb gewonnen, sage ich immer wieder. Also tue ich so, als würde ich den Mechanismus des Stiftes mit dem Daumen drücken.

Loki scheint nur mäßig beeindruckt, denn er verlagert sein Gewicht von einem Bein auf das andere und zieht eine Augenbraue steil nach oben. Habe ich eigentlich schon einmal erwähnt, dass ich tierisch darauf stehe? Oh man.

»Das ist ein Kugelschreiber«, stellt er trocken fest und ich fühle mich durchschaut.

Ich schmettere den nun nutzlosen Kuli in irgendeine Ecke und beschließe, meinen letzten Trumpf auszuspielen.

»Bob!«, rufe ich und dieser schreckt erschrocken aus seinem Tiefschlaf in die Höhe. Ich deute mit dem ausgestreckten Arm auf Lokis Gestalt. »Fass!«

Bob springt auf, stürzt sich bellend auf Loki und versucht den Gott in einem verheerenden Angriff zu Tode zu... äh... schlecken?

»Bob!«, echauffiere ich mich bei dem Anblick des sich freuenden Hundes. »Du kannst mich jetzt nicht im Stich lassen. Fass!«

Loki tätschelt Bob lachend den großen Kopf, Bob setzt sich demonstrativ neben ihn und sieht mich an, als hätte ich nicht mehr alle Latten am Zaun. Tz, Männerfreundschaften.

»Denkst du, ich wüsste nicht, weshalb du hier bist? Ich habe dich gegoogelt.« Loki besitzt die Frechheit zu lachen und verschränkt nun seine Hände vor der Brust. Ich zucke zusammen. Kurz denke ich, dass er seine grünen Blitze nach mir werfen will. »Du willst mich ausschalten. Du bist der Gott des Unfugs und der Lügen. Du-«

»Das ist nicht ganz richtig«, hebt Loki kurz korrigierend einen Finger und unterbricht mich damit in meiner Panikattacke. Und das, wo ich gerade so richtig schön in Fahrt kommen wollte. »Der richtige Titel ist Gott der Illusionen. Dazu gehören Tricks, Intrigen, Trugbilder, allerlei Unfug und Magie.«

Also das absolute Chaos. Ich fasse es nicht, dass wir uns soeben über seine Berufsbezeichnung streiten.

»Du bist der Teufel«, sage ich kopfschüttelnd und muss an die Berichte über die Ereignisse in New York denken.

Loki lockert die Verschränkung seiner Arme und schiebt seine Hände lässig in die Hosentaschen seiner Jeans. Mit leicht zusammengekniffenen Augen sieht er mich fast traurig an.

»Denkst du wirklich, ich könnte dir etwas antun?«

Ich lasse das Kissen, welches ich immer noch schützend vor mich halte, langsam sinken und versuche in seinen Augen die Wahrheit zu erkennen.

Gott der Illusionen, spukt es mir dabei im Kopf herum.

Loki tut einen Schritt auf mich zu, ich erschrecke und wie von selbst fliegt das Kissen durch die Luft und landet unschön mitten in Lokis perplexem Gesicht. Ich verziehe selbiges, als er in der Bewegung inne hält, tief durchatmet und kurz die Augen schließt.

»Hast du gerade mit einem Kissen nach mir geworfen?«, höre ich ihn gepresst fragen.

»Nein?«, höre ich meine lahme Lüge und bin überrascht, dass Loki zurück tritt um nach einem Schokokuss zu greifen.

»Nicht sehr effektiv«, teilt er mir naschend mit, während Bob sich beruhigt zurück auf die Couch quält.

»Es war ein ganz besonders... hartes Kissen«, rechtfertige ich mich. Ich finde die Idee grundsätzlich ganz gut. Wenn ich nur fest genug geworfen hätte, dann wäre es vielleicht geplatzt, Federn hätten Lokis Sicht versperrt und ich hätte aus dem Fenster springen können. Bei meinem Glück, hätte ich mir vermutlich dabei die Pulsadern aufgeschnitten und wäre unten auf dem Bürgersteig elendig verblutet. Hach ja... Chance vertan.

Loki tut einen weiteren Schritt auf mich zu und ich weiche einen weiteren zurück. Dann wirft er resignierend die Hände in den Himmel und ist mit einem weiteren »Phlump« verschwunden.

Kurz frage ich mich, ob ich es tatsächlich überstanden habe, dann spüre ich, dass sein Körper sich gegen meinen Rücken drückt und dass seine Hände sich um meine Oberarme schließen. Ich werde herumgewirbelt, vergesse vor lauter Schock zu schreien und kneife nur noch ängstlich die Augen zusammen.

»Okay«, ergebe ich mich meinem Schicksal. »Tu was du tun musst, aber tu es schnell!«

Im Stillen zähle ich die Sekunden die mir noch verbleiben. Als ich bei Zehn angelangt bin, wundere ich mich, dass ich immer noch lebe. Also reiße ich die Augen auf und sehe in Lokis Gesicht, welches mich abwartend mustert.

»Bist du jetzt fertig?«, fragt er und hält mich immer noch fest an beiden Oberarmen. »Du hast doch nicht wirklich Angst vor mir? Du hast die ganze Zeit über gewusst, wer ich bin.«

Ich merke, dass sich Tränen in meine Augen schleichen.

»Was willst du?«, flüstere ich kaum hörbar und ohne auf seine Frage zu antworten.

Lokis Griff lockert sich und seine Hände streichen an meinen Armen langsam nach unten, bis er meine Hände hält und diese kurz drückt. Dann wendet er sich ab und geht in die Küche, um einen Kaffee zu kochen.

Klar, trinken wir Kaffee. Mein Herz rast noch nicht genug.

Meine Hände zittern, wie ich bemerke. Unschlüssig stehe ich ein paar Momente bewegungslos im Raum, dann beschließe ich mich zusammenzureißen und setze mich an den Küchentisch, beobachte Mrs. Fish dabei, wie sie träge ihre Runden schwimmt.

Loki steht mit dem Rücken zu mir gewandt, setzt routiniert Kaffee an und dreht sich dann mit einem leisen Seufzen in meine Richtung.

»Ist der Gedanke, dass ich dich einfach wiedersehen wollte so abwegig?«, fragt er und lehnt sich gegen die Spüle.

Ich merke, wie Trotz in mir nach oben steigt und lehne mich dramatisch gegen die weiße Stuhllehne.

»Nachdem deine Welteroberungsversuche erneut schiefgegangen sind?«, höre ich mich mutig fragen und Loki schnalzt mit der Zunge, als er sich von der Arbeitsplatte abstößt und sich neben mich setzt.

Ich schaffe es, nicht zusammenzuzucken oder zurückzuweichen. Yay!

»Dabei handelt es sich um ein ganz unschönes Missverständnis«, erklärt er und versucht meinen Blick aufzufangen.

Na klar, jeder Bösewicht fühlt sich missverstanden.

»Also schön«, lenke ich ein und kann mich gerade ziemlich gut mit dem Gedanken anfreunden, dass ich heute doch noch nicht das Zeitliche segne. Jetzt will ich die Geschichte von Anfang an erklärt bekommen. »Warum bist du damals einfach so abgehauen?«

Loki scheint erleichtert, dass ich jetzt bereit bin, ihn anzuhören.

»Weil ich mich erinnern konnte. An alles.« Ich nicke leicht um zu signalisieren, dass er fortfahren soll. »Ich befand mich gerade auf dem Weg zu einer Gerichtsverhandlung. Der Gerichtsverhandlung, in der über meine jüngsten Verbrechen hier auf Midgard geurteilt werden sollte. Gerade gehe ich also noch, bewacht von asischen Streitkräften, den langen goldenen Gang zum Gericht entlang, und keine Sekunde später bist du meine nächste Erinnerung. Ich weiß bis heute nicht, wie das möglich ist.«

Ich schon, aber ich halte mit meinem Wissen schön hinter dem Berg.

Midgard, asisch, goldene Gänge. Ich habe keine Ahnung, ob mein Gehirn diesen Input heute noch verarbeiten kann. Moment.

»Echt jetzt, goldene Gänge?«

Loki lächelt humorlos und steht auf um uns Kaffee einzuschenken.

»Sei mal ehrlich«, sagt er zu mir und stellt meine Lieblingstasse vor mir ab. »Welchen Eindruck macht es auf dich, wenn ein Häftling kurz vor seiner Verhandlung einfach verschwindet?«

Da brauche ich nicht lange überlegen.

»Keinen guten«, sage ich, nippe an dem heißen Getränk und verbrenne mir just die Zunge. »Ich würde denken, dass er geflohen ist. Oh Mist.«

Loki nickt bestätigend und sieht mir dabei fest in die Augen.

»Als ich mich wieder erinnerte, wer ich bin, waren seit der Verhandlung Monate vergangen. Ich wollte keine Zeit mehr verlieren und bin so schnell wie möglich nach New York gereist, um meine Situation zu erklären.«

Loki lehnt sich zurück, schlägt die Beine übereinander und sieht, in Erinnerung schwelgend, an die Küchendecke.

»Und weiter?«, frage ich ungeduldig und seine grünen Augen streifen mich kurz.

»Sagen wir, es war etwas unklug von mir, mich direkt im Stark Tower zu materialisieren.« Oh. »Der Blechmann hat mich sofort angegriffen und der große Grüne...« Loki unterbricht sich selbst und ein Schaudern durchläuft seinen Körper, bei der Erinnerung an den Hulk. Ich denke an die Fernsehbilder und er geht darauf ein, als lese er meine Gedanken. »Du musst mir glauben, dass ich mich nur verteidigt habe. Ich wollte keinen Ärger. Diesmal nicht.«

»Und damals?«, frage ich leise und sehe dabei in die Abgründe seiner grünen Augen. »Als du mit diesem Zepter wild um dich geballert hast?« Immerhin wurde er nicht umsonst zu einer Verhandlung geladen.

Er wendet leidend den Blick ab.

»Telepathie«, sagt er schlicht und es fällt ihm sichtlich schwer darüber zu sprechen, also weiß ich es echt zu schätzen, dass er es trotzdem tut. »Der Wunsch die Welt zu unterwerfen entsprang nicht meinen eigenen Gedanken, sondern wurde mir eingepflanzt. Von Thanos.«

»Von wem?«, frage ich verdutzt und merke, wie sehr ich an seinen Lippen hänge und versuche, alles zu begreifen.

»Dem König der Chitauri«, klärt Loki mich auf und schenkt Kaffee nach, nachdem ich meine Tasse in einem Zug leere.

»Das bedeutet, dass du unschuldig bist«, erfasst mein Gehirn die Situation sofort und ein Chor beginnt in meinem Kopf zu singen. Unschuldig, unschuldig, unschuldig! Jetzt kann ich es ja auch zugeben, dass ich es eigentlich immer gewusst habe. Loki ist in Wahrheit gar nicht der böselige Badass-Schurke, sondern nur... äh... ja, was eigentlich?

»Du glaubst mir?«, fragt er vorsichtig und ich nicke hastig, als er mich in meinen Gedanken unterbricht.

»Was hast du den letzten Monat über gemacht?«, will ich neugierig wissen.

»Eine Weltreise«, sagt Loki und grinst mich an, als er mein verdattertes Gesicht sieht. »Ich war in Asien, Afrika und in Neuseeland.«

»Sag nicht, dass du die Drehplätze von 'Der Herr der Ringe' besucht hast«, sage ich lachend und sein Grinsen wird noch breiter.

»Wusstest du, dass es in einem Naturschutzgebiet in Australien einen See gibt, der pinkfarbenes Wasser hat? Pinkes Wasser!«

Ist nicht wahr. Ich habe eine Schwäche für pinke, glitzernde und total unnütze Sachen. Herrlich.

»Das würde ich gern einmal sehen«, gestehe ich und bekommen ganz glasige Augen.

»Nichts leichter als das«, sagt mein Gegenüber und hält seine offene Hand über den Tisch.

»Später«, sage ich eilig, als ich begreife, dass er mich binnen eines Augenschlags dahin bringen kann.

»Ich war außerdem auch in Vegas«, berichtet er weiter und schaut mich vielsagend an.

»Hast du gemogelt?«, versuche ich ihn zu durchschauen.

»Nur ein bisschen«, gesteht er lachend und zeigt mit Daumen und Zeigefinger seiner rechten Hand, wie viel »ein bisschen« ist. »Ich habe mir erlaubt, dir einen gewissen Betrag zu überweisen. Ein neues Flugzeug sollte jetzt kein Problem mehr sein.« Mir klappt der Mund auf. Waaas? »Oh, und das hier habe ich aus Indien für dich mitgebracht.«

Er fischt ein Armband aus seiner Hosentasche und wartet mit einem Lächeln ab, bis ich mein Handgelenk in seine Richtung strecke.

»Nein, warte«, beginne ich und hebe abwehrend die Hände. »Das kann ich nicht annehmen. Du kannst mir nicht einfach-«

»Riley«, unterbricht er mich mit leiser Stimme und doch höre ich sofort auf und ergebe mich meinem Schicksal. Einfach nicht widersprechen, ist vielleicht keine ganz so blöde Idee. Nicht, dass er doch noch das Zepter raus holt.

Fünf Sekunden später baumelt ein feingliedriges Armband mit einem kleinen Anhänger in Form eines »R« an meinem linken Handgelenk.

»Danke«, sage ich nur und mir fällt schlagartig etwas ein.

Ich drücke mich hinter dem Tisch hervor, haue mich neben Bob auf das Sofa und greife nach dem Telefon. Dann lasse ich mich von der Auskunft mit dem Stark Tower verbinden.

»Was hast du vor?«, fragt Loki interessiert und legt seine Stirn in Falten.

»Ich rufe die Avengers an«, kläre ich auf, als wäre es das Einfachste auf der Welt, die Rächer so einfach per Telefon zu erreichen. »Oh, ein Freizeichen.«

»Was soll das bringen?«, fragt Loki weiter, erhebt sich und begibt sich auf den Weg durch den Raum.

»Wir müssen die Situation aufklären. Die Welt muss erfahren, dass du nichts dafür konntest. Du warst nur ein Opfer. Dass du dich geändert hast. Du hast dich doch geändert, oder?«

»Natürlich«, versichert Loki, als er neben mir Platz nimmt und ich mich gleich wieder in alte Zeiten zurückversetzt fühle.

»Warteschleife«, sage ich, als das Freizeichen einer leisen Musik weicht. »Aber ich bleibe hartnäckig.«

Stunden später lümmeln wir zu dritt auf der Couch, mein Bein baumelt über der Armlehne und mein Ohr wird immer noch von der Warteschleifenmusik malträtiert, als der Fernseher zur Abwechslung einmal einen Sci-Fi-Film spielt.

»Und warum bist du jetzt wieder hier?«, frage ich und übertöne mit meiner Stimme die Warteschleifenmusik.

»Mir war langweilig«, gesteht er ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken und mein Kopf dreht sich in seine Richtung. »Und schließlich bist du ja so etwas wie ein Hobby von mir, was ich nicht aufgeben möchte.«

Meine Faust knallt gegen seinen Oberarm und er lacht, ohne den Blick vom Fernsehgeschehen zu wenden.

»Suchen die anderen Götter dich denn gar nicht?«, will ich wissen und schiele ihn von der Seite her an. »Du bist doch nicht etwa auf der Flucht, oder so?«

Loki presst kurz die Lippen aufeinander, bevor er antwortet.

»Es gibt da einen Wächter, Heimdall. Er ist allsehend. Aus irgendeinem Grund wollen sie mich wohl nicht holen kommen.«

Merkwürdig. Vielleicht haben sie heimlich schon beschlossen, dass Loki ein freier Mann ist. Man kann ja wohl noch träumen.

»Vielleicht findet dieser Heimdall ja, dass du in guter Gesellschaft bist.«

Ich höre sein leises Lachen als Antwort.

»Ja, vielleicht.«

»Du, Loki?«, frage ich und nenne ihn das erste mal bei seinem richtigen Namen. Ein historischer Moment.

»Hm?«

»Ich bin froh, dass du wieder da bist.« Nun dreht sich sein Kopf doch in meine Richtung und er nickt leise lächelnd. »Und ich würde dich jetzt gern umarmen, wenn ich darf.«

Ohne Vorwarnung umarmt er mich und drückt mich fest an sich, während die Musik aus dem Hörer leise weiter dudelt.

~ Ende des 9. Kapitels ~


	10. Ein kurzes Intermezzo

_10_

¨¯¯¨˜"ª¤.¸°¸.¤ª"˜¨¨¯¯¨

___Ein kurzes Intermezzo_

Als ich erwache, erinnere ich mich an einen echt seltsamen Traum.

In diesem Traum serviere ich Pizza, während Loki seine komplette schwarz-grün-goldene Montur trägt, plus Helm, auf meinem Bett auf und ab springt und ruft:

»Ich werde diese lächerliche Welt in Stücke reißen!«

Ich schalte, davon komplett unbeeindruckt, den Fernseher ein und beobachte wie die Hörner seines Kopfschutzes zwei Löcher in die Decke stanzen.

»Ja, ja«, sage ich, setze mich auf die Couch und klopfe mit der Handfläche auf den freien Platz neben mir. »Mach das morgen, jetzt läuft gerade deine Lieblingsserie.«

»Uh«, wird Loki somit von seinem Plan abgelenkt, nimmt Anlauf und hüpft wie ein Hürdenläufer über die Couchlehne um-

Keine Ahnung. Hier endet der Traum, zaubert mir jedoch trotzdem ein Lächeln auf das verschlafene Gesicht.

Ich erinnere mich nicht daran, ins Bett gegangen zu sein und tue das mit einem Schulterzucken ab. Da hat mich wohl jemand ins Bett gebracht.

Ich stehe auf, als ich aus der Küche ein geschäftiges Werkeln höre.

Oh, ich trage immer noch das Kleid von gestern. Schnell schlüpfe ich in eine bequeme Hose und ziehe ein Tanktop über, bevor ich die Schiebetür aufreiße.

Ich gähne herzhaft, strecke mich und nuschele ein »Guten Morgen!« in die Runde. So gut habe ich mich seit Wochen nicht mehr gefühlt.

»Guten Morgen«, höre ich die Stimme meiner Mutter aus der Küche und erschrecke.

»Mutter!«

»Tochter!«

»Was machst du hier?«

»Rühreier«, ist ihre Antwort und sie stochert mit einem Holzlöffel in der Pfanne auf dem Herd herum.

Oh, fällt es mir schlagartig wieder ein. Moms Flug geht erst heute Abend. Wir haben den ganzen Tag für uns, yay...

»Wo hast du geschlafen?«, frage ich und sehe mich unauffällig um. Bob fällt gerade über seinen Fressnapf her. Der Geruch von frisch gebratenem Speck liegt noch in der Luft. Ui, toll. Nicht lange und er wird den ganzen Kram wieder auskotzen. Aber wo ist Loki? Ob ich mal im Wandschrank nachsehen soll?

»Auf der Couch. Nick war so nett und hat mir seinen Schlüssel ausgeliehen, als meine Tochter mich vergessen hatte.«

»Das ist nicht gut für den Hund«, lenke ich schnell vom Thema ab, doch Mom lässt sich ebenfalls nicht beirren.

»Wohnst du hier allein?«

Ich sehe sie an, ihr Blick trifft meinen und dann deutet sie mit dem Kinn zum Couchtisch.

Ich wirbele herum, auf das Schlimmste gefasst, doch da stehen nur unsere zwei Kaffeetassen von letzter Nacht.

»Ja, natürlich«, sage ich. Stimmt ja auch. Wir haben noch nicht ausdiskutiert, ob Loki nur ein Gast ist. Aber im Moment sieht es so aus, als hat er eh schon wieder das Weite gesucht. Ich muss schlucken. Der Gedanke behagt mir irgendwie gar nicht. »Hast du sonst jemanden gesehen?«, frage ich und beobachte ihre Gesichtszüge. Ein Wangennerv zuckt kurz.

»Nein.«

Unauffällig sehe ich mich weiter um, schleiche sogar in Lokis altes Zimmer, doch es ist unbenutzt und von dem Gott fehlt jede Spur. War ja klar, dass er irgendwann ohne ein Wort des Abschieds wieder verschwinden würde. Doch das irgendwann bereits heute ist, stimmt mich irgendwie traurig.

Ich schniefe und pflanze mich an den Küchentisch um gedankenverloren in einem Kaffee zu rühren, den mir meine Mutter unter die Nase stellt.

»Ich muss da mal wohin«, erklärt sie mir, obwohl ich nicht gefragt habe und verschwindet mit kleinen Tippelschritten ins Bad.

Kaum ist sie weg, erklingt ein charakteristisches Geräusch, welches mir durch Mark und Bein geht und Loki taucht aus dem Nichts vor mir auf.

»Komme ich ungelegen?«, fragt er leise flüsternd und wirft einen kurzen Blick in Richtung Badezimmertür.

»Ich dachte, du wärst weg«, flüstere ich ebenfalls ohne auf seine Frage einzugehen und merke, dass meine Augen drohen überzulaufen.

»Ich war Baguettes holen«, erklärt er und hält eine Tüte in die Höhe. »In Frankreich.«

Obwohl ich nicht will, fange ich an zu heulen und Loki lässt fragenden Blickes die Tüte mit den Baguettestangen wieder sinken.

»Dir wären Croissants lieber gewesen«, deutet er meinen Gefühlsausbruch falsch.

»Nein«, sage ich schluchzend. »Ich hätte es nur nicht ertragen, wenn-« Ich unterbreche mich selber, um noch einmal anders anzufangen. »Darf ich dich um einen Gefallen bitten?«

Loki stellt die Tüte auf die Anrichte, setzt sich mir gegenüber an den Tisch und nickt vorsichtig, seine Miene ein einziges Fragezeichen.

»Wenn du gehst, und ich meine nicht Brötchen holen oder Clubs betreiben, sondern, wenn du wirklich gehst, also für immer. Verabschiede dich bitte vorher. Wenn du das nicht tust, dann würde mich das für den Rest meines Lebens umbringen.«

So, jetzt war es also raus. Jetzt mal im Ernst. Wie kann ich mir bei dem Kerl sicher sein, ob er nur mal eben in Japan frisches Sushi holen ist, oder ob er von »seinem Hobby« die Nase voll hat und sich nie wieder blicken lässt?

Loki greift über den Tisch hinweg nach meiner Hand und drückt sie leicht, sodass ich aufblicke und mich seine grünen Augen gefangen nehmen.

»Ich werde dich nicht verlassen«, sagt er und es klingt fast wie eine Drohung, obwohl er dabei sanftmütig lächelt.

Hach, was wir doch für herrlich kitschige Unterhaltungen führen können.

Ich will etwas erwidern, doch die Badezimmertür öffnet sich und ein »Phlump« später ist mein Gegenüber verschwunden.

»Mit wem hast du gesprochen?«, fragt mein Mutter und richtet ihre Bluse, als sie wieder in die Küche kommt.

»Mit mir selbst«, schwindele ich und ernte sofort einen besorgten Blick.

»So hat es bei deiner Tante Edna auch angefangen«, sagt Mom und ich kann in ihren Augen lesen, dass sie sich wünscht, dass in meinem Leben endlich einmal etwas Aufregendes passiert. Wenn die wüsste.

Ich höre ein Würgegeräusch aus Bobs Ecke und seufze, als er auf die Fliesen kotzt.

»Kind«, höre ich meine Mutter sagen. »Du gibst ihm eindeutig zu viele Hundekuchen.«

Ich lasse die Taube hinter mir und spaziere unter der tief stehenden Frühlingssonne in Richtung meiner Wohnung.

Heute habe ich einen Doktor aus Anchorage zwecks Hausbesuch in den hohen Norden und wieder zurück geflogen. Kein aufregender Tag, also. Mal sehen, was der Nachmittag noch so bringt.

Ich winke gerade der alten Mrs. Mazura mit ihrem Cockapoo auf der anderen Straßenseite, als ein Motorengeräusch die Häuserreihe entlang dröhnt. Ich denke mir nichts weiter dabei, betrete den kleinen Vorgarten, wundere mich dann aber doch, als ein Motorradfahrer seine Maschine direkt auf Höhe des Hauseinganges am Straßenrand parkt. Ich mache auf dem Absatz kehrt und beobachte das Schauspiel mit erhobenen Augenbrauen.

Der Fahrer steigt soeben formvollendet von seinem Gefährt. Er trägt eine dieser coolen Motorradmonturen. Soll heißen, er ist von oben bis unten in dunkles Leder gekleidet, der grüne Helm passt farblich zu der Maschine und-

Ich stutze, als der Fahrer schnurstracks in meine Richtung geht. Diese Statur kommt mir auch irgendwie bekannt vor. Also wundere ich mich einfach einmal gar nicht, als der Fahrer in einer fließenden Bewegung den Helm von seinem Kopf nimmt, sich auch die feuerfeste Maske runter reißt und ein grinsender Loki zum Vorschein kommt.

Meine Synapsen drohen bei diesem Anblick durchzubrennen, aber ich lasse mir nichts anmerken, sondern streiche sein zerzaustes Haar glatt, als er neben mir zum Stehen kommt und sich den Helm unter den Arm klemmt.

»Das ist ein Motorrad«, sage ich total geistreich und gewinne damit den Pulitzerpreis für intelligente Bemerkungen.

»Ja«, bestätigt Loki mit einem Nicken. »Eine Kawasaki 250 Ninja.«

»Aha«, mache ich und warte darauf, dass er mir auch noch die technischen Daten vorbetet, die ich eh nicht verstehen werde. Aber nichts dergleichen geschieht.

»Lust auf eine Spritztour?«, fragt er stattdessen und in meinem Kopf fangen Alarmglocken an zu schrillen. Normalerweise versuche ich, Situationen in denen mein Kopf bei Tempo Einhundert Bekanntschaft mit Asphalt machen kann, tunlichst zu vermeiden. Nur in der Luft fühle ich mich wirklich sicher.

»Nein, danke«, sage ich daher so nett wie möglich und schlendere zur Tür.

»Du verpasst etwas«, höre ich Loki noch sagen und begebe mich auf den Weg nach oben.

Ich würde mich nicht gegen eine Fahrt auf einer Rennmaschine wehren, wenn mir jemand eine Waffe an den Kopf halten würde und mich nett darum bittet. Da bin ich gar nicht der Typ dafür. Aber das sage ich Loki lieber nicht, sonst kommt er noch auf dumme Gedanken.

Oben angekommen, schließe ich meine Wohnungstür auf, drehe mich um, um Loki den Vortritt zu lassen und blinzele in gähnende Leere. Dann huscht mein Blick ins Wohnzimmer, wo er es sich bereits auf der Couch bequem gemacht hat und Schokoküsse nascht.

»Angeber«, nuschele ich und entledige mich an der Garderobe meiner Sachen.

»Was machen wir heute Abend?«, fragt Mr. Chaos und ich muss grinsen, als mir die Assoziation zu einer Zeichentrickserie in den Sinn kommt.

»Dasselbe wie jeden Abend«, sage ich daher und kann es nicht lassen, noch ein »Pinky« anzuhängen.

Plötzlich steht Loki direkt vor mir, als ich von der Garderobe ablasse, sodass ich gegen ihn laufe, und legt leicht eine Hand gegen meine Stirn.

»Wer ist Pinky? Hast du Fieber?«

»Ich? Was? Nein. Man, du hast meine Pointe versaut.« Irgendwann werde ich ihm eine Folge »Pinky und der Brain« zeigen.

»Tut mir leid«, sagt er ehrlich verwirrt.

»Ach und, könntest du bitte damit aufhören?«

»Womit?« Auf seiner Stirn entsteht eine Furche, als er diese in Falten legt.

»Damit, dass du ständig aus heiterem Himmel neben mir auftauchst. Das macht mich noch ganz kirre und erschreckt mich jedes mal halb zu Tode.« Was passiert eigentlich, wenn man zweimal halb zu Tode erschrickt? Aber eigentlich will ich es lieber nicht wissen.

»Verzeihung«, entschuldigt er sich erneut und öffnet den Reißverschluss seiner Montur, was mich kurzzeitig ablenkt und total aus der Fassung bringt.

»Also einverstanden?«, frage ich und beobachte, wie er seinen Oberkörper aus dem Motorradanzug schält.

»Einverstanden.«

Ich nicke erleichtert, als es neben uns an der Tür klopft. Kurzzeitig sehen wir uns fragend an, dann greift Loki blind nach dem Türknauf und öffnet.

Ein Schrei ertönt, Nick stolpert rückwärts über den Gang und prallt dann schließlich hart mit dem Rücken an die gegenüberliegende Wand. Dort formt er mit den Fingern ein Kreuz, was uns dazu bringt, ihn verdattert anzusehen. Bob kommt brav in die Wohnung getrottet, wedelt uns kurz zu und verzieht sich auf die Couch.

»Rey-Rey, der Pfefferspray!«, schreit Nick unterdessen und sieht Loki auf eine Art an, die zeigt, dass er ihn ebenfalls für den Teufel hält.

Mir fällt ein, dass ich Nick noch gar nicht über Lokis Unschuld aufgeklärt habe. Oops, mein Fehler.

»Mach dich nicht lächerlich«, sage ich, vielleicht etwas zu hart, und begebe mich auf den Weg in die Küche. »Du hast nichts zu befürchten.«

»Wieso haben eigentlich alle Angst vor mir?«, fragt Loki und sieht dabei zu, wie Nick sich, dem Frieden noch nicht ganz trauend, an ihm vorbei drückt und dann schnell hinter die Couch flüchtet.

»Da fallen mir auf Anhieb gleich achtzig Gründe ein«, rufe ich aus der Küche und rühre Kakaopulver in kalte Milch, zerdrücke die Klümpchen mit dem Löffel an den Rändern der Gläser.

Loki zieht eine Schnute, als ich ihn damit an die Vorkommnisse in New York erinnere und Nick taucht aus der Versenkung auf.

»Uh, gibt es etwa Schokoladenmilch?«, fragt mein Nachbar und setzt sich bereits an den Küchentisch.

Eine halbe Stunde später schlürfen wir zu dritt bereits unsere zweite Portion Milch durch witzige Strohhalme und erfreuen uns an Nicks Hochzeitsgeschichten vom Wochenende.

»Ich hoffe, es war in Ordnung, dass ich deiner Mutter den Schlüssel gegeben habe«, scheint Nick plötzlich einzufallen, als ich mir gerade die letzten Lachtränen aus den Augenwinkeln wische. »Oder ist Sie in dem Moment reingeschneit, als ihr gerade eine Nummer auf dem Küchentisch geschoben habt?«

Nick lacht lautstark über seinen eigenen Witz, während ich versuche, es mir nicht bildlich vorzustellen. Oh, diese Bilder...

Zur Ablenkung nehme ich den Strohhalm aus meinem Glas und nehme einen kräftigen Schluck kalten Kakao. Das nächste Mal werde ich ihn wohl mit Schuss servieren müssen, wenn das Niveau der Unterhaltung nicht bald wieder steigt.

»Woher weißt du das?«, höre ich Loki so komplett gelassen und todernst fragen, dass ich den Inhalt meines Mundes quer über den Küchentisch und in Nicks Gesicht spucke.

Ich habe Nick noch nie so fassungslos gesehen. Er blickt zwischen uns hin und her und es scheint ihn nicht einmal zu stören, dass sein Gesicht über und über mit Kakaomilchtropfen gesprenkelt ist.

»Ernsthaft?«, fragt er nur und deutet nun mit einem ausgestreckten Finger zwischen uns hin und her. »Ihr beide?«

Ich zucke unbehaglich mit der Schulter und sehe zu Loki, der seine Lippen zusammenpresst, ein eindeutiges Zeichen dafür, dass er ein Lachen unterdrückt. Dann bricht es aus ihm heraus und ich muss mit ansehen, wie er vor lauter Lachen Schluckauf bekommt.

~ Ende des 10. Kapitels ~


	11. Eine intime Banalität

_11_

¨¯¯¨˜"ª¤.¸°¸.¤ª"˜¨¨¯¯¨

___Eine intime Banalität_

Die Nachrichten eines Mittwochabends bringen mich dazu einen folgenschweren Entschluss zu fassen.

Mir platzt der Kragen, mir geht die Hutschnur hoch und es brodelt gewaltig in meinem Inneren, als ich kurzerhand in das Schlafzimmer stapfe, einen großen Koffer unter dem Bett hervor zerre und völlig wahllos anfange, irgendwelche Klamotten aus der Kommode hineinzustopfen.

Ich murmele gerade leise fluchend vor mich hin, als ich das Geräusch von Lokis Kawasaki auf der Straße vernehme und kurze Zeit später jemand an die Wohnungstür klopft.

»Ja?«, rufe ich und packe wie besessen weiter.

»Mit deiner Erlaubnis würde ich gern eintreten«, ertönt Lokis gedämpfte Stimme auf dem Flur.

»Geht klar« sage ich nur und überlege, wo zum Henker ich eigentlich meinen Reisepass habe.

»Phlump«, macht es hinter mir und Loki teleportiert sich in den Raum.

»Was machst du da?«, fragt er sogleich und schafft seinen schicken Motorradhelm in sein Zimmer nebenan.

»Ich packe«, sage ich, immer noch aufgebracht und haste ins Bad, um meine Zahnbürste zu holen.

Als ich zurück komme, lehnt Loki lässig im Türrahmen und sieht mir dabei zu, wie ich versuche den heillos überfüllten Koffer zu schließen.

»Was hast du vor?«, fragt er in genau dem Moment, als ich mich kurzerhand darauf setze und die Schnallen bereits ein protestierendes Knacken von sich geben.

»Ich fliege nach New York«, teile ich ihm keuchend mit und atme erst einmal tief durch, als mein Vorhaben endlich von Erfolg gekrönt wird.

»Darf man fragen, weshalb?«

»Darf man«, sage ich und deute eifrig auf den Fernseher.

Ein Nachrichtensprecher ergeht sich noch immer über die vergangenen Gräueltaten eines gewissen Gottes, den damit verbundenen Gefahren für die Weltbevölkerung und den heroischen Taten einer nur allzu bekannten Rächer-Gruppe.

Loki zieht eine Augenbraue steil in die Höhe und der Fernseher gibt, wie auf Kommando, den Geist auf.

»Und was willst du in New York?«

»Ich lasse mir einen Termin im Stark Tower geben und werde dieses ganze Missverständnis aufklären.«

»Riley«, beginnt Loki und hat diesen Ton drauf, der einem sagt, dass das, was man vorhat, totale Zeitverschwendung ist.

»Versuche nicht, mich aufzuhalten«, sage ich daher, hieve den Koffer hinter mir her und stiefele zur Wohnungstür.

»Riley«, sagt Loki erneut und ich stelle den Koffer noch einmal ab, um meine Jacke überzuwerfen.

»Nein, Loki, ich werde nicht-«

Ich halte inne, als seine anbietende Hand in meinem Gesichtsfeld auftaucht und blicke auf. Er sieht mich mit einem irgendwie sentimentalen Ausdruck an, den ich nicht ganz deuten kann.

»Ein Wimpernschlag«, sagt er leise und ich begreife.

Uff.

Aber wieso eigentlich nicht? Und wieso hatte ich vorher nicht daran gedacht?

Vorsichtig und mit Bedacht lege ich also, mit dem Vorhaben einverstanden, meine Hand in seine.

Lokis Mundwinkel ziehen sich kaum merklich in die Höhe, als er mich an sich zieht und ich gegen seine Brust stolpere.

»Die Magie fließt besser, wenn so viel Kontakt wie möglich besteht«, erklärt Loki leise und unterstreicht diese Aussage damit, dass er seine Hände auf meinen Rücken legt und mich an sich presst, während ich mein Gesicht an seine Schulter lege. Ich schiebe sogar meine Hände in seinen Nacken und kann unter meinen Fingern spüren, wie sich sein Körper einen kurzen Moment lang überrascht versteift. »Es ist besser, wenn du beim ersten Mal die Augen schließt.«

Ich gehorche und schon fühle ich, wie mein Körper durch Raum und Zeit gerissen wird. Der Boden unter meinen Füßen ist verschwunden und es fühlt sich an, als würde ein Anker an meinem Bauchnabel hängen und mich mit Lichtgeschwindigkeit hinter sich her zerren. Kurz erinnert mich das Gefühl auch an eine Achterbahnfahrt. Und schon ist es vorbei.

Meine Füße prallen hart auf asphaltierten Boden und ich reiße, nach Luft schnappend, die Augen auf. Sofort wird mir wieder Schwarz vor Augen und ich stolpere nach hinten, wo ich gegen etwas Hartes stoße, während Loki mich an den Oberarmen hält und somit verhindert, dass meine wackeligen Knie unter mir nachgeben.

»Es wird gleich besser«, sagt er und streicht mit seinen Händen beruhigend an meinen Oberarmen auf und ab.

Gerade als ich denke, dass ich mich gleich zielsicher auf Lokis Schuhe übergeben werde, hört das Schwindelgefühl auf und ich komme wieder vollends zu mir. Ich bin nicht sicher, ob ich das noch einmal miterleben möchte.

Ich höre Großstadtstraßenlärm und blinzele in das kahle Erscheinungsbild einer Seitengasse. Pappkartons, riesige Müllcontainer und Ziegelsteinfassaden der angrenzenden Häuser. In der schattigen Gasse ist es kühl, doch ich sehe, dass die Morgensonne den Bürgersteig von New York ein paar Meter weiter erhellt.

Ich fange plötzlich an zu kichern, als mir klar wird, dass ich zwischen Loki und der Wand festgenagelt bin. Irgendwie fühle ich mich auch beschwipst. Nanu.

»Was?«, fragt er leicht alarmiert und versucht durch einen Blick in mein Gesicht herauszufinden, was mir fehlt.

»Nichts weiter«, gluckse ich und bemerke eine plötzliche Hitze in meinem Gesicht. »Ich musste nur gerade daran denken, dass ich so schon immer einmal geküsst werden wollte.«

Loki macht ein amüsiertes Gesicht, packt meine Hand und stößt sich an der Wand hinter mir ab.

»Na komm«, sagt er und wir schlendern in Richtung des belebten Bürgersteigs.

Schade, denke ich nur.

Dann bin ich von der Skyline New Yorks geflasht. Hochhäuser, Menschenmassen und geschäftiges Treiben wohin man sieht. Ach ja, Dreck und Lärm nicht zu vergessen. Bereits nach wenigen Sekunden dröhnt mir so sehr der Kopf, dass ich froh bin in der Abgeschiedenheit von Alaska zu leben.

Loki bleibt mit einem Mal stehen und ich laufe fast in ihn hinein. Menschenmassen fluten um uns herum und ich widerstehe nur schwer dem Drang mich an Loki festzukrallen. Nicht auszudenken, wenn wir uns hier verlieren.

»Da ist er«, sagt er, blickt auf die andere Straßenseite und ich werfe meinen Kopf in den Nacken, um zum Stark Tower aufblicken zu können.

Oh ha. Der ist ja riesig. Bestimmt einhundert Stockwerke hoch, flankiert von zwei kleineren Nebengebäuden und mit einem eigenen Arc-Reaktor versorgt, sodass der Tower bis zu einem Jahr völlig unabhängig vom Rest der Stadt über Strom verfügen kann. Habe ich mir sagen lassen. Obenauf prangt in exorbitanten Lettern der Schriftzug »Stark«, was mein Gehirn dazu bringt an ein unschönes Wort namens Größenwahn zu denken. Außerdem ist der Hauptturm des Gebäudekomplexes das Hauptquartier der Avengers, und genau deswegen bin ich hier.

Der Straßenzug ist seit dem kleinen Zwischenfall im Tower noch nicht wieder ganz aufgebaut. In einem Hochhaus gegenüber sind alle obersten Stockwerke unbenutzt, nur eine Bank im Erdgeschoss ist immer noch in Betrieb.

»Was genau hast du jetzt vor?«, fragt Loki und behält aufmerksam die Umgebung im Auge.

Ich zucke mit den Schultern. Einen Plan wollte ich mir eigentlich auf dem Flug hierher überlegen. Da dieser Flug jedoch ins Wasser fiel, muss ich mir jetzt schnell irgendetwas einfallen lassen.

»Ich gehe da einfach rein, haue auf den Tisch und sage was Sache ist«, erkläre ich plump und wedele unsicher mit den Armen.

Oh Gott, die werden mich da schneller wieder raus werfen, als ich Desoxyribonukleinsäure buchstabieren kann.

»Und davon lässt du dich auch nicht abbringen?«, fragt Loki und straft einen Passanten, der mich anrempelt, mit seinem Todesblick.

»Nein«, sage ich, bin aber von der Genialität meines Planes selber nicht mehr so ganz überzeugt.

»Gut, dann warte ich hier auf dich.«

Alarmiert sehe ich zu Loki, der mit dem Daumen auf ein Starbucks hinter uns zeigt.

»Du kommst nicht mit?«, höre ich meine Stimme fragen, und diese entgleitet mir dabei in eine etwas höhere Tonlage als normal. Zur Antwort sieht Loki mich auf eine Art an, die mich kurz selbst an meinem Verstand zweifeln lässt. »Ja, okay. Hab verstanden. Bis gleich also.«

Ehe ich es mir anders überlege, wende ich mich von ihm ab und lasse mich mit der Masse über eine Ampelkreuzung schieben. Zu allem Überfluss muss ich mich auf der anderen Straßenseite sogar noch von einem Taxi anhupen lassen. Steht mir eigentlich »Landei« auf die Stirn geschrieben?

Ich spreche mir selber Mut zu, als die Glasfronten des Eingangsbereiches des Stark Towers unaufhaltsam näher rücken. Ich bin aufgeregt und auf meinen Handflächen hat sich kalter Schweiß gebildet. Hoffentlich muss ich niemandem die Hand geben.

Einigermaßen sicheren Schrittes schaffe ich es durch die Drehtür und bin froh, dass ich nicht gegen eine hinterhältig aufgestellte Glasscheibe renne. Nein, das ist mir natürlich noch nie passiert. Hust.

Der Eingangsbereich ist eher steril anzusehen. Kaum Menschen, nur eine einsame Empfangsdame hinter einem weißen Tresen, die die Aufzugtüren bewacht. Ich blicke mich um, kann keine Kameras entdecken, weiß aber, dass welche da sein müssen. Zweifellos hat das Sicherheitssystem des Gebäudes mich schon abgescannt, auf Waffen durchsucht, meine Sozialversicherungsnummer herausgefunden, meine Mutter angerufen und diese gefragt, ob sie weiß, dass ich hier bin.

Als die Empfangsdame den Blick von ihrem kleinen Tablet PC hebt, straffe ich die Schultern und gehe schnell auf sie zu. Die junge Frau wirkt überrascht. Vermutlich rechnet sie nicht mit so viel Dreistigkeit der Passanten, hier einfach hinein zu spazieren.

»Willkommen im Stark Tower«, sagt sie dennoch pflichtbewusst und rasselt ihren Text herunter. »Mein Name ist Vivian Snook. Wie kann ich Ihnen behilflich sein?«

Dann setzt sie dieses Honigkuchenlächeln auf und ich will mich auf der Stelle übergeben.

»Äh, hallo«, zwinge ich mich zu sagen und lümmele mich auf den Tresen. Plötzlich wird mir bewusst, dass das vielleicht keinen so guten Eindruck macht, also stelle ich mich wieder aufrecht hin. »Ich hätte ganz gern einen Termin bei den Avengers.« Ich versuche ihr Lächeln zu imitieren, aber es will nicht ganz funktionieren.

Vivian tippt eifrig auf ihrem Tablet herum und nickt nach ein paar Sekunden entschieden.

»Wäre Ihnen der vierte April, um vierzehn Uhr recht?«

»Der vierte April?«, wiederhole ich fragend und sehe sie entsetzt an. »Wie in 'nächste Woche'?«

Vivian lacht leise und gekünstelt.

»Natürlich nicht«, sagt sie dann und ich dachte mir schon, dass es sich dabei um einen Fehler handeln muss. »Der vierte April, wie in 'nächstes Jahr'.«

Ich starre auf ihre gebleichte Zahnreihe und muss mich arg zusammenreißen, dass ich sie ihr nicht einschlage. Jetzt stütze ich mich doch wieder auf den Tresen.

»Jetzt hören Sie mal, Vivian«, sage ich in aller Ruhe, die ich noch aufbringen kann. »Vielleicht habe ich mich falsch ausgedrückt. Ich brauche einen Termin, und zwar heute. Am liebsten sofort.«

Vivians eingemeißeltes Lächeln beginnt langsam zu bröckeln.

»Sind Sie von der Presse?«, fragt sie mich.

»Nein«, beantworte ich wahrheitsgemäß.

»Fernsehen?«

»Nein, auch das nicht.«

»Radio? Onlinemagazin? Forschungsinstitut? Universität? Polizei?«

»Nein.«

»Sind sie wenigstens von der Regierung?«

Ich überlege. Ob sie einen Ausweis sehen will? Soll ich schwindeln? Da wäre Loki wohl der bessere Ansprechpartner. Ich konnte in der Grundschule nicht einmal verheimlichen, dass ich mein Gemüse im Mülleimer entsorgt hatte. Bäh, ich hasse Tomaten.

»Nein«, sage ich daher zögerlich und Vivian besitzt doch wirklich die Frechheit und schnalzt mit der Zunge.

»Dann kann ich leider nichts für sie tun.«

Ich erhebe meinen Zeigefinger und beuge mich noch weiter zu ihr vor. Ich will protestieren, komme jedoch gar nicht mehr dazu irgendetwas zu sagen, denn Vivian greift unter die Tischplatte und mir bleibt der Protest vor Verwunderung im Hals stecken.

»Haben Sie gerade den Alarm ausgelöst?«, frage ich geschockt und Vivian zieht teilnahmslos die Schultern in die Höhe. Ihr Lächeln hat sich nun komplett aufgelöst.

Ein Blick nach rechts sagt mir, dass ein Sicherheitsbeamter bereits im Eilschritt den Empfangsbereich stürmt und alarmiert in meine Richtung blickt. Vivian deutet hektisch nickend auf mich, sodass sich meine Hände von ganz allein zu Fäusten ballen.

»Verlassen Sie bitte das Gebäude«, sagt der Kerl zu mir und ich bemerke, dass er die Statur eines Kleiderschrankes hat.

»Nein«, stelle ich mich bockig. »Nicht bevor ich nicht- Hey, Finger weg!«

Er packt mich grob am Arm und schiebt mich in Richtung Drehtür, droht mir Gewalt anzuwenden, sollte ich nicht kooperieren.

»Ich habe wichtige Informationen bezüglich Loki Laufeysons sogenannten Angriffs auf den Tower«, keife ich und hoffe, dass es irgendetwas bringt, dass ich meine Füße gegen den glatten Boden stemme. Doch der Typ zerrt mich einfach weiter. »Das wird noch Konsequenzen haben. Irgendwann werde ich mit Ihrem Vorgesetzten sprechen und er wird nicht sehr erfreut sein, dass Sie die Frau des Hauses verwiesen haben, die ein unglaubliches Missverständnis aufklären wollte!«

Ich überlege, ob ich auch kratzen oder beißen soll, beschließe jedoch erst einmal, das auf später zu verschieben.

Am Rande meiner Wahrnehmung höre ich ein Telefon klingeln und Vivians Stimme, die leise mit jemandem spricht.

»Pete!«, ruft sie dann und der Muskelprotz hört kurz auf mich in Richtung Ausgang zu bugsieren. Pete und ich starren Vivian erwartungsvoll an. Sie legt beinahe enttäuscht einen Telefonhörer beiseite und deutet hinter sich Richtung Aufzug. »Lass sie durch.«

Ha!

Erleichtert über ihre Worte, reiße ich mich los und streiche übertrieben sorgfältig meine Kleidung glatt.

»Danke, Pete, das wäre dann alles«, höre ich mich sagen und gehe erhobenen Hauptes, vorbei an der not amused aussehenden Vivian, zu den Aufzugtüren.

Die Tür eines Aufzugs gleitet lautlos auf und ich trete in den quadratischen Kasten. Hinter mir schließen sich die Türen wieder und ich grinse die betröppelt aussehenden Personen auf der anderen Seite frech an.

Victory, denke ich mir, doch bemerke eine Abnormalität.

Gerade, als ich mir überlege, in welchen Stock ich eigentlich fahren soll, bemerke ich, dass der Aufzug keine Kontrolltafeln hat. Ach du Schreck. Jemand anderes kontrolliert die Aufzüge.

Bitte, lass es nicht Vivian sein, schicke ich ein Stoßgebet los. Die würde den Fahrstuhl vermutlich direkt in die Hölle schicken.

Noch während ich dies denke, setzt sich der Aufzug langsam in Bewegung. Nach oben, wie ich erleichtert feststelle. Doch eine weitere Frage spukt nun durch meinen Kopf. Was erwartet mich, wenn ich oben ankomme?

Sekunden werden zu Minuten. Ungeduldig beäuge ich die digitale Stockwerkanzeige und wippe auf meinen Füßen vor und zurück. Selbst die leise Fahrstuhlmusik, die wohl beruhigend wirken soll, hilft nicht gegen meine Nervosität. Im Gegenteil. Das blöde Gedudel macht mich gleich wahnsinnig!

Als die Anzeige von neunundachtzig auf neunzig springt, verlangsamt der Fahrstuhl sein Tempo, kommt zum Stillstand und genauso lautlos, wie auch im Erdgeschoss, schweben die Türen beiseite.

Ich blinzele meine aufkommende Überraschung weg, versuche es zumindest. Gelingen will es mir nicht ganz. Ich zwinge meinen Körper dazu, sich zu bewegen und betrete einen, mit reichlich Metall verkleideten, Raum.

Labor trifft es eigentlich eher, denke ich mir.

Ich erblicke, wo ich auch hinschaue, zahlreiche Maschinen, groß wie Ungetüme, allerlei Gerätschaften, selbstständig arbeitende Roboterarme, die unter dem angeschalteten Neonlicht seltsame Schatten werfen, Hologramme und etliche teuer aussehende Hightech-Computer... Maschinen... Dingens.

Die Fahrstuhltüren schließen sich lautlos hinter mir. Nur ein leiser Lufthauch streift um meine Beine und ich fühle mich schlagartig gefangen. Was will ich gleich noch einmal hier?

»Au!«, höre ich plötzlich eine männliche Stimme irgendwo aus dem Labyrinth aus Maschinen, begleitet von elektrischem Knistern und Funkenflug.

Ich habe Angst, dass hier gleich alles in die Luft fliegt und suche vorsichtshalber schon einmal nach den Notausgang-Schildern. Es gibt keine. Aaahhh!

»Sie haben Besuch, Sir«, ertönt mit einem Mal eine blecherne Stimme mit eigenartigem Akzent und füllt den ganzen Raum aus.

Der Raum spricht! Ich weiß aus den Medien, dass der Stark Tower ein wirklich interessanter Ort sein muss, aber das hier ist total... abgefahren.

»Danke, J.A.R.V.I.S«, sagt jemand erneut von irgendwo aus der Versenkung und ich folge der Stimme mit meinem Blick.

Ich erlaube mir, einen wichtig aussehenden Schreibtisch mit diversen Utensilien zu umrunden und erblicke direkt zwischen zwei weiteren Tischen einen Mann, der, mit dem Rücken zu mir gewandt, beschäftigt am Werkeln ist. Neben ihm hält ein Roboterarm einen kleinen Feuerlöscher und ist bereit einzugreifen, sollten Flammen an die Decke schlagen.

Ich überlege, ob ich es riskieren soll mich zu räuspern, aber die Entscheidung wird mir abgenommen, als der Tüftler sich umdreht.

Ich kenne den Mann aus den Medien. Vor mit steht Tony Stark. Milliardär, Philanthrop, Genie, Playboy und als Iron Man Mitglied der Avengers.

Durch sein »Black Sabbath«-Shirt hindurch leuchtet mich etwas kreisförmiges an. In der einen Hand hält er einen Lötkolben, in der anderen... äh... die andere Hand ist mit rotem Metall überzogen. Ein Handschuh? Ein Teil seiner Iron Man Rüstung! Wooow!

Ich starre ihn unverblümt an und sein Gesicht erhellt sich kurz, als er mich bemerkt.

»Ah, sehr gut«, höre ich ihn sagen und er dreht sich direkt wieder um und wendet sich seinem Labortisch zu. »Komm mal kurz rüber.«

Ich horche auf, blicke kurz überprüfend hinter mich – Nein, sonst ist niemand anwesend – und trete zaghaft auf Mr. Stark zu.

Tony Stark! OMG!

Ich umrunde den Tisch und beobachte, wie er den behandschuhten Arm in eine Vorrichtung legt, die diesen stabilisiert. Eine Abdeckung des eisernen Unterarms liegt auf dem Tisch und das dadurch entstandene Loch legt unzählige Kabel und feine Mechanismen frei. Sieht ziemlich kompliziert aus.

»Sei so gut und halte das Kabel da zur Seite«, sagt er und deutet mit dem Lötkolben grob auf das Kabelgewirr.

»Das hier?«, frage ich arglos und puhle bereits in der Öffnung herum.

»Nein, nicht das«, sagt Tony hastig und schreit kurz darauf zum Gotterbarmen.

Ich schreie auch, zu Tode erschrocken, und lasse auf der Stelle alles fallen, was ich ich den tollpatschigen Händen halte.

Dann lacht Tony laut auf und stößt mit seiner Schulter freundschaftlich gegen meine.

»Kleiner Scherz, nichts passiert. Das Kabel da, bitte.«

Meine Hände zittern, als Adrenalin durch meinen Körper rast und ich diesmal das richtige Kabel zur Seite lege. Ich beobachte, wie Tony durch das Wirrwarr hindurch mit dem Lötkolben auf eine Platine stößt. Er bewegt überprüfend seine Finger und der Handschuh gibt simultan leise Geräusche von sich. Ich bin viel zu fasziniert, um den Blick abzuwenden.

»Ich muss diese Reparatur vornehmen, wenn ich die Rüstung trage«, erklärt mir der Erfinder. »Dummy hier, ist dabei leider keine Hilfe.«

Ich schaue auf, als er mit dem Kopf in Richtung des Roboterarms deutet, der sofort Anstalten macht uns mit Kohlenstoffdioxid einzunebeln.

»Na!«, warnt Tony und der Arm lässt beinahe enttäuscht den... äh... Arm hängen. Dann lötet er munter weiter. »Und dein Name war gleich noch mal?«

Uh, ich Trottel! Ich habe durch die ganze Aufregung nicht nur komplett ausgeblendet, weswegen ich eigentlich hier bin, sondern mich dazu noch nicht einmal richtig vorgestellt. Meine Manieren sind echt grottig.

»R-Riley Parker«, stottere ich schnell. Peinlich.

Ich würde ihm die Hand reichen, aber er scheint gerade ein wenig beschäftigt und lächelt vor sich hin, während eine kleine Rauchwolke von der Lötstelle auftaucht.

»Wie der Riley Parker aus dem Film 'Düstere Legenden'?«

»Keine Ahnung«, sage ich wahrheitsgemäß.

»Ist das nicht ein Jungenname?«, löchert Tony mich weiter und schaut währenddessen nicht einmal von seiner Arbeit auf.

»Weiß ich nicht«, sage ich einfach, obwohl ich es sehr wohl weiß. Diese Frage hatte ich mir in meiner Kindheit ständig anhören müssen.

»J.A.R.V.I.S.?«

Und schon ertönt abermals die Stimme mit dem britischen Akzent und rasselt einen Wikipediaeintrag herunter.

»Riley ist ein Familienname, der in der Neuzeit als Vorname verwendet wird. Der Name ist in seinen verschiedenen Schreibweisen in den Vereinigten Staaten für beide Geschlechter beliebt. Riley war auf Platz 109 der beliebtesten Jungennamen und auf Platz 52 der weiblichen Vornamen der Vereinigten Staaten im Jahr 2007. Namensträgerinnen sind unter anderem das Model Riley Keough oder die Pornodarstellerin Riley Steele.«

Oh je.

»Danke, J.A.R.V.I.S.«

»Gern, Sir.«

»Also Riley«, sagt Tony nun, nachdem alle Unklarheiten beseitigt sind. »Ich habe gehört, du hast wichtige Informationen?«

Er legt sein Werkzeug beiseite, verschließt die Öffnung und sieht nun zum ersten Mal direkt und forschend in mein Gesicht. Jetzt wird es ernst. Das darf ich nicht versauen.

»Allerdings«, sage ich und beobachte Tony dabei, wie er seine Rüstungshand prüfend bewegt. Oh je, wo soll ich nur anfangen?

»Fühlt sich gut an«, stellt Tony unterdessen fest, streckt seinen Arm mit gespreizter Hand aus und eine Energiewelle rast durch den Raum, die einen nahe stehenden Tisch in seine atomaren Bestandteile zerlegt. »Ja, fühlt sich definitiv gut an. Danke, Riley.«

»Äh, ja, gern geschehen.«

»Was wolltest du sagen?«

Ja, was wollte ich denn eigentlich-?

»Loki ist mein Mitbewohner«, sage ich einfach geradeheraus und ernte einen skeptischen Blick. »Er hatte sein Gedächtnis verloren und wollte bei seinem Erscheinen hier nur erklären, dass er sich nicht vor der Verhandlung drücken wollte. Aber ihr musstet ja gleich anfangen loszuballern!«

Wie, um sich abzureagieren, hebt Tony erneut den Arm und sprengt die Verankerung eines Regals aus der Wand, sodass dessen Inhalt klirrend und krachend zu Boden poltert. Die Erwähnung von Lokis Namen scheint ihm ein wenig zu schaffen zu machen.

»Raus hier«, sagt er leise, doch ich höre die unterdrückte Drohung in seiner Stimme.

»Mr. Stark«, versuche ich an seine Vernunft zu appellieren und ihn dazu zu bringen, mir weiter zuzuhören. »Loki ist keine Bedrohung für diese Stadt, diesen Planeten.«

Als Tony den bewaffneten Arm in meine Richtung hebt, nehme ich die Beine in die Hand und rette mich in den Aufzug.

Mein Blick schweift durch das Kaffee, auf der Suche nach einem bekannten Gesicht. Ich erblicke Loki in einer Sitzecke, wartend und gerade einen weiteren Flirtversuch eines vollbusigen Gastes abwehrend. Die Verschmähte wirft mir einen Blick zu, als sie an mir vorbei rauscht und ich sehe ihr kurz hinterher, bevor ich mich auf den bequemen Sessel neben Loki fallen lasse.

»Mädchen wie sie lassen Mädchen wie mich echt blöd aussehen«, murmele ich enttäuscht über meinen missglückten Besuch im Tower und Loki schiebt mir seinen Kaffee über den kleinen Beistelltisch zu.

»Grande Latte, italienische Zubereitung, viel Zimt, wenig Schaum, mit einem Schuss Himbeersirup«, erklärt er, ohne auf meine Bemerkung einzugehen und ich nippe an dem Getränk. Hm, köstlich. »Du warst länger da drin, als ich dachte.«

»Ich wurde trotzdem rausgeworfen. Die sind noch immer nicht sonderlich gut auf dich zu sprechen.« Loki legt einen Ellenbogen auf die Armlehne, bettet sein Kinn in seine Handfläche und mustert mich abschätzend, als würde er sagen »Ich hab's dir ja gesagt.«

Ich deute mit dem Daumen dem Mädel hinterher, meine aber die gesamte Weltbevölkerung.

»Wieso erkennen die Leute dich eigentlich nicht?«, will ich wissen. »Machst du irgendwelche Jedi-Gedankentricks?«

»Nein«, verneint Loki vehement. »Vielleicht rechnen sie nur einfach nicht mit mir.«

Ich nicke.

»Muss an der Rüstung liegen«, stelle ich fest und auch Loki nickt zustimmend.

»Und jetzt?«, fragt er, als ich das bisschen Schaum, was ich finden kann, aus dem Glas löffele.

»Will ich nach Hause. Auf mein Sofa und Süßigkeiten futtern. Aber vorher gebe ich dir noch einen Kaffee aus.« Ich krame in meiner kleinen Handtasche nach meinem Geldbeutel und zähle die Scheine. Mist. Mit drei Dollar komme ich nicht mehr weit. Dann fällt mir die Bank gegenüber ein. »Bin gleich wieder da.«

Ich spüre Lokis fragenden Blick in meinem Nacken, als ich mir meinen Weg durch die Tischreihen bahne und wieder auf den Bürgersteig trete. Mein Ziel fest im Blick, husche ich hinüber in die Bank und reihe mich in die Schlange an den Schaltern ein. Kaum bin ich nach ein paar Minuten Wartezeit an der Reihe, glaube ich den Verstand zu verlieren. Kann der Tag wirklich noch beschissener werden?

Er kann.

»Hände hoch, das ist ein Überfall!«

Ich will weinen. Und wieso entspricht dieses Klischee, dass Bankräuber solch dämliche Dinge rufen, auch noch der Tatsache?

Ich sehe, dass die Dame hinter dem Schalter geistesgegenwärtig den stillen Alarm auslöst, ehe sie, wie alle anderen Anwesenden, die Hände in die Höhe reißt. Ich drehe mich langsam und gelassen um und sehe, wie drei schwarz gekleidete Maskierte die Bank stürmen. Einer bewacht direkt den Eingang, ein anderer treibt die Anwesenden Kunden in eine Ecke und der Dritte hüpft hinter den Schalter und stopft Geldbündel in mitgebrachte Plastiktaschen. Alle drei haben Handfeuerwaffen, mit denen sie wild in der Gegend herum fuchteln. Auch mir hält einer der Idioten ungefragt den Lauf der Waffe an die Schläfe und will mich somit dazu bewegen zu den anderen, bereits am Boden hockenden, Geiseln zu gehen.

»Du auch, Püppchen«, sagt er zu mir und stößt mich zu Boden.

Püppchen? Ich bin außer mir. Und ich habe nicht halb so viel Angst, wie ich in dieser Situation eigentlich haben sollte. Die Ereignisse rauschen vielmehr in einer Gleichgültigkeit an mir vorbei, dass ich mich schon frage, wo die Riley ist, die noch vor ein paar Wochen in eben so einer Situation einen Herzkasper bekommen hätte.

»Bleiben Sie ganz ruhig«, rede ich auf die teilweise wimmernden Bankkunden ein, die neben mir hocken. »Die wollen nur das Geld, dann verschwinden die wieder.«

Polizeisirenen lassen mich aufhorchen.

»Scheiße!«, flucht der Typ, der noch damit beschäftigt ist Geld zu schaufeln.

»Das sind die Bullen«, sagt der an der Tür unnötigerweise und sieht zu, dass er vom Eingang verschwindet. Dann packt er sich eine Schaltermitarbeiterin und zerrt sie an den Haaren auf die Beine, sodass sie sofort los kreischt. »Wer von euch Schlampen war das, huh? Du? Warst du das?«

Er reißt ihren Kopf in den Nacken und steckt den Lauf seiner Pistole in ihren Mund.

Mistkerl, denke ich noch, während die ersten neben wir, mit der Situation hoffnungslos überfordert, in Ohnmacht fallen.

»Herrgott, jetzt lassen Sie doch die Frau in Ruhe«, höre ich jemanden todesmutig – oder vielmehr bekloppt - sagen und alle starren mich an.

Scheiße! War ich das etwa?

Mein Mundwerk war wieder schneller als mein Gehirn. Spitze.

Der Typ lässt von der Frau ab, schuppst sie unsanft gegen eine Trennwand, sodass sie erst einmal benommen liegen bleibt und widmet sich nun... schluck... mir.

»Macht die Sprengladung bereit«, sagt er zu seinen Kumpels und seine, hinter einer Sonnenbrille versteckten, Augen fixieren mich. Glaube ich zumindest.

Sprengladung? Das hört sich alles andere als gut an. Wo bleibt eigentlich die Kavallerie?

Wie auf Kommando rauschen die ersten Einsatzwagen vor das bereits abgeriegelte Bankgebäude und Lautsprecher posaunen Polizeigelaber in das Innere der Bank.

Davon absolut unbeeindruckt, hievt mich der Bankräuber vom Boden, zerrt mich als menschliches Schutzschild vor sich und drückt nun mir den Lauf seiner beschissenen Handfeuerwaffe gegen die Schläfe.

Aua, denke ich. Aber Angst habe ich noch immer keine.

»Alles klar«, ruft einer der Typen und ich sehe, dass er Rucksäcke an strategisch günstigen Orten hinterlegt hat.

Der andere kommt mit vollgepackten Einkaufstüten hinter den Schaltern hervorgesprungen und wirft seinen Kumpanen je einen Beutel zu. Dann suchen sich die beiden anderen Trottel ebenfalls eine Geisel als Schutzschild und schleichen gemütlich Richtung Ausgang.

Mein Geiselnehmer fischt unterdessen einen Zündmechanismus – so richtig schön mit fettem roten Knopf - aus seiner Jackentasche und hält ihn mir kurz vor die Augen.

»Mach keinen Blödsinn, Püppchen, sonst gehen hier gleich alle drauf.« Püppchen. Schon wieder. Dafür werde ich ihm noch kräftig in die Weichteile treten. »Abflug, Jungs.«

Sein Unterarm drückt sich um meinen Hals, als wir eine halbe Drehung vollführen, zum Ausgang stolpern und plötzlich Loki gegenüberstehen. Mit den Händen in den Hosentaschen und einem Ausdruck im Gesicht, der Lemminge sofort in den Freitod treiben würde, steht er da und fixiert den Gangster hinter meinem Rücken.

»Wo kommst du denn auf einmal her, du Clown?«, fragt dieser fälschlicherweise und ich ziehe scharf die Luft ein, was sofort gerächt wird, denn der Druck an meinem Hals verstärkt sich und ich versuche mit meinen Fingern seinen Griff zu lockern.

»Ich würde es sehr begrüßen, wenn Ihr die Dame freilassen könntet«, sagt Loki gefährlich ruhig und ich bekomme eine Gänsehaut.

Die drei Ganoven sehen sich kurz fragend an, dann lachen sie schallend.

»Ich puste der Dame gleich das Hirn weg, wenn du deinen Arsch nicht zur Seite bewegst, Blödmann.«

Loki nickt kaum merklich.

»Bedaure«, sagt er dann und sein Blick streift mich kurz, als ich unter dem Druck des Unterarms aufkeuche. »Aber das kann ich leider nicht zulassen.«

»Sagt wer?«, fragt der wahre Blödmann, als würde er mit einem Kind sprechen.

Überraschenderweise verändert Loki in diesem Moment seine Erscheinung. Die zivilen Klamotten verschwinden in einem grünen Licht und - boah! - seine coole Rüstung samt Helm erscheint.

»Scheiße«, erkennen nun auch die Räuber ihre Bredouille, als durch die anderen Geiseln ein entgeistertes Raunen geht.

Dann geht alles rasend schnell.

Der blöde Trottel von Gauner streckt seinen Arm nach vorn und gibt einen Schuss ab, der durch Loki hindurch geht. Seine Gestalt flimmert kurz und er legt anklagend den Kopf ein wenig schief.

Die beiden anderen Gangster geben hinter uns einen Schrei von sich und wir wirbeln herum, der Griff um meinen Hals lockert sich in der Aufregung ein wenig. Wir sehen, wie vier weitere Lokis die Männer in Schach halten und wie diese wild und nutzlos durch die Gegend ballern. Ein Querschläger verfehlt mich nur knapp und schlägt hinter uns in eine Wand ein.

Himmel, Arsch und Zwirn!

Einer der Typen wird unterdessen von hinten gepackt und kurzerhand wegteleportiert. Der andere schreit wie ein Mädchen, als er Zeuge dessen wird.

»Los, weg hier«, ruft er noch, rennt jedoch gegen eine unsichtbare Mauer aus... Energie, schätze ich... und fällt bewusstlos zu Boden.

Die verbliebene Nummer Drei stößt mich von sich, ich falle zu Boden und beobachte, wie sich die Lokis in Luft auflösen.

»Wo bist du?«, ruft der Gangster hysterisch, dreht sich im Kreis und wird urplötzlich von einer Druckwelle nach hinten geworfen.

Entsetzt sehe ich mit an, wie der Zünder in hohem Bogen durch die Luft fliegt. Wie in Zeitlupe erhebe ich mich, hechte ihm entgegen und werfe mich schliddernd über den gebohnerten Boden, wo ich zwar gegen eine Wand rutsche, den Sender jedoch sicher mit beiden Händen fange.

Höre ich ein Halleluja?! Für einen kurzen Moment hatte ich jetzt doch Angst.

Ich wende den Blick zur Seite und sehe, dass Nummer Drei bewusstlos zu Lokis Füßen liegt. Ist das ein Eiszapfen der da aus seinem Unterarm ragt? Urgh, wie unangenehm.

Die Geiseln in der Ecke erlauben sich ein erleichtertes Aufatmen, als ich mich erhebe und gerade den Raum durchschreiten will, als wieder Bewegung in Nummer Zwei kommt. Ich wende meinen Blick in seine Richtung, sehe einen Zünder und habe gerade noch genug Zeit, entsetzt die Augen aufzureißen, als mich ein impertinenter Knall von den Füßen reißt.

Menschen schreien, in meinen Ohren summt es gewaltig und als ich aufblicke, sehe ich Loki über mir. Mit erhobenen Händen, die Handflächen in den Himmel gestreckt, murmelt er Worte in einer Sprache die ich erstens, durch das Klingen in meinen Ohren und zweitens, durch die Fremdheit der Worte nicht verstehe. Ich blicke mich um und sehe, dass die Sprengsätze die tragenden Säulen weggesprengt haben, sodass das Gebäude kollabiert ist. Trümmer regnen auf uns herab, erreichen uns jedoch nicht, da eine riesige Blase aus grünem Licht, Schutt, Metallträger und riesige Gesteinsbrocken zurück hält. Erstaunt blicke ich mich weiter um. Alle Geiseln und sogar die Geiselnehmer liegen innerhalb der Schutzzone. Niemand wurde verletzt, obwohl das Gebäude vollends über uns zusammengebrochen ist. Jedes Tageslicht ist verschwunden, nur das blasse Leuchten der Blase spendet schummriges Licht. Ich sehe Loki an, der sich angestrengt auf die Erhaltung der Barriere konzentriert, und bin einfach nur stolz.

»Coole Aufmachung«, sage ich, als das Klingen in meinem Kopf langsam vergeht und mustere seine Erscheinung. »Aber dieser Helm...«

»Was haben nur immer alle gegen den Helm?«, fragt er und die Blase verliert kaum merklich etwas an Höhe.

»Na ja«, beginne ich und überlege, wie ich es am blödsten formuliere. »Er ist irgendwie... lächerlich.«

Loki lacht leise und keine Sekunde später ist der Helm weggezaubert, einfach so.

»Besser?«, fragt er und sieht mich erwartungsvoll an.

»Viel besser«, sage ich nickend, ernte ein Lächeln und erschrecke, als Loki in die Knie geht und die Blase sich mit ihm senkt. Automatisch gehe ich auch in die Hocke.

»Bring die Leute hier raus«, sagt er gepresst und fixiert einen Punkt neben seinen Füßen.

Ich ärgere mich über meine eigene Blödheit Smalltalk zu führen, während er das Gewicht eines ganzen Gebäudes auf seinen Schultern trägt.

»Alle raus hier«, rufe ich daher, erhebe mich und scheuche die Leute aus ihrer Angststarre auf. Der Ausgang ist noch intakt, wie mir ein Blick zur Seite verrät, als ich einer älteren Dame auf die Beine helfe. »Gehen Sie zügig nach draußen. Und vorsichtig an der Glastür.«

Ich lotse die Menschen, einen nach dem anderen, an mir vorbei in Richtung Tür. Kurz habe ich Bedenken, dass die Blase vielleicht niemanden durchlässt, diese Sorge ist allerdings unbegründet. Mit einem leisen wabbernden Geräusch treten alle nacheinander ins Freie. Und während dies geschieht, stürmen Polizisten den verbliebenen Hohlraum, schnappen sich die vermöbelten Gangster und verschwinden just wieder vor die Tür, als Loki sie darum bittet.

»Es sind alle draußen«, teile ich ihm nach einem prüfenden Blick in alle Ecken mit und beobachte, wie ein Schweißtropfen an seiner Schläfe hinab läuft.

»Gut«, meint er gepresst. »Und jetzt du.«

»Nein«, sage ich bestimmt und Loki wirft mir einen fragenden Blick zu. »Ich bleibe bei dir.«

Er sieht aus, als wolle er protestieren, überlegt es sich jedoch schmunzelnd anders und erhebt sich in einer Kraftanstrengung wieder. Die Kuppel über uns schrumpft zusammen und ich erhebe mich ebenfalls hastig, als Trümmer an deren Rand nachrutschen und Staub auf die Straße wirbeln. Loki nimmt vorsichtig eine Hand nach unten und wir sehen gemeinsam zu, wie sich der Kreis um uns zusehends weiter verkleinert. Als er mit dem Resultat zufrieden ist, legt er einen Arm um mich und zieht mich nah zu sich heran. Ich verstehe und schlinge meine Arme um seinen Körper, sodass die Magie besser fließen kann. Dann kneife ich die Augen zusammen, spüre gleich darauf seine zweite Hand an meinem Rücken und höre das Geräusch herabfallender Trümmer.

Abermals werde ich am Bauchnabel durch den Raum gerissen und spüre kurz darauf, wie Höhenwind an meinen Haaren zerrt und Sonnenstrahlen meine Haut wärmen. Langsam öffne ich erst ein Auge, dann das andere, nur um mich noch fester an Loki zu klammern, als ich sehe, dass wir mehrere Stockwerke über dem Boden schweben.

Unter uns ist das Bankgebäude nur noch eine qualmende Ruine. Feuerwehrleute sprühen Wasser über den Staub, dass dieser sich schneller legt und nicht den ganzen Straßenzug vernebelt.

Loki bringt uns in einen langsamen Sinkflug, während auf der Straße bereits erste Stimmen laut werden, die uns entdeckt haben.

»Da oben!«, höre ich eine junge Frau mit Kind rufen und sehe, dass die gesperrte Straße voll von Menschen ist. Schaulustige, Einsatzkräfte und Presseheinies.

Die Menge kreischt, pfeift und johlt, als sie uns gewahr wird, Kameras klicken und sogar Polizisten halten in ihrer Arbeit inne um zu applaudieren. Ich muss unweigerlich lächeln.

»Was machen die da?«, fragt Loki an mich gewandt, hält seinen Blick jedoch auf die Massen gerichtet, als meine Füße wieder festen Boden berühren.

»Sie jubeln dir zu«, erkläre ich und beobachte ein nervöses Zucken an Lokis Augenbraue. »Wink doch mal.«

Zaghaft hebt Loki eine Hand, wedelt damit einmal kurz nach links und rechts und erhält prompt erneut aufbrandenden Beifall.

»Das ist mir ja noch nie passiert«, gesteht er und sein Mundwinkel zieht sich leicht in die Höhe. »Könnte mir gefallen.«

Ich gluckse, als die Meute einen Kreis um uns bildet, mehrere Meter Sicherheitsabstand jedoch nicht überbrückt.

»Vielleicht wirst du ja doch noch ein Held«, sage ich, als der Jubel einfach nicht aufhören will.

»In meiner eigenen Welt bin ich schon lange einer«, meint Loki und winkt nun weiter in die Menge, nickt sogar einigen Vertretern der Polizei und Feuerwehr zu.

Ich bemerke, dass wir uns immer noch gegenseitig festhalten und ein leichtes Unwohlsein steigt in mir auf.

»Ich denke, du kannst mich jetzt loslassen.«

»Wir geben gerade so ein schönes Paar für die Presse ab«, erwidert Loki und macht keine Anstalten von mir abzulassen.

»Du mediengeiler Bastard«, betitele ich ihn spaßeshalber und boxe gegen seinen Oberarm.

Er hat nicht einmal den Anstalt so zu tun, als hätte ihm mein mickriger Versuch weh getan, sondern starrt mich nur mit mildem Interesse nieder.

»Öffentlichkeitsarbeit ist der Schlüssel zum Erfolg, Pilzköpfchen«, philosophiert der Herr schließlich und kann froh sein, dass er nicht Püppchen zu mir sagt. »Ein Kuss würde die Medienwirksamkeit mit Sicherheit noch mehr steigern.«

Wie meinen? Ein gestellter Kuss? Klar. Warum auch nicht? So was Banales. Ist doch nichts dagegen einzuwenden, in aller Öffentlichkeit Körperflüssigkeiten zur Belustigung anderer auszutauschen. Oi.

Ich muss ihn wohl ansehen wie ein beklopptes Schaf, denn Mr. Chaos amüsiert sich köstlich über meinen Gesichtsausdruck.

»Du und ich auf der Titelseite der New York Times?«, frage ich, nachdem ich den anfänglichen Schock aufgrund seines Vorschlages überwunden habe. »Das will ich sehen.«

Überrascht hält Loki inne, mustert mein Gesicht einen Moment lang so intensiv, dass ich weiche Knie bekomme und legt prompt eine Hand gegen meine Wange. Qualvoll langsam nähert sich sein Gesicht und kurz bevor sich unsere Lippen treffen, lege ich eine Hand auf seine Brust und halte ihn somit vorerst auf Distanz.

»Verlieb' dich jetzt bloß nicht in mich, Laufeyson«, flüstere ich aus einer Laune heraus und ein Funkeln tritt in seine Augen, als sein Daumen über meine Wange streicht und er mein Gesicht sanft hält.

»Keine Sorge«, stellt er klar und seine Lippen streifen meine, als er spricht. »Ich stehe nicht besonders auf Menschenmädchen.«

Na dann ist ja gut, denke ich noch, bevor ich gar nichts mehr denke, weil seine weichen Lippen auf meine treffen.

Er küsst mich allen ernstes. Loki küsst mich! Vorsichtig, aber mit Nachdruck.

Mein Körper tut erst einmal gar nichts, außer diese Information entsprechend zu verarbeiten. Als dies erledigt ist, fallen mein Augen von ganz allein zu und meine Hände suchen sich ihren Weg in sein Haar.

Ich spüre, dass er sich unter der Intensität des Kusses kurz versteift, dann fühle ich seine Hand an meinem Rücken und keuche erschrocken auf, als er mich noch näher an sich zieht.

Ich kann nur noch hoffen, dass dieser Moment nie vorübergeht.

Doch er geht vorüber.

Ich höre ein störendes Geräusch und Loki scheint es auch zu vernehmen, denn er lässt zu meiner maßlosen Enttäuschung von mir ab und sieht über seine Schulter zurück.

Ach, denke ich, als ich an ihm vorbei gucke und Iron Man auf uns zurasen sehe. Ganz schön spät dran, die Blechdose. Bestimmt hat er auch die anderen Avengers im Schlepptau.

Loki dreht seinen Kopf wieder zu mir, sieht mir in die Augen und fragt:

»Nach Hause?«

»Ich bitte darum«, erwidere ich, lege meine Wange gegen seine Rüstung und umschlinge seine Mitte.

Ich kann sein typisches leises Lachen hören, als wir mit einem »Phlump«, und ohne dass mir wieder übel wird, verschwinden.

Ein perfektes Ende für einen perfekten Tag.

~ Ende des 11. Kapitels ~


	12. Götterbesuch

_12_

¨¯¯¨˜"ª¤.¸°¸.¤ª"˜¨¨¯¯¨

___Götterbesuch_

Ich schenke mir soeben Kaffee in meine Disney-Tasse, kaue genüsslich auf den frischen, original französischen Croissants und schaue, an Mrs. Fish vorbei, hinaus, um das herrliche Frühlingswetter zu bewundern, als es hektisch an der Wohnungstür klopft.

»Rey-Rey!« Klopf, klopf. »Rey-Rey!« Klopf, klopf. »Rey-Rey!«

»Komm rein«, erwidere ich mit vollem Mund und die Tür wird bereits aufgerissen, noch ehe ich das zweite Wort ganz ausgesprochen habe.

Nick fegt wie ein Wirbelwind durch die Räume, sodass Bob nur noch aus der Einflugschneise springen kann und Schutz bei seinem Lieblingskuscheltier sucht. Alarmiert und im Kauen inne haltend, beobachte ich, wie mein Nachbar sich schwer atmend auf einen weiteren Küchentisch plumpsen lässt, einen Batzen zusammengerollter Ausdrucke aus seiner Innentasche zaubert und sich damit erst einmal ordentlich Luft zufächert.

»Alles klar?«, frage ich vorsichtshalber und biete ihm ein Croissant an.

Nick hebt eine Hand und zeigt mir somit, dass ich noch ein paar Sekunden warten soll, bis er wieder bei Atem ist. Ich lasse ihm diese Zeit und schlürfe in der Zwischenzeit Kaffee.

Als Nick wieder, ohne zu japsen, atmen kann, knallt er die Ausdrucke vor mir auf den Tisch und sieht mich abwartend an.

»Kannst du mir das erklären?«

Mein Blick senkt sich und meine Augenbrauen gehen in die Höhe.

»Das ist Werbung für Faltencreme«, stelle ich fest und Nick beeilt sich, dass Deckblatt von dem kleinen Stapel zu reißen.

»Oh, sorry«, entschuldigt er sich und zerknüllt das Blatt. »Ich weißt auch nicht, wie das immer da rein kommt. Mein Drucker macht komische Sachen.«

Sein Drucker macht komische Sachen. Schon klar.

Ich beäuge Nick skeptisch und er deutet mir mit einem Finger, dass ich wieder nach unten sehen soll. Also tue ich dies seufzend und erstarre augenblicklich.

Loki und ich, knutschenderweise, vor den Trümmern eines eingestürzten Gebäudes. Krasse Scheiße...

»Was ist das?«, frage ich und ziehe die Blätter näher an mich heran.

»Die Abendausgabe der New York Times«, erklärt Nick und zitiert die Schlagzeile dazu. »'Chaos-Gott rettet den Tag und das Mädchen'. Kannst du mir das vielleicht einmal erklären?«

Titelseite, yeah!, denke ich, aber nur kurz, denn dann trifft mich Nicks Zornesblick, verärgert darüber, dass er es aus der Zeitung erfahren muss.

»Du solltest aufhören, die Times zu lesen«, sage ich und reiße mit meinen Fingern das Croissant auseinander, weil ich irgendeine Beschäftigung brauche. »Die verdrehen ständig die Tatsachen.«

Nun ist es an Nick, eine Augenbraue in die Höhe zu reißen. Er verschränkt sogar die Arme vor der Brust, jedoch nur kurz, denn dann schnappt er sich die Blätter, hält sie neben sein Gesicht und macht Knutschgeräusche.

»Was gibt es denn da zu verdrehen?«, fragt er und küsst ungehemmt weiter die Küchenluft.

Verärgert über sein kindisches Verhalten, nehme ich ihm die Ausdrucke weg und lege sie wieder vor uns auf den Tisch.

»Das ist nur gestellt«, erkläre ich. »Positive Schlagzeilen für die Medien, mehr nicht.«

Also echt. Warum versteht er denn nicht, dass wir nur Lokis Image ein wenig verbessern wollten?

Nick sieht mich plötzlich so an, als hätte er mich durchschaut. Er besitzt sogar die Frechheit zu grinsen. Das ist irgendwie unheimlich.

»Und was macht dein Bein da?«, will er wissen und pocht mit dem Zeigefinger mehrmals auf das Bild.

Ich weiß nicht, was er damit meint, sehe genauer hin und- Oh, wie witzig. Mein Fuß hat sich verselbstständigt und ist in die Höhe geflippt. Wie in all den Filmen, wenn das Liebespaar den ersehnten ersten Kuss austauscht und ein Gefühl der Schwerelosigkeit eintritt. Hach.

»Du kannst mir viel erzählen«, beendet Nick sein kleines Verhör. »Aber dieser Kuss war nicht gestellt.«

»Glaub doch, was du willst«, sage ich dazu nur, weil mir sonst nichts einfällt und stoße fast meine Tasse um.

»Ich wusste, dass du dich von ihm küssen lässt«, labert Nick weiter. Für ihn war das Thema wohl noch nicht gegessen. »Gleich am ersten Abend habe ich mir gesagt, Nick, habe ich mir gesagt, wenn da nichts läuft, frisst du einen Besen.«

»Nick!«, sage ich protestierend, weil es mir langsam reicht. Der Tag hatte so schön angefangen.

»Wo ist Mr. Chaos überhaupt?«

»Keinen Schimmer«, sage ich wahrheitsgemäß und bin froh, dass er das Thema wechselt, auch, wenn es immer noch um Loki geht. »Als ich aufgewacht bin, war er bereits weg. Der Frühstückstisch war gedeckt und im Kühlschrank stand dieser leckere Käse aus der Schweiz.«

»Und du erzählst mir was von einem gestellten Kuss«, fängt Nick kopfschüttelnd schon wieder davon an.

Ich überlege, mit was ich ihm am besten bewerfen kann. Mit meinem Messer? Lieber nicht, das gibt eine Riesensauerei.

»Vielleicht ist er ja im Club«, stelle ich eine Vermutung auf und zucke mit den Schultern.

»Heute ist Karaoke-Abend«, fällt Nick bei diesem Thema spontan ein. »Kommst du mit?«

»Damit ich von dir genötigt werde, mich so richtig zu blamieren? Vergiss es.«

»Von mir hängt mittlerweile auch ein Bild im VIP-Bereich«, sagt Nick stolz und ich höre ein leises »Phlump« vor der Tür. Auch Nick horcht auf.

»Komm rein«, rufe ich erneut, weil es nur eine logische Schlussfolgerung gibt, wer da soeben vor der Tür steht, und drehe die Ausdrucke mit der bedruckten Seite nach unten auf den Tisch.

Vorsichtig öffnet sich die Tür und Lokis Kopf lugt ins Innere.

»Ich wollte gerade klopfen«, teilt er mit und tritt schließlich ganz ein.

Bob ist sofort bei ihm um holt sich eine Streicheleinheit ab, bevor Loki in die Küche schreitet, mir begrüßend eine Hand in den Nacken legt und ein »Guten Morgen, Nick« in den Raum wirft.

»Tach«, erwidert dieser und blickt wissend zwischen uns hin und her.

Dann setzt er an, etwas zu sagen, doch mein Fuß unter dem Tisch ist schneller und trifft sein Schienbein.

»Au!«, ruft er aus und ich versuche ihn niederzustarren, als er mich entrüstet ansieht.

»Lass das«, zische ich und höre erleichtert, dass das Telefon klingelt.

Ich erhebe mich, drücke mich an dem fragend drein blickenden Loki vorbei und nehme, froh, der Situation entkommen zu sein, den Hörer ab.

»Ja?«, nehme ich das Gespräch an und bemerke sofort den infernalischen Lärm am anderen Ende.

»Riley Parker«?, fragt eine männliche Stimme, die mir seltsam bekannt vorkommt.

»Ja«, sage ich zaghaft und habe ein ungutes Gefühl bei der Sache.

»Hier spricht Tony S-«

»Mr. Stark!«, rufe ich und habe sofort die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit von Loki, Nick und Bob.

»DER Mr. Stark?«, fragt Nick stumm und ich kann nicht einmal entsetzt nicken, stehe nur mit weit aufgerissenen Augen in der Gegend herum und lausche, während Loki langsam und alarmiert in meine Richtung läuft.

»Ich wollte mich für mein gestriges Verhalten entschuldigen«, höre ich den Milliardär sagen und fühle mich durch dieses lästige Rauschen im Hintergrund gestört. »Ich habe dir nicht geglaubt und dachte du wärst nur irgend so eine armselige Spinnerin, die-«

»Sind Sie in einem Flugzeug?«, unterbreche ich den Mann, weil ich wissen will, was um Himmels Willen, da so einen Krach macht.

»Nein, nein«, gesteht er mir gerade heraus. »Ich fliege selber. Die Sache ist-«

Schon wieder würge ich ihn ab, indem ich diesmal einfach auflege.

Ich spüre, wie mein Gesicht jede Farbe verliert. Meine Arme kribbeln ganz ekelig und Angstschweiß tritt an äußerst unangenehmen Stellen aus.

»Sie kommen hierher«, flüstere ich begreifend und sammele Lokis Blick auf, der mich gerade erreicht hat und an den Oberarmen packt, bevor er aufsieht und sich sein Blick verfinstert.

»Sie sind schon da«, korrigiert er und scheucht mich zurück zu Nick, der das ganze Drama nur konsterniert beobachtet. »Verhaltet euch ruhig.« Ein Knistern erfüllt den Raum in milder Vorahnung, während Loki mit einer Hand sanft über meine Wange streicht und aufmunternd lächelt. »Euch wird nichts geschehen.«

Ein leises Fiepen entwischt mir und Loki richtet sich zu voller Größe auf, legt mithilfe seiner Magie die coole Rüstung – ohne Helm – an und strafft seine Schultern, als hinter ihm ein fünfgeteiltes »Phlump« ertönt.

Ein Krachen hinter mir verrät, dass Nick soeben in Ohnmacht gefallen ist, während Bob versucht, sich durch die Küchenfliesen zu buddeln.

Vor lauter Staunen, vergesse ich zu atmen, als mein Blick auf die fünf Gestalten fällt. Am auffälligsten ist wohl der blonde Hüne an deren Spitze. Glänzende Rüstung, wallender roter Umhang und ein enormer Hammer in der rechten Hand. Beeindruckendes Erscheinungsbild, ohne Frage. Die vier Anderen, unter ihnen auch eine Frau, beachte ich kaum. Der wahre Machtkampf findet nämlich woanders statt.

»Bruder«, dröhnt die tiefe Stimme des Blonden durch den Raum und ich sehe, dass Loki sich bei Erwähnung des B-Wortes stark zusammenreißen muss, er die Lippen hart aufeinander presst, bevor er sich umdreht und sein Umhang dabei um seine Beine weht.

»Thor«, erwidert er nun und seine Stimme verrät keine Gefühlsregung. Ein Schauer läuft über meinen Rücken. »Sif, Volstagg, Hogun, Fandral.«

Die Vier von der Tankstelle nicken grüßend.

»Wirst du freiwillig mit uns kommen?«, fragt Thor und mustert Loki ohne Unterlass.

»Natürlich«, antwortet dieser gelassen, geht auf Thor zu und dreht sich dann zu mir um.

Während Thor eine Hand auf Lokis Schulter legt und sich dessen Mundwinkel traurig und wie zum Abschied ein letztes Mal heben, kommt Bewegung in meinen Körper. Ich springe auf die Beine und haste auf die Götter zu, will mit ausgestreckten Armen nach ihnen greifen.

»Loki!«, rufe ich noch, dann macht es »Phlump«.

Ich laufe ins Leere, stolpere über den gläsernen Couchtisch und bleibe, mit einer Erinnerung an Lokis traurige Augen, benommen in den Scherben des zerstörten Möbelstückes liegen. Ich habe ihm doch noch gar nicht »Pinky und der Brain« gezeigt. Menno.

Ich starre schon seit Ewigkeiten auf den bunten Testbildschirm, lasse den nervigen Dauerton über mich ergehen und kaue lustlos auf einer Salzstange herum. Die Schokoküsse sind mir irgendwann kurz vor fünf Uhr morgens ausgegangen. Es ist ein Jammer.

Jetzt zeigt die Uhr über der Küchenzeile kurz vor sechs, Bobs Schnarchen dröhnt lautstark aus dem Schlafzimmer zu mir herüber und ich warte seit nunmehr fast zwei Wochen darauf, dass meine Motivation mal wieder vorbeischaut, aber das Biest lässt sich einfach nicht blicken.

Ich habe sogar Urlaub genommen, um auf meiner Couch angemessen Trübsal blasen zu können. Seit Tagen kann ich nicht mehr richtig schlafen, und wenn ich mich in Tagträumen verliere, dann sehe ich immer Loki, der entweder beschäftigt am Computer arbeitet, in meiner Rüschenschürze Plätzchen backt oder mit Bob auf dem Fußboden spielt. Dabei hoffe ich immer auf ein leises »Phlump«, welches in meiner näheren Umgebung ertönt, aber es ertönt einfach nicht.

Das Morgenmagazin flimmert pünktlich sechs Uhr über den Bildschirm. Die Moderatorin ist so gut gelaunt, dass ich es nicht ertrage und die Kiste, mit einem Betätigen der roten Taste auf der Fernbedienung, ausschalte.

Meine Finger wandern zu einem Heftpflaster an meinem Unterarm. Eine tiefe Schnittwunde ist gerade erst dabei so richtig zu heilen und unter dem klebenden Schutz juckt meine Haut ganz furchtbar. Vorsichtig kratze ich ein bisschen daran herum und stoße dabei an das Armband an meinem Handgelenk. Daumen und Zeigefinger spielen an dem kleinen »R« herum und mein Blick wird unfokusiert, verliert sich irgendwo im Raum.

Ich schrecke aus einem leichten Schlaf hoch, als es an der Tür klopft. Wie ein Zombie im Pyjama, erhebe ich mich langsam und schlurfe benommen zur Tür, um dann einem gutgelaunten Nick gegenüberzustehen.

»Guten Morgen«, flötet er, legt sein bestes Lächeln auf und hält einen Brötchenkorb auf Augenhöhe. »Appetit auf ein leckeres Frühstück? Nur du, ich und das Fellknäuel.« Aus der Hosentasche zaubert er einen Hundekuchen hervor.

Aus halb geschlossenen Augen sehe ich erst ihn und dann die Croissants träge an.

»Wo sind die her?«, frage ich und meine Stimme klingt... anders.

»Aus meiner Tiefkühltruhe, frisch aufgebacken.«

Fast äußere ich, dass ich sie nicht will, weil sie nicht original aus Frankreich stammen, kann mich aber in letzter Sekunde am Riemen halten und trete beiseite um Nick Einlass zu gewähren.

»Du siehst schrecklich aus«, lässt er mich wissen, als er an mir vorbei huscht und ich die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss fallen lasse.

Bob schreckt aus seiner Aufwachphase, als der Duft des Leckerlis seine empfindliche Nase erreicht. Er poltert in die Küche, wo Nick bereits zugange ist, sitzt seinen breiten Hintern auf den Fliesen platt und wartet geduldig, bis Nick ihm den Hundekuchen ins Maul schiebt. Bis es soweit ist, hat er bereits einen See vor sich auf den Boden gesabbert. Normalerweise würde ich jetzt mit einem Küchentuch für Ordnung sorgen, aber heute ist mir alles egal. Ich lümmele mich an den Tisch, lasse mich bedienen und beobachte Mrs. Fish dabei, wie sie sich durch ihren Algengarten schlängelt. Irgendwann werde ich ihr einen Fischfreund kaufen, ihn Loki nennen und sie werden putzige Fischkinder zusammen haben.

Ich wende seufzend den Blick ab und beobachte Nick dabei, wie er Butter, Marmelade und Milch aus dem Kühlschrank holt, Orangensaft in zwei Gläser schüttet und sich dann auf die Suche nach sauberen Geschirr macht. Er seufzt, als er keins findet und den Abwaschberg in der Spüle bemerkt.

»Das letzte Mal habe ich dich so gesehen, als keine weitere Staffel deiner Lieblingsserie gedreht wurde«, bemerkt mein Nachbar und sieht mich kopfschüttelnd an.

Oh ja, daran kann ich mich auch noch gut erinnern. Verflucht seist du, ABC!

Nach einem Frühstück, welches wir stillschweigend verbracht haben, Nick für zwei gegessen und Bob versucht hat, uns daran zu erinnern, dass er auch noch existiert, nötigt mich Nick zu einem Spaziergang. Jippieh... Wenn ich eine Fahne hätte, würde ich jetzt teilnahmslos damit wedeln.

»Kann ich irgendetwas für dich tun?«, fragt Nick schließlich pflichtbewusst, als Bob mich durch Valdez zerrt und an jeder Ecke »Zeitung liest«, wie ich es so gern nenne.

»Kannst du Loki wiederbringen?«, spricht es flugs aus mir und ich richte den Blick stur geradeaus.

»Nein«, sagt Nick, ohne diesmal einen blöden Spruch zu machen.

»Dann kannst du rein gar nichts für mich tun.«

Abrupt bleibt Nick stehen, ich gehe noch drei Schritte, halte ebenfalls an und schaue zu ihm zurück. Er sieht mich verärgert an.

»Das muss aufhören, Riley«, sagt er. Oh, er betitelt mich nicht mit einem der zahlreichen Spitznamen, die er mir gegeben hat. Es muss ihm ernst sein. »Loki ist jetzt wieder da, wo er hingehört und sitzt vermutlich hinter Schloss und Riegel. Wir müssen damit leben, dass wir nie erfahren werden, was-« Er unterbricht sich selbst, als er bemerkt, dass seine Worte nicht gerade aufbauend sind. »Die Sache ist, wir können nun mal nicht eben in die Götterwelt reißen, im Hause Odin anklopfen und fragen, ob sie vielleicht eine billige Putzkraft benötigen, um so ganz nebenbei auszuspionieren, wie es Mr. Chaos ergangen ist.«

Ich stelle mir Loki in einem dunklen Verlies vor, in Ketten gelegt und an die Kerkermauer gefesselt, durstig. Irgendwo in der Ferne tropft Wasser von der Decke und das Geräusch treibt ihn fast in den Wahnsinn. Seine Augen haben sich so sehr an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt, dass er beinahe erblindet, als ein Henker kommt und-

Mein Magen verkrampft sich bei den Bildern in meinem Kopf.

Dann wird mir etwas klar.

»Das ist es!«, rufe ich und urplötzlich wandelt sich meine Stimmung von zu Tode betrübt in euphorisch.

»Du willst putzen gehen?«, fragt Nick überrascht. »Ich weiß, dass ich viele gute Ideen habe, bin mir aber nicht sicher, ob das eine davon ist.«

»Bist du so gut und bringst Bob nach Hause?«, frage ich und drücke Nick schon die Leine in die Hand. »Ich muss los.«

»Was hast du denn vor?«, höre ich ihn noch rufe, antworte nicht und renne bereits die Straßen entlang.

Der Motor verstummt und ich sehe aus dem Cockpitfenster. Der ganze Schnee ist verschwunden, aber sonst hat sich seit meinem letzten Besuch hier nicht viel getan. Sogar das Schneemobil steht noch neben der Forschungsstation.

Wie in Trance, haste ich aus dem Flugzeug und lege den gleichen Weg wie vor ein paar Monaten zurück. Diesmal jedoch renne ich den Gang entlang, knalle gegen die Fahrstuhltür und bin schon bald schwer atmend auf dem Weg nach unten.

Die Türen gleiten zur Seite und ich stolpere in das Labor, welches diesmal einen ganz anderen Eindruck macht. Es sieht irgendwie so... unbenutzt aus.

Ich sehe mich um. Keine Jane, kein Erik, nicht einmal eine aufgedrehte Darcy. Verdammt. Aber die Maschine steht noch da, fällt mir erleichtert auf. Ob ich das Stargate auch allein in Gang kriege?

»Was machst du denn hier?«, höre ich eine Stimme hinter mir und drehe mich erschrocken um.

Darcy ist hinter einem Computerbildschirm aufgetaucht und sieht mich fragend an.

»Darcy!«, keuche ich, erleichtert darüber, dass doch nicht alle ausgeflogen sind. »Ich brauche deine Hilfe. Ich muss... Ich muss dringend...«

Darcy springt in dem Moment auf, als meine Beine unter mir nachgeben.

Das nächste an was ich mich erinnere ist, dass ich auf dem Boden hocke und ein Glas Wasser in der Hand halte.

»Alles klar?«, fragt die junge Assistentin und rückt ihre Brille zurecht.

Ich schüttele den Kopf.

»Warum ist diese Station so fernab jeder Zivilisation?«, hauche ich, immer noch nicht ganz bei Atem.

»Hier sind die Sonnenstürme am besten messbar«, sagt Darcy, als würde das alles erklären und ich kämpfe mich auf die Beine.

»Ich muss nach Asgard«, erkläre ich ihr eilig und sie sieht mich ausdruckslos an.

»Ja, und ich hätte gern keine Probleme mit meinen Kontaktlinsen.«

»Ich meine es ernst«, sage ich und donnere das Wasserglas auf einen Labortisch.

»Ich auch«, sagt Darcy nur und sieht sich um. »Siehst du hier irgendjemanden der dir weiterhelfen kann? Es sind alle bei einem super wichtigen Meeting an der Ostküste. Nur mich haben sie als Aufpasser dagelassen. Als würde hier irgendjemand irgendetwas klauen. Obwohl... jetzt bist du ja da. Vielleicht-«

»Kannst du das Ding in Gang setzen?«

»Ich? Nein. Also eigentlich schon. Aber ich darf nicht. Wir sind noch nicht soweit, dass wir Menschen teleportieren können. Zu gefährlich.«

»Ist mir egal«, winke ich ab. »Es ist wirklich wichtig. Bitte, Darcy.«

»Ich kann nicht«, bleibt sie hartnäckig. »Was, wenn dir etwas passiert? Dein Körper in Asgard landet, dein Kopf aber hier bleibt?«

»Dann verbuddelst du meine Überreste und niemand wird etwas davon erfahren.« Sie sieht mich überrascht an und ich ergreife ihre Hände. »Bitte.«

Darcy kaut auf ihrer Unterlippe herum und wirft den verschiedenen Computern verstohlene Blicke zu, dann sieht sie mir forschend in die Augen. Irgendetwas muss sie darin sehen. Verzweiflung?

»Also schön«, entscheidet sie sich schließlich dafür, mir zu helfen. »Aber sage nicht, ich hätte dich nicht gewarnt, wenn du tot bist.«

»Soll ich dich auch wieder zurück holen?«, höre ich Darcy durch eine Gegensprechanlage fragen, sehe sie aber auf der anderen Seite der Glasfront nicht.

»Nein«, rufe ich, weil ich nicht weiß, ob sie mich sonst versteht.

»Wie du meinst«, ist ihre Antwort und ich trete unbehaglich von einem Fuß auf den anderen, während ich im Zentrum des Sternentors stehe und der Dinge harre, die noch kommen mögen.

»Eine Frage noch«, fällt mir plötzlich ein. »Das mit den Gedächtnislücken, das habt ihr doch geregelt, oder?«

Es dauert lange bis Darcy antwortet. Zu lange.

»Klar«, schwindelt sie mich in einer Lüge, die ich sofort durchschaue an. Na prima. Nicht auszudenken, wenn ich in Asgard lande und mich an nichts mehr erinnern kann. Dann würde ich vielleicht doch noch als Putzfrau enden. »Aufgepasst. Es geht los.«

Ich schließe die Augen, weil ich nicht sehen will, wie ich mich gleich in meine atomaren Bestandteile auflöse, balle die Hände zu Fäusten und merke, dass meine Nägel Wunden in meine Handflächen reißen. Ein Ziehen in der Magengegend lässt mich aufstöhnen. Wie unangenehm. Blitze zucken durch meine geschlossenen Lider hindurch, dann habe ich das Gefühl zu fallen und gehe in die Knie, als ich plötzlich wieder festen Boden unter meinen Füßen spüre. Das ging unerwartet schnell.

Erleichtert öffne ich die Augen und blinzele verdutzt auf einen Weg, der in allen Farben des Regenbogens funkelt. Hat es tatsächlich funktioniert? Kann ich mich noch an alles erinnern? Schnell sage ich in Gedanken meine Konfektionsgröße, meinen Geburtstag und meine Sozialversicherungsnummer auf. Puh, scheint gut gegangen zu sein.

Ich hebe den Blick und goldene Schuhe geraten in mein Sichtfeld. Bin ich geschrumpft oder weshalb sehen diese Füße so riesig aus? Mein Blick wandert weiter und ich sehe noch mehr Gold, dunkle Haut und-

»Wah!«, rufe ich, als mich krasse goldene Augen ansehen, falle nach hinten und lande unsanft auf meinem Hintern.

»Ich habe dich bereits erwartet«, dröhnt eine Stimme in meinem Ohr und der Weg unter mir erzittert unter den Worten des Riesen. Wie groß er wohl ist? Drei Meter? Drei Fünfzig? Schwer zu sagen. Der Helm bringt einen leicht dazu, sich zu verschätzen. Er sieht mich an und doch habe ich den Eindruck, als würde er durch mich hindurch die Angelegenheiten aller Welten ergründen.

»Du bist Heimdall«, schlussfolgere ich und erhalte als Antwort ein begrüßendes Kopfneigen. »Warum hast du Lokis Aufenthaltsort auf der Erde nicht preisgegeben?«, frage ich den Wächter der Götter, einfach, weil sich gerade die Gelegenheit dazu bietet.

»Weil ich auch gesehen habe, was dann geschehen wäre«, sagt er und ich muss schlucken. Jetzt auch noch Hellseher? Oi.

Ich bin nicht sicher, ob ich wissen will, was er gesehen hat. Weiß er vielleicht auch um mein Schicksal? Soll ich danach fragen? Noch ehe ich mich entscheiden kann, deutet er mit seiner gewaltigen Hand hinter mich.

»Zum Schloss geht es da entlang«, sagt Heimdall und ich drehe mich um.

Boah!

Ich bin wirklich in Asgard.

Am anderen Ende des Regenbogenweges reckt sich ein goldener Palast in den galaktischen Himmel. Ich sehe hohe Türme mit wehenden Bannern, flankiert von weit reichenden Gärten. Wasserkaskaden, die in die Tiefe stürzen und weit unter uns in einem wogenden Ozean münden, der selber über den Weltenrand stürzt und sich in der Unendlichkeit des Raumes verliert. Irgendwo in der Ferne ertönt eine Fanfare und die fremden Klänge lassen meine Ohren klingeln. Am Himmel stehen zwei Sonnen und lassen das viele Gold glitzern und glänzen.

Mein Mund klappt auf und ich bin von so viel Prunk erst einmal geblendet. Das ich das noch erleben darf.

»Ich habe mir erlaubt, Frigga zu informieren«, sagt Heimdall hinter mir und ein Fragezeichen bildet sich in meinem Kopf. »Ich teleportiere dich in ihre Räumlichkeiten. Viel Glück, Riley Harleen Parker.«

Ich öffne den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, doch dann bin ich übergangslos einfach woanders. Ganz ohne Ziehen in der Magengegend oder Übelkeit. Verrückt.

Meine Füße stehen auf einem weichen Läufer und ich schaue mich schon wieder staunend um.

Hohe Räume, offene Fenster mit leichten Vorhängen, die sanft in einer milden Brise wehen. Bequeme Sitzmöglichkeiten, majestätische Gemälde und herrliche Teppiche an den Wänden. Weite Flügeltüren und überall wieder viel zu viel Gold. Und dieser Geruch... Moment mal...

Ich höre eilige Schritte und wende den Blick zu der offen stehenden Flügeltür. Eine Frau kommt hereingeschwebt, schön wie der Morgen und in einem Gewand gekleidet, welches mir nur zu sehr vor Augen führt, wie schrecklich underdressed ich gerade bin.

»Meine Liebe«, begrüßt sie mich mit ausgebreiteten Armen und diese wenigen Worte klingen in meinen Ohren wie ein leises Lied.

Erhaben schreitet sie auf mich zu und zieht mich in eine feste Umarmung. Ich hänge nur sprachlos in ihren Armen und bemerke, wie groß diese wunderschöne Frau ist. Wieso zum Teufel sind hier alle so groß?

Ihr blondes Haar weht um meine Nase. Es riecht nach... Loki?

Vollends verwirrt stehe ich nur stumm in der Gegend herum, als sie mich auf Armlänge von sich schiebt und dankbar anlächelt.

»Heimdall hat mir berichtet, dass du unterwegs bist. Ich bin dir so dankbar.«

»Ich habe doch gar nichts gemacht«, wage ich zu äußern und die Göttin schmunzelt.

»Noch nicht«, sagt sie geheimnisvoll, deutet auf eine Sitzecke und wir nehmen Platz. »Oh, wie unhöflich von mir. Ich habe mich noch gar nicht vorgestellt. Mein Name ist Frigga. Ich bin Lokis Mutter.«

Seine Mutter!

Wie ich weiß, ist das biologisch nicht ganz korrekt, aber ich will heute einmal nicht auf Kleinigkeiten herumreiten.

»Ich bin Riley«, sage ich hastig und reiche ihr meine Hand, was sie zu amüsieren scheint.

Ich überlege, was ich als nächstes sagen soll, doch Frigga kommt mir zuvor.

»Ich hatte gehofft, dass jemand bei der Verhandlung ein gutes Wort für Loki einlegt. Ich freue mich, dass du es bist.«

Häh?, kann ich nur denken. Dies und die Tatsache, dass ich hier mit einer Königin spreche. Irre.

»Die Verhandlung hat noch nicht stattgefunden?«, frage ich verwundert und gleichzeitig erleichtert.

»Oh nein«, meint Frigga und faltet ihre Hände sittsam in ihrem Schoß. »Mein Mann ist erst heute von einer Reise zurückgekehrt. Das Urteil wird morgen gefällt.« Morgen? Na Halleluja, es ist noch nichts verloren. Das nenne ich doch mal wieder perfektes Timing. »Du wirst doch vor dem Gericht aussagen, Riley?«

»Natürlich«, sage ich eilig und ärgere mich, dass ich kein Höschen zum Wechseln dabei habe. Frigga strahlt nach meiner Zusage über das ganze Gesicht. Dann verblasst ihr Strahlen wieder und die Göttin sieht verstohlen hinab auf ihre Hände. Irgendetwas scheint ihr Kummer zu bereiten. »Darf ich... darf ich ihn sehen?«

Ihr Blick hebt sich wieder und die Frau scheint zu überlegen. Dann erhebt sie sich.

»Warte hier.«

Ohne ein weiteres Kommentar schwebt sie mit wehendem Gewand aus dem Raum und lässt mich allein zurück. Nervös trommele ich mit den Fingern auf die Armlehne des schicken Sessels, in dem ich sitze. Sekunden werden zu Minuten. Minuten ziehen sich in die Länge und laufen träge wie Quecksilber aus einem zerbrochenem Thermometer. Dann, endlich, nach einer gefühlten Ära, höre ich erneut Schritte. Diesmal nicht leise trippelnd sondern hart und in einem größeren Intervall. Eilig erhebe ich mich und stehe abwartend im Zimmer, als Thor durch die Flügeltür schreitet. Mein Gesicht verfinstert sich.

Hey, das ist irgendwie der falsche Sohn.

»Komm mit«, brummt er mir ohne Begrüßung zu, dreht sich schwungvoll um und geht den Weg zurück, den er bereits gekommen ist.

Ich gehorche, setze mich so hastig in Bewegung, dass ich über meine eigenen Füße stolpere und haste dem Gott des Donners hinterher. Auf dem Flur angekommen, sehe ich gerade noch, wie sein roter Umhang um die nächste Ecke verschwindet. Die Beine in die Hand nehmend, haste ich ihm hinterher und habe ihn nach einem kurzen Sprint eingeholt. Trotzdem muss ich mich anstrengen, um mit Thor mithalten zu können. Wenn er einen Schritt macht, mache ich drei. Schon nach ein paar Metern hänge ich wieder hoffnungslos hinterher und so ist mein Laufstil eine Mischung aus Rennen und Gehen, wobei ich immer darauf achte, aus Angst, äh, Respekt, eine Schrittlänge hinter ihm zu gehen. Ich bin außerdem froh, dass er seinen Hammer diesmal nicht dabei hat.

»Wo gehen wir denn hin?«, wage ich zu fragen, als wir einen weiteren, mit Feuerschalen gesäumten, Weg entlang gehen, der genauso aussieht wie die dutzend anderen Gänge davor. Ich erhalte keine Antwort, starre auf sein breites Kreuz und beeile mich schon wieder, den Anschluss nicht zu verlieren.

Hin und wieder begegnen wir im Wirrwarr der Gänge ein paar Palastwachen oder Bediensteten. Sie alle nehmen Haltung an, als Thor kommentarlos vorbei schreitet, und mustern mich mit eindeutigen Blicken. Ich werde mir meiner Jeans überdeutlich bewusst und versuche ab jetzt, immer wenn wir jemanden begegnen, mich möglichst komplett hinter Thor zu verstecken.

An einer Gabelung des Ganges fällt mir ein Beistelltisch auf. In einer Schale – natürlich aus Gold – kokelt irgendein Kraut leise vor sich hin.

»Was ist das?«, frage ich erneut und deute mit dem Finger auf das Arrangement, hoffend, dass ich wenigstens diesmal eine Antwort erhalte.

Thor wirft mir einen kurzen Blick zu und geht dann unbeirrt weiter, steuert nun eine bewachte Treppe vor uns an.

»Rentierflechte«, sagt der Gott und mir dämmert es langsam. »Wenn man es verbrennt, verbreitet sich ein angenehmer Duft.«

Aha! Das Mysterium um Lokis Duft ist endlich gelöst. Riley Holmes hat wieder einen Fall abgeschlossen.

Stillschweigend lassen uns die Wachen passieren und wir folgen der großen Wendeltreppe nach oben. Bereits nach wenigen zurückgelegten Metern keuche ich wie blöde. Auf jedem Treppenabsatz, den wir überschreiten, häufen sich Wachposten in glänzenden Rüstungen. Was die hier wohl bewachen?

Als wir am höchsten Punkt ankommen, bewachen zwei besonders grimmig aussehende Zeitgenossen ein schweres Tor und öffnen dieses prompt, als Thor ihnen stumm ein Zeichen dazu gibt.

»Du hast fünf Minuten«, sagt er zu mir und ich gaffe wie ein beklopptes Schaf in der Gegend herum.

Er macht keine Anstalten durch das Tor zu treten, also gehe ich voraus und habe das Gefühl, irgendeine Barriere zu durchschreiten. Eine Gänsehaut nimmt von meinem Körper Besitz. Unheimlich.

Ich sehe zurück und erblicke Thor, der jeden meiner Schritte in dem... äh... Turmzimmer mit verschränkten Armen beobachtet.

Ich widme meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Raum und wäre fast gegen eine Wand aus Glas gelaufen. Gerade so, kann ich meinen Körper kurz davor stoppen und mich vor einer Peinlichkeit bewahren. Dann realisiere ich, was das hier eigentlich ist.

Ein Gefängnis!

Ein kleiner Raum im höchsten Turm des Palastes, Blick auf die Gärten, eine kleine Annehmlichkeit in Form eines Bettes, mehr nicht. Und die »Zellentür« besteht aus Glas, keine Lücken zu sehen.

Loki steht mit dem Rücken zu mir am Fenster und mein Herz macht einen Hüpfer, als ich ihn erkenne. Er hält den Kopf gesenkt und ich überlege, wie ich seine Aufmerksamkeit erregen soll. Ans Glas klopfen? Mich räuspern?

»Bist du wieder hier, um mir eine Moralpredigt zu halten?«, löst sich dieses Problem von selbst, als Loki völlig desinteressiert sein Wort an mich richtet. Trotz des Glases, ist seine Stimme ganz klar zu hören.

Ich weiß nicht, wie ich angemessen darauf reagieren soll, also sage ich gar nichts und warte, bis er sich umdreht. Als er dies tut, sehe ich, dass er ein Buch in den Händen hält. Seine Augen weiten sich erkennend, als er mich erblickt.

»Du?«, ist seine einzige ungläubige Frage und ich sehe mich gezwungen, die Hände in die Luft zu reißen.

»Überraschung!«, rufe ich und lächele, fühle mich aber gar nicht danach, als Loki mich weiterhin völlig entgeistert ansieht.

Dann ist er wieder Herr der Lage, klappt das Buch zu und wirft es auf das Bett.

»Ich dachte, du wärst jemand anderes«, erklärt Loki sich und tritt an das Glas heran, welches uns voneinander trennt. »Wie kommst du-... Was machst du hier?«

Irgendwie wirkt er nicht sonderlich erfreut. Gut, ich kann es ihm nicht verübeln. Wer will schon, dass man ihm eingesperrt in einen Glaskasten sieht? Aber trotzdem...

»Ich musste wissen, wie es dir geht«, gestehe ich ohne große Umschweife.

»Ich existiere«, sagt er schlicht und der kühle Blick, mit dem er mich betrachtet, gefällt mir gar nicht.

»Du scheinst dich gar nicht zu freuen«, sage ich kleinlaut.

Vielleicht hätte ich lieber zuhause bleiben sollen? Dabei fand ich die Idee hier vorbeizuschauen anfangs so super.

»Freuen?«, spuckt Loki förmlich aus. »Auf was denn? Auf ein Leben in den Kerkern Asgards? Verbannung? Auf eine Hinrichtung? Wieso sollte ich mich darauf freuen?«

Ich erschrecke, als seine Faust gegen das Glas schlägt und zucke zurück, sehe ihn mit großen angstvollen Augen an. Das ist er also. Der Loki, der vor ein paar Monaten auf der Erde Angst und Schrecken verbreitet hat. Me not likey.

Als er die Furcht in meinem Gesicht sieht, senkt er langsam und fast beschämt den Blick, öffnet seine Faust und legt seine schlanken Finger behutsam gegen das kalte Glas.

»Entschuldige« fügt er leise hinzu und trägt einen Kampf mit sich selbst aus. Irgendetwas liegt ihm wohl auf dem Herzen und er ist sich nicht sicher, ob er es aussprechen soll.

»Schon gut«, sage ich in der Zwischenzeit und gehe wieder einen Schritt auf ihn zu.

»Ich muss gestehen, dass ich bereits damit abgeschlossen hatte, dich nie wiederzusehen«, offenbart er mir und sieht mich endlich wieder mit seinen tiefgründigen Augen an.

Ich lege meine Hand ebenfalls gegen das Glas, sodass nur noch dieses unsere Hände davon abhält, sich zu berühren.

»Es wird alles gut«, beteuere ich und hoffe, dass ich mich dadurch auch selbst davon überzeugen kann.

Loki betrachtet kurz unsere Hände und sieht mich dann auf eine Art an, die den Eindruck erweckt, dass er meinen Worten keinen Glauben schenkt.

~ Ende des 12. Kapitels ~

Kapitel 13 wird dann auch schon das letzte Kapitel sein...


	13. Eine furchtbar lange Zeit

_13_

¨¯¯¨˜"ª¤.¸°¸.¤ª"˜¨¨¯¯¨

___Eine furchtbar lange Zeit_

Ich betrachte mein Spiegelbild und runzele die Stirn. Mein, zum Teil geflochtenes Haar fällt mir in großen Wellen von den Schultern und das edle grüne Gewand, welches ich für die Anhörung tragen muss, schmeichelt meiner Haarfarbe und meinen Rundungen. Doch da ich weder die Eleganz noch die Anmut einer Göttin habe, und mich weder grazil noch liebreizend fortbewegen kann, komme ich mir einfach nur kolossal dämlich vor. Obwohl man sagen muss, dass dieses Mieder ein Wahnsinns-Dekolleté zaubert. Und Atmen ist ja mal völlig überbewertet.

»Es ist soweit«, höre ich einen Wachposten sagen und wirbele herum.

Der unbekannte Rüstungsträger steht abwartend in der offenen Flügeltür und wartet mit einer weiteren Wache darauf, dass ich ihnen in den Verhandlungssaal folge.

Mein Mund ist plötzlich so trocken wie die Wüste Gobi. Ich will schlucken, doch meine Zunge klebt nur unnütz an meinem Gaumen und bewegt sich nicht.

Schicksalsergeben setzte ich mich in Bewegung. Eigentlich muss ich doch überhaupt keinen Bammel haben. Mir kann ja wohl am allerwenigsten passieren. Um Loki mache ich mir viel mehr Sorgen. Schreckliche Bilder spuken schon wieder durch meinen Kopf. Und das Bild eines Zuchthauses ist nicht das grässlichste davon.

Stumm folge ich den beiden Wachen und bin so aufgeregt, dass ich mir im Stillen nicht einmal mehr ein paar Worte zusammenlegen kann. Mit Mühe und Not kann ich mich gerade noch so an meinen Namen erinnern. Wie ist eigentlich der Geburtsname meiner Mutter? Ääähhhhhh...

Ich blicke auf. Die prachtvollen Umhänge der Garde wehen den Männern ums Bein, während sie mich immer tiefer in den Palast führen. Bereits nach wenigen Kreuzungen und Abzweigungen habe ich hoffnungslos die Orientierung verloren. Hier sieht aber auch alles gleich aus.

Plötzlich öffnet sich der Gang in einen großen Saal. Viele Gemälde hängen an den goldenen Wänden, preisen die Vorfahren und lassen den Betrachter vor Ehrfurcht schaudern. Am Ende des Saals befindet sich eine weitere Flügeltür, doppelt so groß wie alle anderen, die ich bis jetzt zu Gesicht bekommen habe. Bewacht wird sie von weiteren bewaffneten Asen, die mich mustern, als wir auf sie zusteuern. Meine Begleiter wechseln ein paar Worte mit den Wachen, dann wird die riesige Tür geöffnet und eine starke Hand schiebt mich durch den entstandenen Durchgang. Ich kann mich nicht dagegen wehren und setze mich stolpernd in Bewegung.

Mein Puls ist sofort auf Zweihundert, als ich sehe, was mich auf der anderen Seite erwartet.

Eine Halle, so hoch, dass die Decke auf den ersten Blick überhaupt nicht zu sehen ist, weitet sich vor mir aus. Ein langer Gang führt, durch Sitzreihen hindurch, direkt auf ein Podest zu. Unbehaglich sehe ich mich um. Der ganze Hofstadt scheint anwesend zu sein. Hunderte Augenpaare mustern mich, als ich zögerlich meinen Weg beschreite. Es herrscht eine Totenstille. Nur das leise Rascheln meines Gewandes hallt gedämpft in der Weite der Halle wider. So wird in Asgard also Gericht gehalten.

Ich hebe den Blick und sehe... Scheiße... das muss Odin sein, der Allvater. Ein Wimmern bahnt sich meine Kehle nach oben, als das Götteroberhaupt meinen Weg mit seinem Blick verfolgt. Ich bin auf der Stelle total eingeschüchtert und wünsche mir, dass ich mich spontan in Luft auflöse. Kann ich natürlich nicht, also eise ich meinen Blick von dem Göttergott los und sehe zu Thor, der links neben ihm sitzt. Auch nicht besser, denn der Donnergott wirft mit seinen Augen Blitze in meine Richtung. Im übertragenem Sinne natürlich. Zu Odins rechter Seite schickt Frigga ein ermutigendes Lächeln in meine Richtung, was mich gleich wieder optimistischer werden lässt. Dann erblicke ich Loki. Er steht abseits, flankiert von Wachen, in einer Art Zeugenstand und sieht mit undeutbarem Blick in meine Richtung. Seine Hände liegen in Ketten, die ein magisches Leuchten ausstrahlen. Oi.

Endlich kann ich Schlucken, straffe die Schultern und beschleunige meinen Schritt, bis ich direkt vor dem Podest zum Stehen komme und Odins Blick mich mit all seiner Härte trifft.

»Name und Herkunft?«, donnert seine Stimme kurz darauf durch die Halle und ich zucke leicht zusammen, bin aber froh, dass er Englisch mit mir redet. Mein Asisch ist dann doch etwas eingerostet.

Nicht stottern, nicht stottern, nicht stottern, sage ich mir nur und hole Luft, um dem Mann auf seinem Thron zu antworten.

»Riley Harleen Parker. Pioneer Drive 39, Valdez, Alaska 99686, USA«, sage ich, spüre die Blicke aller Anwesenden auf mir und füge nach kurzem Überlegen noch etwas hinzu. »Erde.«

»Riley Harleen Parker von der Erde«, richtet Odin nun das Wort erneut an mich. »Entspricht es der Wahrheit, dass Loki während seines jüngsten Aufenthaltes auf Midgard bei Euch residierte?«

Wie jetzt? Keine Vereidigung? Schwören, bei allem, was mir heilig ist? Ich beschließe, nicht weiter darüber nachzudenken. Odin wartet auf eine Antwort und er macht nicht den Eindruck, als wäre er eine sehr geduldige Person.

»Das ist korrekt«, sage ich daher schlicht. Die meiste Zeit zumindest. Aber das will ich hier lieber nicht zur Sprache bringen. Meine Finger spielen nervös mit dem Stoff des herrlichen grünen Gewandes. Innerlich gebe ich mir selbst einen Klaps auf die Finger und lasse von dem Stoff ab.

»Und welcher Straftat hat sich der Angeklagte in dieser Zeit auf der Erde schuldig gemacht?«

Häh? Ist das eine Fangfrage?

»Keiner, soweit ich weiß. Es sei denn, man betrachtet das Überschreiten der Backdauer für den Boden einer Erdbeertorte als Straftat«, sage ich und lache selber über meinen Witz.

Bei den Göttern kommt er allerdings nicht sehr gut an, was ich gar nicht so richtig nachvollziehen kann. Odin verzieht keine Miene und Thor reibt sich die Stirn, als würde er sich fragen, was das hier eigentlich alles soll. Nur Frigga blinzelt mir nett zu.

»Das wäre dann alles«, dringt Odins Stimme an mein Ohr und er macht eine dazu passende Handbewegung.

Wie jetzt? Das soll es schon gewesen sein?

Ich rühre mich nicht, Odin ist mit seinen Gedanken scheinbar schon bei seiner nächsten Befragung und blinzelt verwirrt, als er mich bei einem zufälligen Blick in meine Richtung noch immer vor sich sieht.

»Ihr dürft Euch entfernen«, sagt er und ich höre einen leicht genervten Unterton heraus. Diese Menschen sind aber auch schwer von Begriff, scheint er zu denken.

»Nein«, höre ich mich mit einigermaßen fester Stimme sagen und hinter mir holt der halbe Hofstaat lautstark Luft, als ich mich gegen Odins Wort auflehne.

»Nein?«, wiederholt dieser ruhig meine Worte und muss Thor zurückhalten, der mich wohl am liebsten selbst vor die Tür zerren will.

»Nein«, bestätige ich. »Ich habe noch etwas zu sagen.«

Ich sehe zu Loki, der versucht, mich mit Blicken davon abzuhalten, eine Dummheit zu begehen.

Klappe, Klappe, Klappe zu!, lese ich in seinen Augen und sehe schnell weg. Das hätte er wohl gern. Also plappere ich unaufgefordert los, ergehe mich in einem Monolog und hatte keine Ahnung, dass diese Worte in mir schlummern.

»In den letzten Monaten habe ich den wahren Loki kennengelernt, frei von allen Vorurteilen und aufgezwungenem Verhalten. Ich habe gesehen, wie viel Spaß er am Leben hat und wie weh es ihm tut, dass ihr-« Ich drehe mich um meine eigene Achse und versuche mit dem ausgestreckten Arm alle Anwesenden einzuschließen. »Ihr alle nur den intriganten und niederträchtigen Lügengott in ihm seht. Ihr alle wart nicht dabei, als er in New York ein dutzend Menschen gerettet hat, habt nicht gesehen, welche guten Taten er vollbracht hat. Aber ich-«

»Liebst du meinen Sohn?«, werde ich von einem interessierten Odin unterbrochen und verschlucke mich just an meiner eigenen Spucke.

Mein Blick huscht zu Thor. Welchen Sohn? Nicht, dass hier schon wieder Missverständnisse entstehen. Ich gehe einfach mal davon aus, dass er den richtigen meint.

»Liebst du ihn?«, fragt er erneut, als ich nicht sofort antworte. Der Mann ist wirklich nicht der Geduldigste.

»Ich überlege noch!«, bricht es daher aus mir heraus und ich horche gleichzeitig in mich hinein.

Mein Blick wandert zu Loki, dessen unergründlicher Blick auf mir ruht, ebenfalls auf Antwort wartend.

Seufzend drehe ich meinen Kopf zurück, blicke nach unten und schließe begreifend die Augen. Liebe ist nur ein Wort. Ich empfinde viel mehr für ihn.

»Ja«, gestehe ich also.

Das ist der Moment, ab dem ich es tunlichst vermeide in Lokis Richtung zu blicken. Stattdessen hebe ich den Kopf und sehe die Götterfamilie vor mir an. Sehe ich da ein Glitzern in Friggas Augen? Odin schenkt mir ein leichtes Nicken, stützt seinen Ellenbogen auf die Armlehne seines Throns und sagt leise:

»Deine Liebe wird ihn nicht retten.« Ein Schauer läuft meine Wirbelsäule hinab, als ich mir seine Worte auf der Zunge zergehen lasse. »Das wäre dann alles.«

Ehe ich noch etwas sagen kann, werde ich von starken Händen an den Oberarmen gepackt – Huch, wann haben die sich denn angeschlichen? – und mit sanfter Gewalt nach hinten gebeten.

»Ich bin noch nicht fertig«, beginne ich und werde jetzt ernsthaft wütend. »Thanos hat Loki gezwungen die Welt unterwerfen zu wollen.« Ich stemme meine Füße ganz und gar nicht ladylike gegen den Boden, während ich an den gaffenden Göttern vorbei weiter zum Ausgang befördert werde. »Er ist unschuldig! Er hat- Aua!«

Meine Arme schmerzen unter den unnachgiebigen Griffen der Palastwachen.

»Vater!«, höre ich Lokis Protest und will mich umdrehen, die Erscheinungen der Krieger versperren mir jedoch jede Sicht nach hinten.

»Ihr macht einen Fehler und verurteilt einen Unschuldigen!«, rufe ich noch, dann geht vor mir die schwere Flügeltür auf und ich spüre einen Stoß im Rücken.

Ich stolpere über die Schwelle, breite meine Hände schützend vor mich, als ich falle und lande überrascht auf meinen weißen Küchenfliesen.

Bob erschrickt aufgrund meines plötzlichen Auftauchen so sehr, dass er einen Sprung zur Seite macht und dabei seinen ungünstig positionierten Wassernapf umstößt. Dann erkennt er mich, kommt angetapst und schleckt mir mit seiner nassen Zunge über das Gesicht.

»Ich hab's versaut«, lasse ich den Hund wissen und bleibe unglücklich auf dem kalten Boden liegen. Und, ich hasse mich dafür, jetzt fange ich auch noch an leise zu heulen.

Bob setzt sich neben mich und sieht mich ebenfalls traurig an. Verdammt. Weiß er um Lokis Schicksal? Hunde sollten wirklich nicht so dreinblicken können.

Was, wenn ich Loki nie wieder sehen werde?, schießt es mir plötzlich durch den Kopf.

»Nie wieder ist echt eine furchtbar lange Zeit«, lasse ich Bob wissen und strecke meine Hand aus, um seine Pfote tätscheln zu können.

Dann halte ich es nicht mehr aus, springe auf die Beine und reiße mir die Klamotte vom Leib. Der leichte Stoff gibt mit einem protestierendem Reißen nach, doch mir ist es egal. Auch die blöde Frisur zerstöre ich mit einem forschen Griff in meine Mähne. Schwer atmend trete ich den nutzlos gewordenen Stofffetzen schließlich in den Mülleimer und fühle mich schlagartig etwas besser.

Zehn Minuten später hocke ich teilnahmslos auf der Couch und versuche Bill telefonisch zu erreichen. Dann packe ich meine Jacke und mache mich auf den Weg zum Flugplatz.

Bill bietet mir an, dass er wartet, bis die Taube startklar ist, aber ich lehne ab und winke ihm dankend zu, als er die Bergkette wieder Richtung Valdez verlässt.

Kurz überlege ich, ob ich mich bei Darcy melde, aber ich will für die nächsten dreimillionen Jahre niemanden mehr sehen, außer mein Trostkissen Bob, dessen Fell so wunderbar Salzwasser auffangen kann.

Beinahe im Blindflug lege ich den Rückflug zurück. Meine Gedanken sind überall, nur nicht bei Höhenmeter, Kursanpassung oder Instrumentenanzeigen. Ein Knall reißt mich aus meiner geistigen Paralyse und lässt mich schlagartig an den Schlauch für die Benzinzufuhr denken.

»Scheiße«, fluche ich, als mir auch wieder einfällt, dass ich diesen schon vor Monaten wechseln wollte, aber dann war irgendetwas dazwischen gekommen – oder irgendwer – und ich habe es wohl vergessen.

Unter normalen Umständen wäre ich wohl in Panik verfallen, als die Taube in den Sinkflug geht und der Motor stockt, aber heute ist mir einfach alles so ziemlich egal.

Wie es der Zufall will, finde ich direkt unter mir eine geeignete Stelle zum Landen, die mich schmerzlich an die Ereignisse von vor ein paar Monaten erinnert. Eilig leite ich den Landevorgang ein und bin nun doch erleichtert, dass ich nicht an irgendeiner Bergflanke zerschellen und in Flammen aufgehen werde. Yay!

Sekunden nach der Landung blicke ich hustend in den qualmenden Motorraum. Dann gehen meine Emotionen mit mir durch und ich zerre weitere Verbindungskabel aus ihren Verankerungen, trete gegen das Metall des Flugzeuges, fluche ungehemmt und sacke schließlich zusammen, als der erste Anflug dieses Ausrasters verebbt und ich weinend und vor einem nicht mehr flugfähigem Flugzeug in der Wildnis knie.

Mein Telefon klingelt, ich wische mir die Nase mit meinem Ärmel, ziehe mich an der Tragfläche nach oben und beuge mich in das Innere der Maschine. Ich wühle in meiner Tasche, fische mein Telefon hervor und nehme das Gespräch an. Ich habe nicht auf das Display gesehen, aber wenn es Nick ist, der nach seinem Gehirn fragt, dann ramme ich mir sofort den nächstbesten spitzen Gegenstand in die Brust.

»Hm?«, brumme ich, als die Verbindung steht.

»Riley?«

Sofort ist jeder Gedanke bezüglich jedweder spitzer Gegenstände verschwunden und ich lasse vor Schreck beinahe mein Mobiltelefon fallen, als ich Lokis Stimme vernehme. Tausend Fragen schießen durch meine Synapsen.

»Gibt es in Asgard Telefone?«, ist eine davon. »Wie ist es gelaufen? Sag, dass ich es nicht versaut habe. Ich habe es versaut, oder? Bist du verurteilt? Wirst du für immer weggesperrt und willst dich jetzt verabschieden? Sag doch was!«

»Riley«, beginnt Loki ruhig, ich horche alarmiert auf und höre auf zu plappern.

»Ja?«

»Dreh dich doch mal um.«

Gesagt, getan.

Meine Augen gehen über, als Mr. Chaos in voller Rüstung nur wenige Meter hinter mir steht. Ich lasse mein Telefon nun doch fallen und finde mich keine drei Sekunden später in seinen Armen wieder. Seine Hand streicht über meinen Hinterkopf, als ich meine Wange gegen sein hartes Panzerkleid drücke und nicht glauben kann, dass er wirklich wieder auf der Erde ist. Ich halluziniere doch nicht, oder? Egal.

»Du solltest dir doch ein neues Flugzeug kaufen«, sagt er tadelnd und ich bemerke den abwertenden Blick, den er der qualmenden Taube zuwirft nicht.

Ich löse mich aus der Umarmung, trete zurück und blicke ihn, ohne auf seine Bemerkung einzugehen, ungläubig an.

»Was ist passiert? Was habe ich verpasst? Wie hat dein Vater entschieden?«

Ein Grinsen schleicht sich in Lokis Gesicht und er sieht in die Ferne, um den Moment meiner Unwissenheit noch weiter auszukosten.

»Sagen wir einfach, ich darf Asgard für eine lange, lange, lange... lange Zeit nicht besuchen.«

Meine Augen werden noch größer, sollte dies überhaupt möglich sein.

»Das war's? Das ist alles?«

»Das ist alles«, bestätigt Loki nickend und ich kann nicht anders, als wie ein Teenie mädchenhaft und laut kreischend auf und ab zu springen.

»Und von welcher Zeitspanne reden wir hier?«, will ich dann doch wissen, als ich mich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt habe.

Loki will erst nicht so richtig raus mit der Sprache, scharrt mit dem Stiefel auf dem staubigen Boden, sieht mich dann wieder an.

»So zwei-, drei-, vierhundert Jahre. Ich habe nicht genau zugehört und eigentlich ist es mir auch egal.«

Er hat nicht genau zugehört, na klar.

»Dein Bett ist frisch bezogen«, sage ich daraufhin schulterzuckend. »Wie hast du mich überhaupt gefunden? Heimdall?«

Zur Antwort packt Loki mein Handgelenk, zieht es auf Augenhöhe nach oben und spielt mit dem Daumen an meinem Armband herum.

»Ortungszauber«, sagt er dann schlicht und ich fühle mich bewacht. Aber nur ein bisschen. Irgendwie ist es auch beruhigend.

»Hör mal«, fühle ich mich mit einem Mal genötigt anzubringen. »Was ich zur Anhörung gesagt habe, habe ich ernst gemeint. Auch den letzten Teil, also... vor allem den letzten Teil. Ich will noch einmal deutlich machen, dass es in Ordnung ist, wenn du... also wenn... was ich sagen will ist, dass ich... äh...«

Ich sehe, dass Loki mich erst abwartend, dann stirnrunzelnd und schließlich amüsiert betrachtet.

Drei Worte, sage ich mir. Mein Gott, das kann doch wirklich nicht so schwer sein.

»Rey-Rey«, höre ich Loki sagen.

»Nein, warte. Ich muss noch einmal von vorne anfangen. Ich weiß, du bist ein Gott und ich nur ein mickriger Mensch aber ich... ich...«

Boah, das gibt's doch nicht. Ich bin so feige.

»Ich liebe dich auch.«

Ich starre. Ungläubig, zweifelnd, argwöhnisch und komplett überfordert.

»Was?«

Loki tritt näher und ein Wimmern entfleucht mir, als er mein Gesicht in seine Hände nimmt.

»Ich liebe, wie deine Haare riechen und wie du weinst, wenn wir Tierdokumentationen schauen. Ich liebe dein Lachen, dein konzentriertes Stirnrunzeln und die Art, wie du deine Kaffeetasse hältst.«

Das ist irgendwie ziemlich kitschig aber so schöööööön.

»Ehrlich?«, höre ich mich fragen und würde mich am liebsten sofort geiseln, da ich seine wundervolle Huldigung meiner Person damit unterbrochen habe.

Loki legt eine Hand auf sein Herz und hebt die andere wie bei einer Vereidigung in die Höhe.

»Pfadfinderehrenwort.« Ich muss kichern und Loki legt seine Hände wieder gegen meine Wangen, streicht mit den Daumen über meine Haut, während sein Blick mich zu durchbohren droht. »Hast du denn gar nicht bemerkt, wie ich dich immer angesehen habe?«

Meine Stirn runzelt sich schon wieder von ganz allein, als ich angestrengt überlege. Ääähhhhhh.

»Ich dachte, das wäre dein normaler Blick.« Loki lacht laut und streicht nun mein Haar zurück. »Du, Loki?«

»Hm?«

»Laberst du jetzt noch lange, oder willst du mich endlich küssen, Laufeyson?«, traue ich mich äußerst mutig zu fragen und ernte erneut ein vergnügtes Grinsen.

»Du bist ganz schön vorlaut, Weib.«

»Dann sollte mir wohl mal jemand Manieren beibringen.«

Ich packe Loki am Kragen und ziehe ihn fordernd näher an mich. Lächelnd treffen seine Lippen auf meine. Ich spüre seine Hände an meinem Körper und lasse mich nach hinten fallen, während er sich weiter über mich beugt. Ein »Phlump« ertönt und ich spüre weichen Untergrund unter meinem Rücken. Ich blicke prüfend zur Seite, sehe hellen Sand und... einen pinken See?!

»Sind wir in Australien?«, murmele ich gegen Lokis Lippen, als meine Finger durch sein Haar gleiten.

»Lake Hillier, Westaustralien«, bestätigt der Herr und ich überlege, wie ich am blödsten aus meiner störenden Jacke komme, während Lokis Lippen Schauer durch meinen Körper jagen.

»Warte mal«, fällt mir urplötzlich ein und ich lege eine Hand gegen seine Brust, um ihn zum Innehalten zu bewegen. Loki sieht mich fragend an. »Bin ich jetzt ganz offiziell Mrs. Chaos?«

Er grinst sein typisches Loki-Grinsen und zieht es vor, nicht zu antworten, tut dies jedoch auf eine sehr bezeichnende Weise, beugt sich erneut über mich und versiegelt meine Lippen mit einem Kuss.

~ Ende ~

So sollte es immer enden, mit einem Kuss...

Es ist also vollbracht und ich könnte jetzt seitenlange Abhandlungen verfassen, wieso, weshalb und warum ich mich dazu entschieden habe, dass Loki am Ende die drei magischen Worte gesagt hat, aber das lasse ich an dieser Stelle einfach einmal... (Liest überhaupt irgendjemand ein Nachwort?)

Stattdessen bitte ich euch nur darum, dass ihr mir ein kurzes Review da lasst. Bitteeeeeee~~~~ *auf Knien fleh* Nur ein ganz kleines... zum Abschluss. Ein Fazit vielleicht :) Hattet ihr eigentlich Lieblingsszenen oder plagen euch sonst irgendwelche Nöte? Habt ihr Anregungen, Vorschläge, trotzige Kommentare? Nur her damit!

Viele von euch werden es vielleicht bereits bemerkt haben *auf Fanseite verweis*... ich LIEBE das Loki/Darcy Pairing! Als ich mich also dazu entschieden habe eine »The Avengers« FF zu schreiben, wollte ich erst dieses Pairing nehmen... dann fiel mir aber kein passender Plot ein (Mennooo~)... dann wollte ich eine FF schreiben, in der Loki so richtig fies und böse ist... Böse! Böse! Böhöhöhöhööööööse! Und irgendwie wollte auch das nicht klappen... Dann kam Riley ins Spiel und das Resultat davon ist nun »Der Schneeprinz« o.O Naja... vielleicht klappt es mit dem böse sein ja in einer zukünftigen FF ^.^

Und obwohl ich mir geschworen habe, es nicht zu tun, will ich mich vielleicht auch einmal an einer Real-Person-FF versuchen... so aus dem Bereich Avengers Schauspieler vielleicht? Und NEIN... ihr KÖNNT überhaupt nicht wissen, was mir da so vorschwebt! *dummdidumm* *hüstel, hüstel*

So... genug gelabert und euch mit unwichtigen Informationen zugetextet... ich verabschiede mich...

Vorerst...

Denn das Wichtigste hätte ich doch beinahe vergessen...

Es wird eine Fortsetzung geben... aber auf dieser Seite werden Links ja nicht angezeigt... deswegen besucht doch einfach einmal die »Der Schneeprinz«-Fanseite auf Facebook =)

Stay tuned ;)


End file.
